Comatose
by Kiuku
Summary: Rei wake up from a coma, but with 'friends' fighting over his head and another one dying things are complicated.
1. The Past

**Story Title:** Comatose

**Summary:** Rei wakes up from a coma, but with 'friends' fighting over his head and another one dying things are complicated.

**Warnings:** Mind games.

**Author's Note:** This is the sequel to Christmas Time. It was deleted once because my account was hacked, and I worked on correcting it so the notes before and after the chapters might be short.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

><p><em>Tyson flipped through the channels and Max ate popcorn next to him. It was dark outside and the wind whined.<em>

_"There's nothing on TV!" Tyson complained and flipped through the channels again. Kai got up from the sofa, Hilary looked after him when he walked away._

_"Where are you going?" she asked. He ignored her. Everyone was in the TV room, except for Rei. He always disappeared when the wind wanted to tear up the Dojo. After the battle with Bryan he had been a little.. afraid of the wind._

_"Rei?" He opened the door to their bedroom. He was sitting in a corner, bent down and hugging his legs. He was also mumbling something quietly._

_"Rei.." Kai touched his shoulder. His head darted up and almost frightened Kai. Not that he showed it._

_"The wind.." Tears were dripping down the teen's cheeks. Kai sighed, he knew that. He should have gone looking earlier._

_"Is there anything I can do?" Rei looked at him and moved a little closer. Kai sat down on the floor. Rei moved closer and rested his head on Kai's chest. His heartbeat speed up but he calmed it fast. Having Rei so close him wasn't easy. He knew he liked the younger teen a little to much, but they were friends._

_"Thanks," Kai wrapped his arms around the teen without answering._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_The sun burnt bright and Tyson complained out loud._

_"It's like the warmest day ever! Why do we have to train?" The team was outside the dojo training. Kenny sat in the shadow with Dizzy. Max didn't complain but tried to calm Tyson down. Everything was normal. Except that Rei wasn't there. He was sitting in the shadow, refusing to train with the others._

_Kai looked at the younger teen. His black hair was tied in a loose ponytail and he only had black sweatpants on. He sat on the ground with his back against the wall. He was avoiding the rest of the team again._  
><em>He glanced at the others, they were all training. Kai decided to talk with the teen, again. Something was wrong and Kai wanted to help, but he had no idea how. When he tried to talk, all he said was 'Get back to training', or 'Stop slacking', and that didn't help.<em>

_He walked closer and Rei looked up at him. His bangs covered his eyes._

_"Gonna tell me why you're sitting over here?" Kai asked with his arms crossed over his chest. Rei looked down on the ground._

_"Leave," his voice was empty. Kai never heard him use that tone before._

_"Rei, as your cap-"_

_"Yaya I know!" Rei got up fast. Max looked at the older teens, surprised by Rei's outburst. Rei sighed and turned to leave. Kai grabbed his wrist._

_"You're telling me what's wrong. Now," Rei looked up at Kai. His eyes were a mix of emotions, like he couldn't decide what to choose._

_"Let me go," his voice was cracking. Kai was surprised. He turned around to the other with a firm grip of Rei's wrist._

_"Don't slack off!" He yelled at them, then he almost dragged Rei in to the Dojo._

_"What's all this about?" He asked once they were inside and the others couldn't hear. Rei snatched his grip free but Kai glared at him with a Don't-You-Dare-To-Escape look._

_"There's something wrong with me," Rei said and stared at the floor._

_"What?" Kai was impatient, Rei refused to talk and he wasn't good at it._

_"I can't tell you," Rei looked at Kai's chest and bit his lip. He refused to look at his face. Kai leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest._

_"Do you glitter in the sun?" Rei looked at Kai's and smiled a little._

_"No," he answered with a chuckle._

_"Then you can tell me," Kai said with a small smile. Rei looked down on the floor again and bit his lip. He took a deep breath._

_"I don't like girls," he said and glanced at Kai to see his reaction. He was about to answer with something stupid but stooped himself._

_"You mean you prefer to..." How does someone say 'Fuck with a guy' in a nice way?_

_"No I don't prefer anything! I just don't like girls and that's wrong!" Kai glared at him. Wrong? Why was that wrong?_

_"Yah, because being homosexual is an illness that has to be cured," he said with cold voice._

_"Homo what?" Kai wanted to hit the teen for his stupidity. But he figured, growing up in a village that's stuck in the stone age, Rei never learned about it. It would be a long conversation._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Kai yawned and looked to his left. The alarm clock on the table showed 08:37. He slept too long. But the party went on all night so he had a good reason. The room was big mess with clothes spread out everywhere. Someone made a big mess last night._

_A weight on his right shoulder shifted, he turned his head. Black hair was spread over the bed and covered the younger teens' face._  
><em>Memories from last night came back and Kai felt proud he finally got the Chinese blader in bed. He should get up, get dressed and leave the hotel room.<em>  
><em>Rei had been drunk and just leaving him like the others would be easy.<em>

_Rei shifted again and buried his face in Kai's chest. He knew the teen would be in shook waking up next to Kai, but leaving him could be worse. He would feel used, filthy and never talk with Kai again. He didn't want that. He had to stay, for Rei._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In medicine, a coma is a state of unconsciousness, lasting more than 6 hours in which a person cannot be awakened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I look out the window. The sun is shining bright. A big, leafy tree is blocking my view of everything else. I can see the sky, no cloud. It's one of those perfect days.  
>I'm on the fifth floor of this building.<br>The room I'm in is white and big. The curtains is a light blue color and the flowers in the room are red, pink, yellow and everything between. The color help to make the room less depressing.

Then, on the side of the room, we have the bed. It stands in reach of the window so the sun shine on him.  
><em>"When he wake up I want him to see the sun." <em>Kai said that before. When everyone was sure he would wake up.  
>The doctor said the chance of him waking up grew smaller for every day. Now it's been more than a year since any of us saw those amber eyes.<p>

Many lost hope, like Tyson. But I refuse. He will wake up and show everyone he's strong. I know that! It's the _when _part that makes everything so hard.  
>Kai took the news hardest. He blamed himself, and the White Tiger X still does.<br>The story about their relationship came out after _this._  
>I was one of the few people that already knew. The two of them always shared a special bond.<br>Kai was major depressed the first weeks. He refused to leave this room, but we could see how tortured he was by seeing his love in that state.  
>After one month Bryan and Spencer forced him out of here and home. I don't know what happened, but Kai never came back. He still pays for the hospital bill and such, but he never visits. The only Russian that comes to the hospital is Bryan sometimes. Then we have Tala.<p>

Tala. If possible, he took the accident harder than Kai. The guilt everyone put on him when they found out what he said that night was unbearable. He tried to kill himself. And Kai couldn't care less.  
>He stays at the hospital when I can't be here. We're the only ones that <em>know <em>he will wake up.

I walk over to the bed. He is connected to machines and drops. His skin is pale but his face looks to be at peace.  
>The doctor said it was remarkable how his skin and body healed. Yet he wouldn't wake up.<br>The black hair is brushed and braided. I can't help but smile.

"You look nice today too, Tala fixed your hair again," I say and turn around.  
>I bought a water bottle before and was now getting thirsty. Where did I place it? I see something at the table by the bed. I take it. Opening it I drink a sip. I turn my attention back to him.<p>

"I miss you, we miss you," I say quietly and take his hand. I know he can't answer. But maybe at some level he can hear me?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Comas can last from several days to several weeks. In more severe cases a coma may last for over 5 weeks, while some have lasted as long as several years. After this time, some patients gradually come out of the coma, some progress to a vegetative state, and others die.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading !<p> 


	2. Reunion

**Story Title:** Comatose

**Summary:** Rei wakes up from a coma, but with 'friends' fighting over his head and another one dying things are complicated.

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance/Attempted Humor

**Author's Note:** Sup.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

><p>Amnesia is a condition in which one's memory is lost. Memory appears to be stored in several parts of the limber system of the brain, and any condition that interferes with the function of this system can cause amnesia.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tala~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes, could I have a package of those.." I point and the cashier gives me a pack of cigarettes. I give him the money and don't wait for the change before walking out of the store fast. I search my pockets but find myself in a pickle, I have no lighter.

"Have to ask Max.." Damn with the habit of talking with myself. I spend way too much time with that tiger boy at the hospital.  
>I glare at an old man who stares at me as if I was insane. I can't help that white is my favorite color. They can't sue me for walking around in white pants, a white jacket and white boots whilst talking with myself. Only in America, which I am not in at the moment! I wonder how drunk I am?<p>

"What ya looking at? Don't got a TV home?" I growl at an old couple. They talk back to me in Russia so I gladly return the favor with a few nice and polite words in my native language. Russia, if anyone was wondering. It's very sunny outside to be mars. I don't like it.

"Fucking global warming.." I turn left. The white building plops up like the fucking pope and mock me. I take long and fast steps to get there, the sun is giving me a fucking headache.

Am I spending too much time in the hospital? It's not like I got anything better to do or anywhere else to go. The only person who doesn't blame me for all this shit is Max. We both live at that fucking hospital.

One would think Kai spent time at the hospital and came to visit, but no. He spends every fucking second in his office. Of course that's just my guess, I have no contact with my old team. Fucking backstabbers. Not that I do my best to contact them, when Bryan comes to the hospital I hide. I really hope Rei hates Kai when he wakes up, but it's not like I want Kai to feel miserable just because I do.

"Hah!" I smirk. Oh, how good it would feel to see the almighty Kai Hiwatari on his knees, begging for Rei's forgiveness.  
>Oh great here we are, standing before the white building. Have I mentioned my hate for this tall building? If not, let me do so. I fucking hate this white, tall building. Yet I have no choice but to step in. Automatic doors, who could have guessed? Ah that's right, me. Because I spend every fucking second of my life here.<p>

Well hello there white depressing walls with your oh so more depressing cheap green jelly. Let's take this magic box called elevator up to Rei's room and never leave. Sounds good.  
>The elevator dings when it's down and I step inside when the doors open. I changed my mind, I wanna take the stairs. There's <em>people <em>in here.

I hurry out on the right floor. I hate that music but I hate the people here more. The corridor is endless and everywhere there are people. People around the corner. People under the stairs. People in that little room you didn't know existed.

I make my way to Rei's room with hurried steps. Opening the door I step inside. This must be the most expensive room in the whole hospital. It has the brightest white walls and the most beautiful blue curtains. Kai should really come and visit to see how nice his money made it for Rei. Stupid, selfish, arrogant, rich, stuck up Kai.

"Oh great you're here! I need to buy food," Max disappears like a blur out the door. I close it and walk over to Rei.

"Did I ever mention how much I hate people? With their judging eyes and selfish actions, like they know everything!" I really want to hit someone right now but the only person to hit in here and Rei and maybe that's not such a good idea. Instead I pick up Max's water bottle and drink it up.

"The only person I ever met that doesn't judge people are you, but we're not going down that road today. Maybe tomorrow, if I feel like it. Today we're talking about my hate for people. Stop looking at me with those strange eyes, I sa-" I drop the bottle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dojo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let it rip!" Tyson yell and the kids scream when their blades collide. He's teaching beyblade and had done so for a while, he wanted Max to help him but he was in Russia. Kenny got in to a good school somewhere in America and Kai was somewhere doing business. He had no intention of driving the school with Hilary and Rei was gone. That's how he saw it, Rei was no more. Everyone said he would never wake up, except Max that was fooling himself. And he was there in Russia with Tala! How could he live with that man? He was the reason Rei was gone.

"Yo kido!" Grandpa yell from inside the Dojo. Tyson sigh. He had told Grandpa he didn't want to be disturbed when he was teaching.

"It's your old buddy Max on the phone!" He's excited, but Tyson doesn't care. What is it Max want?

"What does he want?" Tyson yell back as he walk to his grandpa.

"I dunno dude, why don't you ask him?" Grandpa hand over the phone and walk off with a happy face. Too happy.

"_Hey buddy!"_

"Hey, what's up?"

"_Just checking in on you, was a while ago, you haven't returned my calls," _Max say and sounds hurt. Tyson felt bad about himself already.

"I've been really busy with my project," true. And he was ignoring Max because he was in Russia. With Tala.

"_Well I.. hold on.. Tala what are you doing here?" _Max voice got more distant. Why was Tala with Max?

"Maybe another time Max, you seem busy.." Tyson hang up without waiting for response. What was the meaning of calling if Tala would talk anyway? The phone called again.

"Granger," Tyson answer.

"_Hello, I'm Rei Kon's doctor." _Tyson sigh. He heard it before. But there was no need being rude. "_You can come by tomorrow and take care of the paper work." _The woman say. Now he was confused.

"What paper?" He didn't do paper. Kai was the one that handled everything about the hospital.

"_Well it won't be long until he can move fully and we want to move him," _she say as if he was stupid. "_Isn't this the number to Hiwatari?"_

"No, I'm Tyson Granger. I said that!" He yell in frustration. What did people want with him?

"_Oh I am so sorry about that! Then I should inform you that Rei Kon opened his eyes today," _Tyson stare at the phone. "_Hello?"_

Tyson let the phone fall to the floor and run in to his room.

"Grandpa I need tickets to Russia!" He yell and starts to pack everything his eyes see.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He's not awake," Max says with a strange face. Tala tries not to scream in frustration.

"Mr. Valkov saw his eyes open and it's normal for a patient that has been in coma only to be awake a few minutes the first times," the doctor say. Max smile, happy he could understand. The doctor didn't use so many medical terms.

"Will he wake up again today?" Tala ask and stare at the younger teen. He couldn't believe just some minutes ago he had his eyes open. For the first time in one year, two months, three weeks and three days he saw those amber eyes for a brief moment.

"He is full of surprises, you never know," the doctor smile and walks out.

"Hey bud, we're right here," Max say and take Rei's hand in his own.

"You should go and call the others, tell them he's awake," Tala scowl as response.

"Yah right, they're gonna blow up their phones just hearing my voice, you call," Max sigh in defeat. Tala was overdoing it a little, but it was true he wasn't everyone's favorite person.  
>Max walk out to find a phone. Tyson hang up before when Tala interrupted, not surprising.<p>

Tala sits down on the chair beside the bed. Rei would get a new room once Kai could find ins his interest to care for Rei. He takes the younger teen's hand and feel how cold it is. The door opens behind him.

"That was fast, did you just call the pig?" He ask, assuming it's Max standing by the door. When no answer comes he turns his head. The person by the door is wearing black pants, black shoes, a black shirt and his hair is a mess. At least people can see the difference from him and the hospital wall.

"Kai," Tala swallows and feel something move. Is Rei waking up again?

"Get out from the hospital Valkov," his tone is harsh, cold and dark.

"Why? Because you're so often here?" Tala spit out and get up from the chair. He was furious with Kai. How could he come in after more than one year and tell him to leave?

"I'm afraid you have to leave Mr. Valkov," a nurse say from behind Kai. Tala can't argue with her, they would call security.

"Fuck you Hiwatari," Tala say and rush by.

"In your dreams," Kai answer when he passed the man. Tala turn around and curse at him in Russian. Then he walk to the elevators and crash into Bryan. The person he wanted even less to do with.

"What are _you _doing here?" The man asks. His voice colder than ever.

"In case you haven't noticed, me and Max are the only ones that are at this fucking hospital every fucking day to look after Rei! And Kai just fucking threw me out! He hasn't been here one fucking single day and that fucker throws me out!" Tala tries his hardest to breathe normal.

"You've been here every day?" Bryan asks, surprised. His wall often fell around Tala.

"And night. I live here. Since my _dear family _threw me out! I hate all of you! You're fucking backstabbers the whole fucking bunch of ya!" Tala tries to walk away but Bryan takes a hold of his wrist.

"Where are you going?" He ask with a worried expression.

"Really? Really? Really? Now you care! You're a piece of shit!" Tala snatch his arm back. "If you really want to know I'll go trading fuck for vodka since that's the only thing I'm good at!" He hurry down the stairs. Bryan stare after him.

"What was that about?" Spencer asks, he heard it all. He would be surprised if anyone at the hospital didn't hear Tala exploding.

"PMS?" Bryan ask and shrugs, earning a chuckle from the older man. Truth was he cared about his former captain, but he would never admit it.

~~Airport~~

"What do you mean fifteen hours?" Tyson ask, or more yells, at the poor woman behind the disk.

"Well then ext plane leaves in fifteen hours," she repeat and tries to be polite. It's hard to be polite around Tyson. He screams out in rage when his phone rings. He didn't know the number and had no time for it!

"What?"

"_There is a private jet waiting for you." _He knows that voice from somewhere. It was one of the Russians.

"And it will take me to the place where all hope is abandon and you can hear the screams of the tortured souls?"

"_To the Hiwatari mansion idiot."_

"That's what I said!" Bryan hang up on him. He had no sense of humor. Tyson apologize to the poor woman and then started running around looking for the jet. Behind him an irritated, brown-haired woman spotted his hair.

"Tyson you idiot!" Hilary yells at him. He turns around.

"Great, why are you here?" He asks and glare.

"Getting you to the jet so we can leave and visit Rei before he dies from aging, now c'mon!" She grabs his collar and drag him the right way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Post-traumatic amnesia is generally due to a head injury. Mild trauma, such as a car accident that results in no more than mild whiplash, might cause the occupant of a car to have no memory of the moments just before the accident due to a brief interruption in the short/long-term memory transfer mechanism. The sufferer may also lose knowledge of who people are.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review.<p> 


	3. Sleepy Kitten

**Story Title:** Comatose

**Summary:** Rei wakes up from a coma, but with 'friends' fighting over his head and another one dying things are complicated.

**Author's Note:** Thank you Riyu.M for reviewing the chapters again! It made this more fun.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

><p>Food. It's the first thing that cross my mind when I wake up. It feels like I haven't had anything to eat for days. I open my eyes, this time the light isn't killing my poor eyes. It's dark here, wherever here is. How can I not know where I am? I look around. My neck crack and I grunt in pain. It's too dark to see anything.<p>

"..Ee.." My voice won't cooperate with me. Where am I? Why is it so dark? And why does my arm hurt so much? And what's that damn peeping noise? I can hear muffled voices, then a door open. Someone switches the lights back on. Thank god.

"I am so sorry Mister Hiwatari threw you out, it will not happen again," a woman says as she walk in. I can't see her from the bed but I can hear perfect.

"That fucking dickhead better not throw me out again!" Wow, that's harsh. Even for someone like Tala.

"Mind your language please," the woman says and the door close. I try to wave my hand or do something so I can get Tala's attention again.

"Piece of fucking.." he rambles in Russia. I don't think I want to hear it anyway

"Kai moved you to an even bigger room with even more flowers, how great," I think he's talking with me. Not to sure. Is he drunk?

"Ee.." I try to talk again but my voice refuse. He place one hand on my right arm. I look up. He heard me! Great. Bring me food.

"You're awake again, I should get the doctor," no you should not. You should get me food.

"..Eeh.." I try again, I think my vocal chords are warming up.

"What?" He asks with confused eyes. His red hair looks messy and he got black bags under his eyes. He also stink smoke. Since when does he smoke?

"I have to get the doctor for you, you're making no sense," no. You have to get me food. I'm not even hungry I just want to eat something. Get me food!

"Stay awake!" He orders me and turn around. Stay awake? What's that supposed to mean? I'm always awake!  
>The door opens and he disappear. I'm feeling tired. I'll sleep until he comes back. That's a good idea. Damn peeping noise. Shut up.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe I missed it again!" Missed what? And what's with that screaming? Someone is trying to sleep here! And that someone would be me.  
>I open my eyes. There is a blonde man talking with Tala. And he's slightly panicking. Tala place one arm on the other man's shoulder and sigh. My fingers move slightly. I was trying to wave, but nothing is working. What is wrong with me?<p>

"He's awake!" The blonde blurt out and run to my side. It's like, 2 feet. How did he run that?  
>A huge smile is taking up his face and he looks like he's about to hug me but restrain himself.<p>

"You sure know how to pick times Rei, the doctor isn't here now either," Tala says and smile a little. Tala. Smiling? What have I been missing?

"Meeh.." I manage to say. I have no idea what I wanted to say. Or I do. Food. Bring me food.

"How are you feeling?" The blonde asks. What is he doing here? Do I know him? Is he a doctor? Yes, I figured out I was in the hospital. No idea how I got here though.

"Eehh.." His blue eyes look so happy, but slightly worried. Who is he? Tell me!

"Try to talk Rei, we got all time in the world!" He sounds so happy. And slightly energetic. I feel safe around him for some strange reason.  
>The door open again and a woman walk in. She has brown hair and one of those doctor coats on her.<p>

"Mr. Kon I see you are awake again," she says and smile warmly. She walks over to Tala and they exchange some words in what I think is Russian. Max looks at them and I continue with my strange noises to warm up my vocal chords more.

"I am your doctor, Sarah Cullen," the woman says and walks over to me. She doesn't offer me her hand, I guess she know I can't move mine.

"Do you know why you are at the hospital?" she asks, I shake my head. The blonde man is on my left side and she is at the right. Tala is keeping his distance.

"Do you remember your name?" Yah. Shouldn't I? I nod. She still has stone face on.

"Do you know this man?" She asked and made a gesture at the blonde man. I guess she saw my confused face. I glance at him and shake my head.

"How can he not know who Max is?" Tala yells out. I'm sorry! The blonde man takes my hand to get my attention again. He still got a smile on his face but it's less happy.

"Would you like me to leave the room?" I can hear how he dies inside saying those words. What is going on? Why is Tala surprised I can't remember this man? Max.

"Mr. Valkov, calm down," the doctor says with steady voice. Tala is muttering in Russia again.

"I think that you should try to find Mr. Hiwatari," she say to Max and I watch his back as he leaves without a word.

"Mr. Kon," the doctor start and I turn my eyes to her.

"What date is it?" Date. I don't know. I remember snow but it was very bright when I woke up before and scared Tala.

"Donno.." I say and she smiles at my attempt to talk.

"On the twenty-fourth of December 2010, you were in a car accident. Your body recovered fast but you have been in a coma since then. Today's date is the twentieth of Mars, 2012," what? I've been in a coma for more than a year? How did this happen? Car accident. I don't remember that. I don't drive cars. Was there anyone else in the accident? How is this possible? Did I forget more people? I open my mouth to say something.

"Food," okay not exactly what I was thinking from the start. But she smiles and talk in Russia again. Rude much? Tala respond and she leaves.

"She'll be back with something to eat," Tala walk over to my right side. He hesitate before taking my hand in his.

"You're ice-cold Kon," he sighs and looks at my face. He's not stone faced. How can that be?

"You remember me?" I nod. Why wouldn't I? Oh, right. Max. I can't believe I just forgot someone. It's so.. weird. Tala smiles a little.

"Want me to stay?" Yes. I'm alone in Russia. Of course I want you to stay.

"Yaa..." I say and he seems surprised but doesn't say anything else. I can see he's thinking of something.

"Smoke," he raises one eyebrow. Then he makes a 'Ooh' sound and looks at my hand again. Talkative. I want to ask him so many questions but I don't know which one to pick and my voice still don't obey the way I want it to.

"That night when you were in the accident, I said something horrible that made you walk away. I'm sorry," he says with steady voice and meet my eyes when he apologies. I have no idea what he's talking about.

"I remember.." I have to repeat it some times before my voice is strong enough. "I remember snow," I finally manage to say. His grip on my hand tighten and I give him a small smile. He relax again.

"I need sleep," I yawn and he chuckle at me. Tala. Laughing? I close my eyes.

"I won't leave your side, unless that dickhead Hiwatari show up," he really got something against Hiwatari.

"Who?" I ask before pink elephants and a chibi cat lure me to sleep.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	4. Remember Me

**Story Title:** Comatose

**Summary:** Rei wakes up from a coma, but with 'friends' fighting over his head and another one dying things are complicated.

**Author's Note:** How u doin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rei~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

I think my head is exploding with information. I was hit by a car. My head took a big blow (which Tala find so funny because there's nothing in it, he's just sooo funny). Then I healed faster than a normal human (I'm superman!) But I went in coma state, if I got it right. Now I'm awake.  
>And I managed to forget half of my life. But only parts of it, and the doctor can't really explain my type of amnesia. I tried to convince myself I don't suffer from that before, but when I couldn't explain where I met Tala I gave up.<br>Apparently, he was a puppet to an evil man who tried to take over the world with spinning tops. But he failed. Oh yes, mean Tala that hate everyone. Mean Tala that will crush and take over the world!

"Reeei, are you gonna finish that?" He asks me with singing voice and eyes on my ice cream. I can so see him plotting world domination behind those begging eyes. Oh, and I played spinningtopsgame too. And I was good! Except for the part for loosing my bitbeast to a green haired midget. And almost dying in Russia and loosing it again. Then I lost it again the year after. I sound like a true spinningtopsgame player.

"Rei, it's melting," he says in normal conversation tone. I hand it over. He stink smoke. I just have to point that out. It's only us in the room and I'm sitting in my bed. It's a miracle I'm aware of my surroundings and such, but the doctor (She makes me think of a fairy somehow) still don't want me to eat so much. Meanie. Anyway, Tala is the only person I know that's here. Except for Max. He was here almost every day (Tala was here every night) so I guess we were close friends.  
>I asked him about my other friends and family, he said my other friends had returned to their daily lives since most of them don't live in Russia.<p>

"Piggy and that girl should be here soon," oh yah. Tala doesn't like women. He accept a few of them, with toning of _a few._

"How are you ever gonna find a girlfriend if you dislike women so much?" I ask. Oh yes, I can talk just fine now! Like I said, superman. The look he's giving me now is accusing me of being an idiot.

"I'm gay you idiot," told you he think I'm an idiot.

"Ah," I respond and turn my face to the window. It's very light outside but the curtains help not to kill my eyes. Most of the flowers in the room has been removed, the doctor found them unnecessary now that I was awake. Something about up and walking, allergic and taking up space.

"I'll leave when they come," I turn my head back. He can't leave! He's the only person I know that's here!

"I told you they hate me," yah I remember that. But it's not fair. Unless he pushed me in front of the car, I don't see how it could be his fault. And he didn't do that, but he refuse to tell me what he said that night. Stubborn Russian.

"You can't just leave me with a bunch of strangers," I pout and he glare at me. It worked. I'm so evil. And tired.

"I'll go for some fresh air," yah right. I yawn and reach my hand out to grab his.

"You know, we weren't exactly best friends before," he says with a half-smile. I don't care. I don't even remember half of it so why should I? I try to suppress a yawn but I'm to late. He takes my hand and press that red button again. He's ordered to do that every time I fall asleep so I won't be alone when I wake up. The doctor said it was a slight risk I could wake up and forget everything again. I yawn again and close my eyes.

"You get some sleep, I need to get out anyway. Dickhead should be back soon," my eyes fly open.

"Don't say dickhead when I'm falling asleep! You know I get pictures in my head!" He smirks and get up to leave. Stupid Russian.

"I'll ask for a new ice cream," he closes the door behind him. I can hear his evil laughter in my mind. And I want to kill that beeping machine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm awake! How long did I sleep this time? What's that smell? Well, I know you can't smell it but I can! It's strawberry. Mixed with lemon I think. I want it. I open my eyes and see a man with tea. Tea. I don't want tea! I want food dammit!

"Rei?" It sounds like a whisper. I turn my attention to the man. He's dressed all in black and is about Tala's height I think. His hair is two-toned, lighter blue in the front and darker in the back. And it's a mess. And he stink smoke. It can't be piggy.

"You're awake," wow. Really? Captain obvious. You should be a doctor. I'm _hungry._

"How are you feeling?" His face look so soft, a small smile on his lips, worried kinda purplish eyes. He's like perfection. He must be Russian.

"Who are you?" The minute I say that I regret it. I thought Max looked broken before, damn.

"You don't..." His composure died, I'm sure he's gonna jump out the window. Then he stand straight again and get the stone face on. (Every Russian got a stone face)

"I'll go after the doctor," what? Not even telling me who you are? He's out the door before I can protest. That was weird. Who was that? And wait. I wanted food!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tala~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Let's see... Maybe he would like a salmon sandwich? Or something with shrimps? Maybe I'll just get him a new ice cream. That sound good.  
>Tala, you are a fucking genius. I agree, I so am. I have successfully avoided Dickhead, Backstabber and Asshole since I last met them. And I can now enjoy a fucking cigarette outside the hospital alone, with no concern of my former teammates.<p>

"Can I borrow.." I show my lighter in the person's face without even looking at him. It's an idiotic reflex.

"You look like a wreck," what? Who the fuck think he can just sa- Oh, it's Dickhead. And he got his forever hateful smirk on his face. Fuck, I was doing so good in avoiding them!

"You look like someone who just had a fuck," I throw in his face. Without thinking? No. I always know what to say. But the silence that follows is so uncomfortable. Is that guilt in his face? Wait. I can't fucking believe it. Or wait, I can.

"Oh my, fucking other toys while your favorite is in a coma? That's not really nice Kai," a hard fist almost collide with my face but I catch it. His other fist is shaking with anger. C'mon and try, I'll just catch that one too.

"Well, you hit your expiration date," he say and my fist collide with his palm. That fucker.

"Stop comparing me to a fucking whore!" I yell in his face while trying to keep calm. I think I'm doing great at that level. I'm still breathing after all.

"I'm not comparing, just stating facts," I'll fucking kill him.

"Stop it," Backstabber shows up from nowhere but I don't care. All I care about is Kai and how fun they will have burying him.

"So while Rei has been here fighting for his life, you've been fucking other people, you get that makes Rei a whore too?" Kai try to hit me again but someone grab my waist and drag me away from him. Spencer is holding Kai so he won't go after me. "Let me go! I have to kill him!" I yell and try to brake free, but this person is stronger than Kai. Wait. It can't be Ian, he's a midget, Spencer is holding Kai so the person holding me has to be..

"Fuck no! You let go off me now Kuznetsov! Fucking asshole!" I try to hit him, but it's hard.

"Calm down," you don't have to tell me that. I'm perfectly calm. I'm like a butterfly in the wind. Or some fucking frog on a leaf.

"I am calm. Now let me go so I can fucking murder Kai!" I try to dive forward but his grip is fucking tight.

"Tala. You're not thinking straight," he's talking in his calm voice. Fuck that. I will _not _be calmed!

"Of course not, I'm gay you fucked up asshole!" I try to crawl out of his iron arms but it's no use. Spencer open the door into the hospital.

"Don't you dare leave Hiwatari! I'm not done yet!" I scream after them as they disappear.

"He's gone, stop screaming," I have no dignity left. If I wanna scream I'll fucking scream!

"Fucked up, backstabbing, lying, dickheaded polarbear!" I stop waving my arms in the air. I can hear and feel Bryan chuckle.

"Isn't that a bit overdoing it?" He asks but doesn't let me go. Stupid asshole.

"I was talking about you," I respond and he's back to being stiff. Just let me go!

"You stink smoke," oh wow. Really? So? You care?

"No, I stink alcohol. I smoke to cover it up. Now that we solved that, would you let me go you fucking polar bear?" His grip only tightens.

"Why? You're only going after Kai and then the security will throw you out," true. But it doesn't fucking matter!

"So you're just gonna stand here and hold me until we both die from starvation?" I ask and try to break free again. Bryan hasn't stopped training, great.

"No, just until you stop hating Kai," he still got that calm voice. How does he do that? I snort.

"I don't hate Kai. I loath him," I correct him. Then, his leg is vibrating. Oh, phone call?

"Damn.." He let me go and reach for his pocket. I turn around to give him a victory grin. He's wearing black loose pants, what I think is a white tank top and a long, dark purple coat. His white hair is perfectly done, to the difference from Kai's mess. I turn around and start walking away from the hospital. I need vodka. Before I realize I still have a thing for Bryan.  
>Woah! Who said that? Wasn't me. Anyway, vodka. After that I'm gonna die in the park again.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	5. Lies

**Story Title:** Comatose

**Summary:** Rei wakes up from a coma, but with 'friends' fighting over his head and another one dying things are complicated.

**Author's Note:** Yo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Max~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

My best friend, Rei, is somewhere in this hospital. A former best friend of mine is coming here. I'm supposed to met him outside Rei's room. But he was moved, I forgot to room, and I can't get a hold of him. So now I'm walking around randomly in a white corridor, waiting for an angel to show me the way.  
>I wouldn't want to keep Hilary waiting. Tyson, naah. He can wait. I just have to find the right way so I can visit Rei! C'mon give me a sign!<p>

"Tate!" My prayers has been heard! The angel to make my wishes come true are here! I turn around and face Spencer, thank god he can't hear thoughts.

"Where's Tala?" Hm, he's probably hiding in a pink cloud where there is a waterfall made of vodka. The picture of Tala playing a harp in a white dress, wonderful. Even more horrible when it happened.

"Hiding from you," I respond and look around. Kai is nowhere to be seen, neither is Bryan.

"He had an disagreement with Kai," he says with stone face. Right. If those two just had a 'disagreement' I'm the queen of England.  
>Anyway, if those two met then Tala would be in a bad mood. Then he would try to find something to drink, most likely vodka. But he's out of cash and hasn't called me, meaning he's not drowning his depression with alcohol this time. Conclusion; I have no freaking idea where he is.<p>

"_You don't know me baby, but I've seen you around, It might sound kinda crazy but I'm just new in town."_ Oh that's one of my favorite songs!

"Tate, your phone is calling," Spencer says and I look at my pocket with a dumb face. My ringtone is that song. Heh.. I feel dumb.

"Just gonna take this.." I say and smile before attempting to answer. Woah! I almost dropped my phone. My precious phone, heavy as a brick but with a color background. I'm proud to say the sticker on it cost more than the phone itself.

"Max Tate!" I answer and see Spencer eye my phone. It's just a little old, no need to look _that _skeptic.

"_Hey Maxie," _I smile when I hear his voice. Always so calm and nice. Hearing Brooklyn talk is like sleeping on the beach, at least now since all I hear is people screaming at me.

"Hey Brook, everything okay?" I ask and see Spencer assume a more relaxing pose. If he's waiting for me to be done with my phone call he must have something important to talk about.

"You know, I really have to talk with Spencer. Okay if I call you after?" I ask before he can answer my question. I know it's rude but I can call him again. Talking with Spencer again is like, yah right. Bigger chance winning the lottery.

"_Not really. Mariah is on her way to the hospital." _He says with troubled voice and I almost choke on air. It can't be that bad. Right?

"_And from what I heard she's planning on telling Rei loads of lies a- Turn right!" _Lies? Like what? Wait, is Brooklyn in a car? I think I hear car sounds if I concentrate, and since he's giving instructions someone else is driving. So who is it?

"Are you in a car?" I ask and try to think of people that he would ride with. Also, where is he going? Is he coming here? This place will be crowded by old bladers.

"_That's not important. Just keep everyone away from Rei until we get there." _He's getting more stressed by the second. What is going on? Wait. I think I get it. He's in the car with a FBI agent that has all the information about Rei's life and the Russian mafia is chasing them on order from Kai.

"We? How do you even know what's going on?" I can't recall calling Brooklyn about any of this. Unless..

"_Not important. Listen, I th- Oh my god! I want to get there in this car not in a fucking ambulance!" _I star at the phone. Did Brooklyn just say fucking? Anyway, not important. Had to be Tala.

"When did you talk with Tala?" I ask and try to ignore the fact that whoever is driving the car Brooklyn will kill them both.

"_I haven't talked with him. I'm in the car with HOLY SHIT!" _Wow, that's something. I've been in the car with loads of people but never with holy shit. Wonder what that's like?

"Eh, Brooklyn, I don't wish to ruin your road trip with whoever you are with, but I really have to talk with Spencer," hope he get the hint.

"_No!" _..Okay. Everything for you my princess.

"_You can't tell Rei anything about him being with Kai!" _Spencer raises one eyebrow. Yes, Brooklyn is screaming so he can hear the phone.

"But... I have to!" I defend and Spencer's face change to stone. There's a different between empty and stone. Empty is like, I don't give a shit. Stone is like, I'm hiding something.

"_No! If you say that Rei might feel obligated to be with Kai! And that can't happen!" _Eh, what? That won't happen. I'll make sure Rei hates Kai. Or something. Fine, I won't.

"But they were such good friends. I can't just lie about the love of his life!" I notice I've walked around while talking. Great. I think I made some twirls too.

"_You can't tell anything about Rei's love past to him. Kai don't want it and it's no use." _Oh, Brooklyn is back to hims calm self. But wait, no use?

"What about Tala? The pain he went through? The sorry he feels for Rei? He has the right to apologize. If he drowns in sorrows again he will try to end his life again. I can't handle that now. Not after.." I stop myself, remembering Spencer is standing close.

"_Max, I'm sorry. But try to do this without telling him everything. Because if he knows he will have questions that Kai can't deal with. I know what you think of him, but the guy is a wreck Max. When Rei went in comatose he died inside. You know that. Now that he finally has him back Rei doesn't remember him. But Tala. Try to see it from Kai's side." _I close my eyes and breathe calmly. Everyone has told me that. They're idiots.

"I tried. But all I can come up with is; How can I let someone I love be in comatose in the hospital without me? How can I let someone I love just die? Alone? How can I use more than one person I call a friend? How can I lie and make one person so miserable and not care?" My voice is cracking at the end. Tears are burning in my eyes.

"Kai is a selfish bastard! He ruined Tala and hasn't even apologized! I think it serves him right that Rei doesn't remember him!" I take deep breath. I have to calm down. Brooklyn doesn't deserve this.

"_Max, calm down." _I'm trying. It's hard. Deep breaths. Blink and swallow repeatedly to avoid tears.

"_Have you talked with anyone about how you feel?" _Tala. Mostly when we're both drunk at my apartment.

"It's hard to talk with people when they're avoiding me because I'm with Tala." I hear him sigh on the other line.

"_Is there anything I can do?" _Now it's my time to sigh.

"Just get here. Before Tala jump in front of a train. Again." I answer and hang up on him.  
>To difference from nearly everyone, Brooklyn refused to choose side in this drama shit. He believes that everyone is guilty of their part and there is more than one person to blame. I want to side with him, but I just can't.<br>Spencer cough and bring my attention back to reality.

"That was Brooklyn," I say and he slowly nods. He want to say something about the conversation I just had. But he won't. He knows there's no use, I promised Tala I would never tell anyone how Kai ruined his life.

"Brooklyn told you everything, follow me to Rei's room," he say and turn around. He was on order from Kai to tell me not to say anything about everything. How stupid do they think I am?

'Hey Rei, I know you just woke up and can't remember me, but you're homosexual and the person you thought was your secret boyfriend fucked someone else.' I don't want to scare Rei for life, again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rei~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lalala. La. Oh look there's a spot on the wall! Wait no, it's a shadow. It moved! Oh my god it's a cockroach and it's plotting world domination! I bet it want everyone to wear pink polo shirts and dance with tulips!

"Mr. Kon," I look up at the nurse. He looks nervous. What did I do now?

"How are you feeling?" There's a big hole in my stomach. Bring me food!

"Hungry," I manage to respond and he smile shyly at me. Did I talk out loud about my theory of cockroaches taking over the world with pink polo shirts?

"We will bring something to eat, other than that are you tired?" He asks and look at the drop connected to my arm. Then he turn his gaze towards me again. He has chocolate-brown eyes. They make me hungry for sweets.

"Not really," true. I feel like running three blocks! But I can barely lift my arm so I don't even want to try to get out of the bed.

"That is good news! You have friends that are coming to see you," he explains and I try to think of someone who would visit. Dead end. Can't think of anyone. Maybe that blonde man from before?

"I will be back later," he flashes another smile and walk out. I'm once again alone. And I swear that shadow on the wall moved. It's back with the polo shirt and the yellow tulips! I swear it works with the beeping noise to annoy people. They and tea will take over the world!

"Hey," a voice call my attention and I turn my head towards the person. It's the same man who was in here before. His facial expression is somewhere between amused and freaked out. Wonder, do I talk out loud?

"Hey," I respond and wait for him to talk. I'm not good with small talk. I think. Not that I really can remember it. I think it's Tala that's no good with small talk and I absorbed it. Feels weird. But the funny thing is, he seems to wait for me to talk. So, what do I do?

"I'm Kai," he say to break the silence. After some seconds of thinking he offers me his hand, I just stare. Not that I'm rude or anything, but my arms won't obey that much.

"I can't really raise my arm.." I say but he leaves his hand hanging in the air with a small smile.

"Can't or won't?" Smartass. I managed to take Tala's hand before but reaching out for a stranger seems odd enough. My fingers move slightly and I decide I'll try, just to stuck it in his face. Stupid smartass. With a stupid grin. I lift my arm up little at a time, and I just want to die. I put every muscle I can in this and it won't move more than a centimeter. Damn it.

"Maybe later," he says with a smile and take his hand back. I like his smile. He must have been a close friend, coming in and do something like this. Stupid coma, not letting me use my muscles.

"In the accident you broke.. some bones," with that pause I think I broke every bone in my body.

"I thought you were dead when I saw you," he makes another pause and blink. I think he just saw the half dead me again.

"Why is everyone staring at my face?" Where did that come from? I didn't even think of that! He look surprised and let his eyes wander over my face. Then he take a step closer and reach his hand out again.

"I think it's that," he say carefully touch my cheeks. I shake his hand away, no matter how well I knew him he's a stranger now.

"Here," he take my hand and show it to my face. Carefully he follow a line with my finger. My skin is uneven on the left side.

"It's a scar," he explains. He follows it from my ear to my cheek where it stops.

"What happened?" I ask and look at our hands. He follows my eyes and let go fast of my hand.

"Oof.." I make a face when it hits my thigh. He mutter something under his breath that I think is 'Sorry'.

"You were hit by a car, fast and hard. It cracked most of your bones and your face. You surviving that was..." Another pause. Is this guy seeing me all bloody and messed up? I feel sorry for him.

"The doctor did what they could but you.." Another pause. I went in a long deep sleep and healed myself? Superman.

"You fell asleep and didn't wake up. Your body healed to the surprise of every doctor, you would have been fine. Except for the not waking up part," he add and I nod. Told you I'm superman. Another funny thing, I know who superman is. I also know what a mermaid is, and a plane. But I can't remember people. Funny brain I have.

"There's something important I have to tell you, about your past," he sigh deep and my eyes grow bigger. What is it? I want to know! It's a secret right? Wait, a secret about my past that I don't know myself will be told by a complete stranger that I guess used to be close friend? Yes, that is fine. I guess. Is it? I don't know this never happened to me before!  
>He looks down at the chair but decide to stay standing.<p>

"It's about Tala," oh wait. I know this. You will blame him for everything.

"And your relationship," what?

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	6. Complications

**Story Title:** Comatose

**Summary:** Rei wakes up from a coma, but with 'friends' fighting over his head and another one dying things are complicated.

**Author's Note: **Ello

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rei~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

No, it can't be true. It's not real. Right?

"Rei.." he lay a warm hand on mine and I met his eyes.

"You're lying! Tala would never.. or would he?" I can't remember how close we were. Why else would he have been here at the hospital unless we were friends. I don't understand this.

"I know that it's a lot to take in but I just thought that you had to know," his voice is so quiet, eyes filled with sadness. What am I supposed to believe? It's all so weird.

"Rei.." Can I even trust him? Can I trust anyone? I want my family here. Family. Do I even have one? I can't remember.

"Tala is the only one I remember. Why would you come in and say such things?" I look down and feel tears drip down my cheeks.

"Get out!" I yell. He opens his mouth to protest but I won't give him the chance.

"Go. Leave. Now!" I yell louder but he doesn't leave. Why can't he just go?

"You're not listening to me." he says with a calm voice. His eyes are empty and I start to see a hint of rage in them.

"No, you're not listening! I want you to leave this room. Now!" The door opens and he turns towards it.

"Mister Hiwatari, you should leave this room. The visiting hours are up and the patient needs to rest," the same nurse from before says. He is shorter than Kai but tries to make himself look bigger. I must remember to thank this poor guy later.

"I'm not lea-"

"You are upsetting the patient, please leave or I will have to call security." I got a feeling that if Kai got interrupted by someone then that person would face terrible consequences, like death. But he does know when he's defeated, so with no further words he leave the room. The poor nurse let out a deep breath and then glanced at me.

"I am so sorry," he kindly says and look at me from the doorway.

"I would rather just be left alone." I quietly respond.

"Yes, of course. I will come back later with some water and your lunch," he says and flash a smile at me before leaving the room, closing the door after himself. Tala is the only person I can remember, the only one I can trust. But he said we weren't good friends before, and I guess I should trust him with that too. Kai, a person I can't remember but I guess I used to be good friends with, claims that Tala tried to hurt me in my past. Every friend I had has a grudge against Tala, if everyone has it then there has to be some truth to it.

Then there is my family. I feel so stupid for forgetting them for a moment. My mother left when I was young, she was very sick. I remember my father but I can't place him anywhere or say how he looks like. Can I call him? I should be able to trust my family. They can't have anything to do with this net of lies that's starting to form around me. If Kai isn't lying, Tala is. If Tala isn't, Kai is. Then there is the blonde man, Max if I recall correctly, that has nothing against Tala but he seemed to be a good friend of mine in the past.

The door opens again and I look at it. If Kai is back I'll yell louder than before. But it's not him, it's a woman. Her pink hair reaches her hips and she's wearing a light pink jacket. There are tears forming in her amber colored eyes which are looking straight at me.

"You're awake, I waited so long," her voice is quiet but I can hear her perfectly. She almost dives after me and embraces me. Who is this woman? I want her to let me go. Her hug is cutting of my oxygen.

"Rei, aren't you glad to see me?" Good, she stopped the hugging. People don't appreciate breathing enough.

"I don't know who you are," I simply say and she just looked at me with a smile. Why would she smile at that?

"The doctor told me that you might remember me, so I kept my hopes up," oh. Okay. Since I remember Tala I guess that makes sense. Except it doesn't, because I don't remember how Tala really is according to Kai. In case anyone can smell burned toast, it's my brain.  
>She takes my right hand in hers while still having that smile on her face. I have the feeling she's about to say something.<p>

"I'm Mariah Wong, your wife!" Abandon the ship, abandon the ship! It will explode! I repeat; Abandon the ship!

"Or, we were supposed to get married but then this horrible accident happened and I was so worried and.." Not following. I have a wife? I mean, a soon to be wife? I mean a wife that was my soon to be wife then I had an accident? Wait. I have a woman who was my soon to be wife but I had a bride. No wait, I had a bride that had an accident and I was about to be someones wife!

How on earth did I end up being someones wife?

"I am so happy!" Oh yeah, me too. Who are you? Oh wait, she's the woman from Bridesland, she's together with Mr. Cockroach and together they will take over the world with pink polo-shirts and green tea!  
>Wait, how did my mind end up there? I need to sleep.<p>

"Rei, you don't look so good. I'll get a nurse while you sleep a little, and don't worry hunny I'll be right here when you wake up!" Oh, great. Who was she now again? My wife. Good to know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Max~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You.. You.." I take a deep breath. Then another. And another. Still doesn't feel better. "You fucking retarded idiot!" I scream at him. Now I feel better. I would prefer to hit him but I don't do such things, I'm the friendly and lovable Max. Why would I do such a thing?

"Max, try to breathe," Tyson's voice interrupts my thoughts. I am breathing. But while you're on it, tell Kai to check if his heart is beating. Because I doubt it.

"I'm done with this shit!" I state with a loud voice and look back at Kai again. He recovered from what I called him. But Hilary is staring at me with an open mouth.

"You're just a ..." There is no word to describe Kai. If I want to, I have to use multiple words and I don't have the energy to do that right now. I open my mouth to say something but close it. If you have to say something to Kai you have to be smart about it or he'll just shrug it off. Like when God gave out hearts, he shrug it off.

"Max, don't say anything that you'll regret," Tyson warns me with a small smile. Okay, I won't.

"Kai, by telling Rei that Tala fancy him, which is a pathetic and stupid lie, whilst trying to manipulate him you made sure Rei can't trust anyone at all. Are you happy now?" I ask and wait for a response.

"Who's to say it's a lie?" Tyson asks and snort. Even Spencer and Bryan look at me with demanding eyes. I quit life. I don't care if it's not possible. I quit! I turn around but something hits me in the head. Well, not actually hit me but I just thought of something.  
>Mariah and the White Tiger X, if they were all coming, should be here by now. Hilary and Tyson had the longest flight trip and they're here, so Mariah should be...<p>

"Is Rei alone now?" I ask the wall in front of me. I turn around and for the third time today I feel so stupid.

"Yes, that's why we're going there." Hilary smiled at me like as if I'm a lunatic of some sort.

"Great..." I bite my lip and try to think. No need to panic. "Just a simple question, Kai made sure Rei won't talk with Tala again. Or trust anyone else unless he has a good reason for it," I say slowly. Suspicious looks from everyone.

"What if, just a funny theory, there was someone that has been friends with Rei for a very long time? Let's say they grew up together!" Kai's face drop for a mere second.

"Forgot about the White Tiger X, did you?" I mentally laugh in his face and stick a finger at him. "Now, I don't want to be one to judge, but Rei would have more reasons to trust them than you," Kai glance at the elevator door. He's nervous.

"We have to see Rei before Mariah brainwashes her!" Tyson screams and takes a heroic pose.

"You mean like Kai already did?" Glares from everyone except from Hilary. She slowly approaches me and lower her voice to a whisper.

"You don't like Kai, do you?" I shake my head but put on a fake smile. Time to visit Rei!

"Hey Max, where's Kenny?" Tyson asks and looks around. My smile dies.

"Eh... In America taking care of business." I say slowly and Spencer presses the elevator button.

"What business?" Tyson asks with a confused face. I don't really know.

"He works with Emily, he's somewhat of a boss." I say and smile. I'm proud of him. And he can be close to Emily! Well, to be honest I don't know if he still likes her. Been a while since he moved to America.  
>We enter the elevator in silence, Bryan and Spencer didn't follow us. Leaving me, Kai, Tyson and Hilary alone with the stinking music and awkward silence.<p>

"I thought that your mom was the boss," I look at Hilary and ignore what Tyson said.

"Are those flowers for Rei?" I ask and smile. She's holding flowers, cream colored.

"I thought it would be nice.." She says, surprised at my act. I feel Kai's eyes on my back and try to ignore it.

"What are you doing here?" I looked at Kai. Then I glanced towards the elevator. Still some floors to go.

"Visiting my friend that just woke up fro-"

"I mean in Russia," oh well that changes it.

"Visiting my friend that jus-"

"Stop playing with me Tate!" Wow, now he's angry. Kai usually don't scream. At least, not the times that I've met him. Before the accident. Long time ago. Things really change.

"What? Playing with people is a wrong thing to do? But Kai, I picked it up from you!" I defend myself. I think he wants to kill me.

"Where the hell does this attitude come from?" The elevator stops and we step out. Kai is still glaring daggers at my back.

"It comes from no sleep, energy drinks, sugar, death, working over and tiredness," I explain and put Hilary between us.

"Why is Kenny in America working with your mum and Emily while you're here?" Tyson asks from the other side of Kai. I stop in my tracks. The answer to that question is a simple answer.

"That's his door," I say and point. Tyson doesn't move.

"You didn't answer my question! In fact, you've been grumpy since we got here! Did Tala turn you into one of them?" He asks and take a stance in front of me. I look at Hilary. She's holding the flowers with a small smile on her lips. My head is about to explode.

"The reason I'm in Russia is because of Rei. So stop asking," I say and push Tyson aside. That's when I feel my phone vibrate. Already? Maybe Brooklyn is here? "I have to go out and take this call, I'll meet you in a bit." I say and hurry back to the elevators. This whole conversation and trip seems so unnecessary now.

"Hold on, I'm in the hospital." I said to the caller and rushed into the elevator. I don't even care enough to say goodbye to my old team. I press the button several times, maybe it'll go quicker? To the bottom floor! I almost run out of the elevator. Quick pace towards the door now! So I ca- Wait. I saw it. I saw the pink hair. Mariah is here. Damn it. I look from my phone to the pink hair.  
>No, Mariah is not my problem. Kai can deal with her. I have to answer my phone.<p>

The doors open for me as I walk outside to the fresh air of people smoking outside the hospital. I pick up my brick phone again.

"Hey, sorry I was inside the hospital. Are you here soon?" I ask and blink at the light from the sun.

_"Is this Max Tate?"_ A female voice asks me. Not Brooklyn.

"Yes, this is him. I mean, he is me. Who am I talking to?" I ramble, great. My tiredness reached a whole new level.

_"This is Agnes, we talked before."_ She say and her name and voice suddenly made a click in my head. Oh, so that's what this is about.

"I forgot to call back, sorry! It has just been so much going on lately.. Whatever, not important. If you could ship her personal to Japan and my dad's address that would be very much appreciated. Emily will take care of the work related stuff." I almost said shit. God, do I love my job.

_"Will do Mister Tate ."_ Suddenly I feel very old. She hang up on me without a goodbye, which is not so surprising. Agnes was my moms little helper. Now she's my little helper but she's in America helping Emily and Kenny because I said so.  
>Things are just so complicated now even my own mind doesn't want to think about it.<p>

* * *

><p>KaiHiwRayKon: I liked the banter of the characters to, a lot, but when I corrected everything it seemed weird to keep it because it was a "in the spur of the moment" thing. I'm glad you like the story, or love it uwu<p>

ma: I don't think this story puts any character in the light, and least of all Kai. It does have a lot of brainwashing and different point of views tho, I wonder how it'd be to write it from Bryan's or Kai's POV.

Thanks for reading!


	7. Lonesome

**Story Title:** Comatose

**Summary:** Rei wakes up from a coma, but with 'friends' fighting over his head and another one dying things are complicated.

**Author's Note:** I'm never touching this again now, it's all good

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tala~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"Fucking button.. Get over here!" It won't listen. Fucking piece of shit, those incompetent idiots installed it too far away from my numb arms. Maybe I can try hitting it with my head?

"Fucking hospital..." If I hit the wall hard enough with my head I might die. Or those doctors or nurses or whatever will hear it and stop me. How the hell did I end up here anyway? I must have blacked out, because I don't even remember drinking. And why is there a needle stuck in my arm? Oh wait, it's an Iv. They're planning on keeping me here. Idiots. Nothing will stop me from leaving this hospital.  
>I sit up on the bed. I'm wearing hospital clothes. Awesome. Looks more like rags from the mental institution. I flung my legs down and stand up.<p>

**Boom!**

No, that was no cannonball. That was me hitting the floor. Luckily my face was there to dampen the fall. What the hell did those incompetent hospital idiots do to my body? Was it some drug they put in me? My body doesn't respond kindly to such things. Why do I have a craving for something sweet?

**Thud!**

Fucking drop stand. I think this is a good time to reflect on my life. Laying here face down in the hospital. Are you fucking kidding me? Did _no one_ hear me fall? Well, what can I expect. Hospital workers are incompetent idiots. I bet they were a fine example of human nature before, then they started working at the hospital and became idiots. No, incompetent idiots.  
>I tilt my head and look around the room. It's a single. How the fuck is that possible? I don't have these kind of money. I don't have any money to be precise. Maybe I can sue the hospital? No wait, then I have to hire a lawyer. Can't afford that. I should just jump out the window and end myself. If I'm high up, wouldn't want a broken leg.<br>The door opens and someone walks in. I make sure my breathing is calm, that person will not connect me to that drop stand again. I want out of here. Whoever it is standing in the doorway the person is muttering something very angry.

"But he was here just a second ago!" Oh, it's two people. Great. I hope they both burn in flames forever for taking me to the hospital.

"I don't understand where he could have gone!" Oh no, it's a real mystery. Tried to walk around and check in the room? Fucking idiot. Just leave already so I can figure out how to get up and leave.

"Are you sure this was his room?" I know that voice. I just have to place it. Yup, they definitively fed me with drugs. It was a guy, man, dude, male. I know the voice so it has to be from BBA. Fine, I give up. Not like I can get up by myself anyway.

"On the other side of the bed you fucking geniuses!" I shout out and hear footsteps. I look up. Oh, it's him. How nice of him to drop by and visit me.

"Brooklyn," I state and he looks at my position on the floor. I think I look really hot with the drop stand on me and a hospital dress that barely covers my ass. Wait, is he looking at my ass?

"What are you doing down there?" Another voice asks me. Ah, my beautiful Tyson. I thought food would have killed you by now. What's it called now again? Glutton I think.

"Get that question a lot?" I ask, but he's not so quick with understanding what I mean. Must be difficult being that stupid. Brooklyn, help me up before I start climbing up your leg.

"Here," Brooklyn lends a hand for me. I stare at it. Is he fucking serious? I didn't know Brooklyn was an idiot.

"Why the hell do you think I'm down here? Checking if the floor is breathing? I can't move my body you fucking idiot!" He opens his mouth to say something but close it again. Good choice. Now what you gonna do, eh? Wait, why is he bending down? No, he wouldn't dare. Brooklyn, if you lift me up I swear I.. Woah!

"You weigh too little," he states while holding me tight. Bridal style. Perfect. Like I got any pride left anyway.

"You sure change your mind quickly," Brooklyn spin around and I have to turn my head to see the new person in the doorway. What the hell is _he_ doing here?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Max~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Think you can beat me, huh? Think you're better, huh? Think I won't kick your ass, huh?

"Hmm, to be honest I'm not sure I can because you're a can and I don't think you have an ass to kick. But I will chop your head off!" I say with victorious voice. "Let's see here.." While putting the can away I search the room for something sharp. I don't own a tin opener, or maybe I did a long time ago but it ran away. A knife should do the trick.

**Bzzz!**

A loud ringing noise make me look out from the little kitchen. Did someone just pling my door? Maybe it's Tala! Haven't heard from that zombie since yesterday night.

**Bzzzzzzz!**

Stop holding the pling button in I'm coming. Maybe it's a neighbor or something, Tala wouldn't pling. He would knock and knock and knock and knock and when I opened he would still be knocking. He drinks way too much.

**Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

I unlock and open the door. I can only stare at the person before me. It can't be. Why would he be here?

"Not happy to see me?" His sad voice pierce my brain. He's still wearing that blue basker but has more warm clothes on. A long, white coat that almost touch the ground and black boots.

"Oh my god you have no idea!" I jump at him and embrace him. He pats my back and says something I can't really understand.

"What was that?" I ask the green hair. I can feel my face crack from a big smile.

"Need. Air. Need. Breathing," opsie! I let him go and see him pant from the lack of oxygen. I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm just so happy! I love to met old friends. I scratch my head and look behind him. At the end of the tiny road towards my apartment there is a white limousine standing. Not that I was expecting anything less from Oliver.

"Why do you live in such small apartment?" I blink. It's not so small. There is a place to put food, a place to sleep and a place to shower.

"It's big enough," I respond. A chill goes through my body, I wrap my arms around myself. It's cold outside. Oliver is very quiet, glaring at something. I follow his gaze to the object in my hand. Ah, the can, also my dinner. I thought I put that down.

"That settles it, you're coming with me," he grabs my wrist and try to drag me to the limousine but I refuse. He looks at me and question my intelligence I think. I'm not sure.

"Well, I would love too, but I have to stay here and wait for Tala. Haven't heard from him since yesterday," he let me go and sighs.

"It's just that I'm staying at this hotel in Russia all alone with no one to talk to, or no one to eat what I cook," say what? No one to eat the food you make? That's just a waste of stuff! I know he's manipulating me but who can say no to Oliver's food?

"Wait right here!" I run inside and grab my shoes. Jumping on one leg to put them on with one hand I write a note to Tala with the other hand. Multitasking, so cool. I grab my coat and shut the door behind me. Lock the door. Place key under the carpet.

"Let's eat!" I feel like such a pig, following Oliver for food. Tala will understand. If he's sober enough to understand that I'm not home when he gets here.  
>We walk to the limousine, I wonder what he cooked? Or what he will cook! Hope he makes dessert.<br>An old man opens the door to the limousine. I carefully crawl inside. I don't want to ruin it somehow with my dirty shoes. Oliver sits down like a prince in front of me.

"Blasneblah!" Okay, he didn't say that. But I don't talk french. I look out the window. It's dark outside.

"Does Tala live with you?" Oliver ask and I look at him. It's complicated. I'll try to explain it to him.

"Not exactly. He spent almost every minute at the hospital when they threw him out," he looks at me with confused eyes. Oh right!

"Kai and them," I explain. He nods. I'm not sure which side he's on in this drama shit. And I don't care because I quit life! Which explains why I'm in a limousine with Oliver, heading towards an unknown location. Anyway, I can see that Oliver is waiting for more information.

"When they threw him out he spent almost every minute at the hospital. Sometimes with Rei, sometimes with me and sometimes in his own hospital bed. He also took some trips to the police station and slept there. I had to bail him out sometimes so I told him to stay at my apartment instead of sleeping outside. But he don't want to be a burden so he rarely shows up," I give him a small smile and he nods understandingly. I can't help but to wonder what he's doing here and if the other Majestic's are here. I hope not. If they are there will be a world war three breaking out very soon.

"How is Rei?" Oliver ask me with a hint of irritation, I must have wandered off in my thoughts.

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind," I apologize and let out a deep breath. How is Rei? "I guess he's very lonely, I got a call from the doctor before that he requested for his family. But according to Mariah they're dead, and it seems to be the truth. He doesn't remember so much at all, it's worse than the doctor thought from the beginning. He remember his parents and Tala, but he don't want Tala near him thanks to Kai," I mumble out the last part and try to kill Kai by saying his name. Oliver shift place and sit down next to me, I guess he sensed my hate.

"Why aren't you with him?" Oliver asks.  
>Say, what a nice spot on the floor. Is it a unique color or something? I must think about this! Didn't notice that before. He looks away, obviously hurt by me ignoring his question. What am I doing? I can't be mean to poor Oliver!<p>

"Because Tyson is there," I respond with a silly smile. He blinks.

"Do you consider yourself a friend of Tala's?" The question surprise me. What does that have to do with anything?

"Well yah..." I scratch the back of my head. Tala is a friend of mine, even if he won't admit it. "He doesn't admit it and he hates humanity and is terrified of human contact but yah, I consider him a friend," I smile again. Oliver seems to be thinking about something.

"But you have no idea where he is?" I shake my head as a response. Where is this going? "Are you sure Tala thinks of you as a friend? I'm not trying to be mean," he defends himself. I'm starting to suspect he sided with Tyson.

"Well, Tala don't trust people and has a very interesting personality so it's hard for him to make friends," he smiles at my choice of words. I guess he would have said crazy and not interesting.

"Why was he thrown out?" Oliver sure is asking many questions. But there's no worry, he's a nice guy and I bet he's just curious!

"Kai refused to pay for him to live at the Hiwatari mansion," I answer and see him shift position. He's making that thinking face again. Biting his lower lip, eyes fixed on one spot.

"Why didn't he ask for help from his old team?" He's not letting this go. Is someone paying him to ask all these questions? Not that he need the money.

"Where are the rest of your old team?" I ask, avoiding his question. He looks down on the floor and his composure sink. Oh no, what did I do? He reminds me of Tala when Bryan scolded him for claiming to be homosexual.

"After Rei's accident Mystel and Bryan got in a fight," woah! That's more than I knew. I place a hand on his right shoulder to support him in talking, he doesn't shake it away.

"I defended Mystel while Johnny was on Bryan's side. Johnny then claimed he wanted nothing to do with the likes of me, and Robert agreed," he pause again. I could feel him shake, like as if he's on the verge of tears. Likes of me? What was that supposed to mean?

"I came here alone. To visit Rei," he explain fast. He doesn't want to cry. He's here without his old team, alone. Just like me and Tala. He can join our club! I want to know what the fight between Mystel and Bryan was about, Mystel is such a friendly guy I can't imagine him picking a fight. Even less with Bryan! But I can't ask.

"You.." He only says one word before his voice crack. I shift position fast in the car so I can embrace him without falling.

"It's okay," he rest his head on my shoulder. I can hear him sob quietly. What did they do to Oliver to make him like this? The likes of me. Damn you Johnny!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rei~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sing me to sleep..." I sing low and hug my legs. It's completely dark in my room, it scares me to be alone. Not that I have any friends that I want here.

"Sing me to sleep.." The wind outside is shrieking. How can it be this loud? Why does it scare me so much?

"I'm tired.." Tears slowly drip down my cheeks. I don't want to be alone. I want someone here. Anyone.

"And I want to go to bed.."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	8. I'm Trying

**Story Title:** Comatose

**Summary:** Rei wakes up from a coma, but with 'friends' fighting over his head and another one dying things are complicated.

**Author's Note:** Kind of want to start all over with this story kind of want to set it on fire.

KaiHiwRayKon: Mr. Roach will take over the world for he is evil

Riyu.M: Mariah really is a bitch in here isn't she.

Jinxes: Me too, and I'm glad you enjoy it uwu

Pummy: Such hate for Mariah

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tala~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Faster. Faster. Fucking legs run faster for fuck sake! Why am I so fucking tired? It's the hospitals fault. I hate those buildings!

"Mister Valkov, I demand you to slow down!" In your dreams. I will not stop running for anything. But that idiot has chased me around the whole fucking park, I'm getting tired. My stomach is screaming food for some strange reason, my body is screaming brake and my head is screaming hangover.  
>You know the best way to stop avoiding a hangover? No, it's not 'Don't drink at all'. It's 'Never stop drinking'. Just a life lesson for everyone that you shouldn't listen to.<p>

"Out of my fucking way!" I yell at the idiots standing before me and almost run into them. People should learn to get the fuck out of my way!

"Mama, why is that man with hospital clothing running away from a hospital guard?" I turn my head slightly to look at the little kid. I scared someone for life, I fulfilled my goal in life. Now a lightbolt will strike down and kill me!

I guess no such luck. I'll just keep running away from that fucking security guard until he gets tired. Which is never, since he almost got me. I have to get somewhere he can't find me and that's fast. I'm not going back to that hospital even if my life depends on it. Fucking..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Max~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

American pancakes. With syrup. Cooked by a real, five-stared chef. Did I get mugged at my apartment, shot to death and sent to heaven?

"Oliver, this taste so good!" I give him a huge smile while I stuck my face with food. He laughs a little and smile, then he goes back to staring at his own plate. He hasn't touched his pancakes. It's just like Tala, going on a diet that silly goose. All to look good for his love.  
>They got the same eyes to, counting the calories like some lovestruck schoolgirls. Not that I mind girls, but I think going on a diet for someone you like is silly. Especially when they both look so good. Not that I think Oliver is on a diet.<p>

"Want the syrup?" I ask and pass it to him. He doesn't take it.

"Thanks, but I'm staying away from sweet things," he says and smiles a little. I almost choke on my pancakes. Is he kidding me?

"You guys are driving me crazy!" I burst out and let out a deep sigh. I think I want to sleep on Oliver's pancakes until everything works out and I can go back to America without feeling guilt.

"What do you mean?" He asks with a polite smile. He knows exactly what I mean, he's just covering up with bad lies and a terrible poker face.

"If you have to change for someone to like you then that person isn't worth it," I respond and shove another pancake in my mouth. He stares at me.

"How do you know I like someone?" It's obvious!

"You act like Tala and Hilary," I rest my head in my right hand. "They went on a diet so the one they liked would notice them. Luckily Rei had a talk with Hilary before it went overboard," I laugh at the memory. Rei scolded Hilary for thinking she wasn't good enough for someone else. It wasn't the Hilary he knew. She actually listened to him. I still don't know who the person she had a crush on was tho.

"You don't have anything against homosexual people?" I look at him. Then I start laughing. Not mean, just a little. He waits for an answer. Was he serious?

"No, it would be very strange if I were seeming as most of my friends are and I don't think it matters what gender you fall in love with," I respond and smile at him. I can only guess why he asked.

"Seems I joined the wrong team then," he laughs empty and I think he want to die in the pancake pile. Joined the wrong team? Wait.

"Robert kicked you out for being gay?" I can only star at him. He nods quietly. That doesn't make any sense.

"That's what Mystel and Bryan fought about. When I defended Mystel Johnny was so mad," he looks down on his lap. Wait a minute.

"Mystel and Bryan had a fight about homosexuals?" I have to be sure. If that was true, Oliver defending Mystel meant Bryan was against homosexual people. Like, really against them. How can he be friends with Kai?

"Yes, and Johnny is a homophobe," he takes another deep breath. "So is Robert and Enrique so they throw me out," I can hear his voice cracking again, I hate to see people cry!

"Wait, hold it. _Enrique _vowed for throwing you out?" He looks up at me. Then nods. Then he shake his head. Then nod again. He's confusing me.

"I'm not sure. All I know is Johnny confronted me and Robert decided that I should leave the team so it wouldn't affect our performance," he shivers when he say Johnny confronted him.

"So Enrique had nothing to do with it?" I ask. He dry his tears with his sleeve.

"What does it matter?" He pouts and glares at the pancakes. It matters because if Enrique didn't stop them from cutting Oliver off the team I'll personally fly to Spain and kick his ass.

"I thought Enrique liked me more than that.." He poke his food. With his finger. When he realize his mistake he quickly gets up from the chair and walk to the sink. Is it just me or is he acting silly? No, must just be me.

"Have you heard anything from Enrique?" He ask on his way back. Why would I hear from him? It makes no sense! It's like Tala asking me if I talked with Bryan. Why would I do that? Why would Oliver even ask if I talked with Enrique? How could he possible believe that I have talked with him? Wait, he doesn't. He just hopes I have.  
>I smile and put my fork down.<p>

"Why?" I ask. He freeze. I can see him working really hard in that brain of his to find a reason. He got it bad.

"Just curious," he covers up another bad lie with a smile. That won't work on me. I hang around Rei and Raul so much earlier, I know when people are lovestruck. Unless they're missing a heart, like Kai and Bryan. I have the sudden urge to destroy something. With a big hammer.

"Eh Max, you have a very scary face on," Oliver looks terrified. I have to think of something else! Ah, lovestruck people. Also something I like to call Silly Goose, because Tala hates when I say it.

"Okay, then I would like to ask a question, just out of curiosity!" I say with a smile. He sits down, relaxed now that I'm no longer thinking scary thoughts.

"What is it?" He ask and looks at the syrup. I knew he wanted it! Anyway, trailing off. I have a question to ask.

"Do you like Enrique?" He drops his fork on the ground. His face turns into a tomato. His body goes wobbly. I think I scored! Wait, is that a guitar?

_"It's strange to think the songs we used to sing The smiles, the flowers, everything,"  
><em>  
>I dig after my phone and pick it up. Oliver is laughing at me. It's not my fault I have Taylor Swift as ringtone, I swear Tala changed it.<p>

"Ellu?" I answer and stick my tongue out at Oliver that tries not to laugh out loud.

"_Max! I'm so glad to talk with a sane person!" _I blink. He sounds very stressed. What's going on?

"_Tala is at the hospital again," _oh. That's not a surprise.

"_Could you help me out?" _Unusual, Brooklyn asking for help from me.

"Sure Brook, what is it?" Oliver has stop laughing and is now looking at my phone.

"_I can't get a hold of Raul and I'm a bit of a situation here. Do you have some spare money?" _Eh, I guess? Wait, Raul? What does he has to do with anything? Anyway, money.

"I think I have some, what do you need it for?" I ask and Oliver tilt his head. I guess I could beg him for some money if I don't have enough.

"_I need you to bail me out," __not again! This is so tiresome! Wait._

"You're in **jail**? What the **hell** Brooklyn?" I'm walking around in circles again. This is the kind of behavior I expect from Tala, not Brooklyn.

"_It's kind of a long story, could you please get over here?" _Oh. My. God.

"Yes, but just so you know I am very disappointed in you!" I respond, pointing my finger at the screen. Oliver stares at me in shock. He can't believe Brooklyn is in jail either I guess.

"Where is here?" I sigh in defeat. I guess I should get him.

"_The police station nearest the hospital!" _Another voice calls out from the background. I know that voice.

"Why is Tyson there with you? What's going on?" I have now burned a whole in the floor for walking around in circles.

"_Max, there is kinda time limit for phone calls at police stations so if you could just get here that would be awesome," _oh. Right.

"I'll be there as fast as possible!" I hang up on him. Then I sit down and continue eating my lunch.

"Could you drive me to the hospital? I have to check on Rei and Tala today. You're welcome to join but I don't think Tala will like it. No offense!" I add and give him the peace sign while smiling. He stares at me like I'm some kinds of alien.

"Aren't we going to get Brooklyn and Tyson out of jail?" He ask and inspect my brick phone. Everyone seems to be so skeptic towards it, meanies! I'm sorry I don't have the money to buy a 'proper phone'. I swallow my bite and look at Oliver. As an answer to that question I pour another glass of milk.

"Ne."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rei~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hate pink. I hate everything that's associated with pink. I hate everyone that wears pink. It's an eye killing color and it should be forbidden to wear, to paint and to think about. So let's not. Let's eat.  
>That's right, I have food. It's a mix of mashed intestines, ant eggs and green glob. More correctly called meat, rice and green glob. I admit, I have no idea what that green stuff is so I have just avoided eating it. Which I'm having real problem doing, the eating part not the avoiding.<br>I can't hold the fork straight for more than mere seconds before my hand start shaking like crazy and I can't do anything about it.

I think my beloved wife would be happy to feed me but she's not here now, isn't that a shame?  
>You should have seen me when I tried to drink. I managed to not spill a thing but this is tiresome. I want to eat, and I want to eat now.<br>The door opens, I glare at my hand. The nurse should be able to help me but it seems so pathetic, getting fed by someone else.

"Hey," I look up at the person talking. It's him. I don't know exactly why, I just loath that guy. All he did was coming in here, claiming the only person I trust took advantage of me before and.. Oh right, that's why I loath him.

"What are _you _doing _here?_" I ask and make it perfectly clear I don't want him here.

"Why is it rice on the floor?" Did he just ignore me? Who does he think he is? "Don't you like the food?" I don't know. I can't eat it. Maybe he can help? Wait, what was that thought? I don't want his help.

"Get out," I say and go back to staring at my food. I can't help but feel like this happened before when I was younger. But that could just be me. Why is Kai still standing there?  
>"Would you like something else to eat?" I glare at him. It does sound like he want to help, but I don't want his help.<p>

"No. I want you to get out," this time he glares back at me. What doesn't he get? This is _my _room so I decide who gets to be in here!

"You're acting spoilt. I'm just trying to be friendly," his tone is harsh. He completely changed attitude from when he entered the room.

"Get out!" I scream loud and throw my glass at him. I regret it the minute I let go. But it just crashes halfway. I don't even have the energy in my body to throw a water glass.

"God, I'm pathetic.." I hide my face in my hands. Memories of the night refuse to leave my mind alone. The emptiness, the loneliness, the stupid fear of the stupid wind. Someone takes my hands away from my face. It's still him. Didn't he get the message when I threw the glass at him?

"You're not pathetic," he brushes my cheek softly. I can feel my face heat up. Why is he so close?

"Get away from me!" I attempt to push him away but he's way more heavy than a water glass. He back away, a very stoic face on. With no further word he leave the room. I raise my hand to the place where he touched me. Why would he do that? I feel so tired, I think I'll sleep again and try to eat more later. Seems good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tala~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He wrap his arms around her waist. Her eyes sparkle in the moonlight. He slowly bends closer to kiss her softly on the lips. "I love you.."

**Click.**

A woman and a man is dancing in a big room. He's holding her tight. "I love you.."

**Click.**

"The weath-"

**Click.**

"And with us in the studio we ha-"

**Click.**

"_California here we go, right back where we started from."_

I want to throw the remote on the TV and break the screen. Is there_ nothing _to watch? I should just order a movie.

**Click.**

Not that I want to talk with a doctor or a nurse again. They're all incompetent idiots and they refuse to admit they are. Then there's the part where I wrestled down one of them and ran for it. I don't get why that guy was complaining about, at least it wasn't in a dark alley somewhere.

**Click. Click. Click. Click.**

"Bored?" I almost drop the remote. Turning my head I see Bryan standing right next to me with a smirk. I react fast and hit him in the face with the remote.

"You fucking bastard!" He scream at me and throws the remote away. It shatters against the wall.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that, you know I don't like it," I respond and cross my arms over my chest. The look on Bryan's face is empty and I don't have the energy to try to read it. What is he doing here anyway? I thought the cops took him away this morning when he started that fight.  
>No wait it was yesterday morning. No wait it was night. I think.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Good question..

"My mind is like this big boll of fluffiness," I try to help explaining with arm gestures but I'm stuck to that fucking IV and I don't want my arm to be ripped off.

"What the hell did you just say?" I blink. I'm not sure. Did I say something? Why is he even here he should be home or something!

"Get the fuck out!" I point at the door and turn my back on him. The TV is stuck on some stupid drama so I'll just sleep.

"So you can run away again? Man, wished I could have seen that," He's still here? Why is he here? Can't he just leave me the fuck alone?

"Yah, but you weren't there, like usual," I answer with dry voice and hug my pillow. Stupid IV. Stupid Bryan. Stupid fluffy mind.

"I just want to help," right. Of course he wants to help now, seeing the terrible condition I'm in.

"There's nothing you can do for me so just leave me be," I think I'm about to cry. Why is that? Stupid body.

"Fine," his chair scrap against the floor.

**Baam!**

He's angry with me. That's good. If he's angry he might go back to hating me instead of this.. this... pity state he has on me! It reminds me how it used to be before all the shit happened and I started with this nice hobby of drinking and killed my body.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I'd just like to take this opportunity to say don't do as these characters and don't hold stuff in and talk with your friends okay bye<p> 


	9. Headache

**Story Title:** Comatose

**Summary:** Rei wakes up from a coma, but with 'friends' fighting over his head and another one dying things are complicated.

**Author's Note:** I realize by putting the review answers up here I'm spoiling the chapters for new readers. I'd find that annoying as hell so I'll fix it when the chapters load like a good author.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tala~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

I'm awake again, wonderful feeling. I have to get up and use the shower later, while I still have the room.

"Mister Valkov," the door opens behind me and I look at the doctor. He smiles politely at me and walk inside the room. I turn off the TV and wait for him to speak. "Have you decided about the operation?" He says and I look down at my hands. I hadn't given that any thought since last time they asked.

"Your body is slowly starting to give up, if you do not go through with the operation you will die," I refuse to look at the doctor. It's a cruel reality that I doomed myself.

"Everyone dies one day," I respond and finally look up at him.

"With your condition that one day might be the end of this week mister Valkov," I look away again. "You should reconsider your decision before it is too late. There has to be something you want to live for," no. Not really. Get that you fucking idiot? Leave my sight before I throw the new remote on you, fucking bastard!

He walks out from the room after some minutes, maybe he got the point from my intense glare? Anyway, I have to do something to distract my mind. Right, TV.  
>A nurse gave me a new remote, seeing as Bryan broke the last one, so I turn the TV on. Maybe there will be something good this time?<p>

"The weather i-"

**Click.**

"See how graceful she is as she spread out her wings and fly for t-"

**Click.**

"_We just received news that a crazy red-haired man with a blue bandana is chasing two men across the park."_

**Click.**

Wait a minute, that seemed fun. Let's watch it.

**Click.**

"_The hunt began at the Seintdown Hospital in town and has been going on for only a few minutes. Both the man who are chasing and the two men being chased are former professional bladers but this doesn't look like an exercise to me."_

Say what?

_"Hold on, we seem to be having something new on the situation. __It appears that the two men being chased are Max Tate and Oliver Polanski. The man chasing them is Johnny McGregor!"_

… Come again?  
><em><br>"And wait, a new man just caught up with Johnny. I think it's Enrique Tornatore! And behind him .. Well can you believe this people? Tyson Granger!"_

.. My mind.. is out of words... what the fuck is going on?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rei~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh my.. Shit. That's light. Adjust, adjust. Take your time. Then slowly open your eyes. Then try to find out who the intruder in my room is.  
>Wait, I smell something wonderful again. I think it's a mix of cream, ice cream and other yummi stuff. I want it!<p>

I open my eyes, it's very bright in here. Someone pulled the curtains away, I actually like it. I can see the sun now.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," I look at the intruder. He's not so tall, has green hair and a brown jacket on. Not another one of these weird guys, I can't take it.

"Would you like me to close the curtains again so you can go back to sleep?" Well, that's new. Someone actually asked me what I want, I'm honored. But I'm also wide awake.

"No, that's fine. Who are you?" He's still standing by the window but walk closer and smile at me.

"I'm Oliver Polanski, it's a pleasure to met you," wait. I didn't know this guy before or what?

"I didn't know you before?" I ask and eye him suspiciously. He laughs and nods.

"You did, but because you don't remember me I thought I would start over," he explains with that smile on his face. This guy has a brain to the difference from the other idiots I've been meeting. I'm cranky, I must be hungry.

"You smell like.. something," damn I don't know the word for it! Oliver looks surprised for a moment before he lights up again.

"Pastry or pancakes maybe?" He suggests. I didn't get that word tho.

"Past eri?" He smiles and seem to be thinking for a moment. I'm glad he didn't laugh at my confusion.

"Pastry. For example milk, ice cream and so. I'm a chef so I cook a lot," that explains why I get hungrier every second. "When the doctor allows you to eat normal food I'll cook for you!" He sounds so excited saying that. I had normal friends? Who could have known?

"I can eat normal food now. If you count the hospital food as normal," I mutter the last part and he laughs a little. Then he sits down, it took a while. I guess he wasn't sure if I wanted him here.

"How are you feeling? I heard you can't walk yet," no not that boring subject! Well, I guess he wants to be nice. But still!

"Tired. Lonely. And I hate Kai," just to point that out clear. So everyone knows.

"Well, that can't be helped. He's a difficult person to be friends with, but you should give it some time," not that crap talk again. "Maybe you'll accept him later, but if you don't that's okay too," he smile again and give me a thumbs up. I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say he's friends with that blonde guy Max.

"Everyone is telling me that I don't actually hate Kai or I don't mean that about Tyson and other stuff," I say and smile a little. "I feel so lonely and these people who were my friends are fighting with each other over my head. It's not a great comfort," then there is that wife thing that I don't get. How could I love someone like her? She made me hate pink. Not that I liked it before but if someone can make you want to ban a color from the country you live in I think that person isn't right for you. But that could just be me.

"You have all these people around you that say they're there for you but they just want to be friends with the picture perfect you," Oliver says with a heavy sigh. He must be going through the same thing. I feel like I should comfort him but I have no idea how. "I don't mean my problems are as big as yours!" He quickly defend himself.  
>I try to think before opening my mouth so I don't say something wrong.<p>

"Comparing your problems to mine is stupid. You can't know how I feel about this but at the same time I have no idea how you feel at the moment," I hope that came out right.

"You're smart," he smiles again. This time it's a warm smile. I made someone feel better, that makes me happy.

"Thanks," I yawn. Can I really be tired already? I don't want to sleep already.

"What would you like for me to cook for you?" Oliver ask with a smile and I try to think of food I like.

"Pancakes," with cream. Ice cream. Cream. Fluffiness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Max~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Thud.**

I hate my life.

**Thud.**

I hate my life.

**Thud.**

I hate my life.

**Thud.**

"Mister Tate, you should stop hitting your head against the wall it can cause brain damage," a nurse warns me. I smile at her.

"Oh, thank you," I respond and turn back to the wall.

**Baam!**

I hate my life.

**Baam!**

I hate my life.

**Baam!**

"Max! Stop doing that or the nurse will give you your own room!" Oliver pushes me away from the wall and points towards the cafeteria.

"Rei is asleep so we should eat something," oh right. Food. I don't want food. I want a new life. Could I order that?

"Sit down here," Oliver says and pull out a chair for me. I sit down. How could this happen? Oh wait, is this a table?

**Baam!**

I hate my life.

**Baam!**

"What are you doing Max!" Hilary's voice echo in my head. I turn to look at her. She sits down beside me very slowly.

"What happened?" She place one arm on my shoulder and has a concerned look on her face. What happened? Let's start over.

"It started with a Christmas party. A fun Christmas party. Or no, long before that. But during Christmas Rei had his accident and everyone treated him as if he was dead! You know the only two people who actually spent some time here are me and Tala! Tala spent more time here than Kai ever did! And he was all alone, just like me. But he did his best not trying to commit suicide again because then I would be all alone completely alone. And now Rei woke up and Kai is twisting his mind like puppet master! Everyone expects me to me cheerful Max and I just can't do it anymore with people dying everywhere I turn. I just can't.."

**Baam!**

My head hits the table again. I'm so tired.

"Max, what are you talking about? No one is dead," Hilary pets my head carefully. I turn to look at her.

"I was just visiting Tala," I don't know if I should laugh or just die on the spot.

"How is he?" She asks me with a sweet smile. My throat is dry and hurts. I'm not at my breaking point anymore. I'm passed that.

"Max! What's the meaning of letting Enrique pick us up?" Tyson suddenly shows up from nowhere.

"Tyson don't yell at him! He's not feeling well!" Hilary stands up to act like a wall between me and Tyson. One must admire her spirit! Speaking of spirit, I need a drink.

"Don't yell in the hospital Granger," Kai? Do people just appear out of thin air in this hospital?  
>I get up from my seat and can see Oliver slowly walking towards me. He doesn't want to attract attention. I completely understand him.<p>

"Oliver, I need to ask you for a major favor," I speak low. The whole group is fighting right next to us. Except for Brooklyn that's ordering something to eat in the cafeteria.

"Sure, anything," Oliver responds and I back slowly towards the exit with a strong grip on Oliver's wrist.

"Could you kill me?" I ask him. Only a few steps away from the exit door! Wait, who's that on the outside? Oh no. Please no. I'll do anything just don't let it be who I think it is.  
>The door opens before us and Johnny is standing there with Robert. This isn't happening.<p>

"Oliver?" Johnny's hate in that name is heard by the others. They turn around and I feel like I'm in the middle of something.

"Oliver..." I whisper. He's trembling.

"Y-yes?" I look from Tyson to Robert and then to Johnny. I tighten my grip around Oliver's wrist to make sure I don't loose him.

"If you stop running, I'm draging you behind me, got it?" I don't give him time enough to even understand what I said before I start running. Luckily he's still well-trained and a quick thinker so he understands that I plan to just run. I'm not really fast but when my life depends on it I can run faster than Rei.

"Where the hell are you going?" Johnny tries to catch Oliver from me. Like I'll let that happen!  
>I don't now how I succeed but somehow I force Oliver my way so Johnny can't catch him. Then we both run like crazy to get away from everyone that could want anything to do with us.<p>

* * *

><p>KaiHiwRayKon: I'm glad people find it funny because I laugh myself at some points because I think I'm funny<p>

Pummy: I want to show you how you wrote back then and see your reaction

RiyuM: Tala is stupid. I'm sorry

Thanks for reading!


	10. More Complications

**Story Title:** Comatose

**Summary:** Rei wakes up from a coma, but with 'friends' fighting over his head and another one dying things are complicated.

**Author's Note:** Ah this was the chapter I suggested a high school story. It's called Sakura High *self promotes*

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rei~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"I thought Mister Hiwatari had told you," doctor Cullen tries to calm me down. I don't care what she thinks, he didn't tell me.

"Get him here," I say with a calm and demanding voice. I need to talk with _Mister_ Hiwatari now. He has some explaining to do.

"He said that he was busy and will come back tomorrow," she explains again. I got it, I'm not stupid.

"I don't care if he's in a meeting with the emperor of China just get that bastard over here now!" My head is pounding. Great.

"You should rest," she says and avoids my demand. When gets over here I'll kill him.

"Fine. Then I want to see Tala," I say with arms crossed over my chest. I know I'm being very childish but it feels natural.

"Okay then I will get Mister Valkov ," I can hear in her way of speaking that she's not happy with this. After all Kai decided that it's not in my best interest to see Tala. That bastard, going on and deciding what's best for me! But I have to give him credit for banning Mariah from the hospital.

The door closed behind the doctor and I smile in triumph. I made someone obey my will. Fear me oh ordinary people! Not even that cockroach can stop me now. Moha-ha-ha-hah!

Now then to explain my behavior. You know Tyson? Yah, I wish I didn't. Anyways, he was here earlier with and Hilary. He babbled nonstop about things I can't remember. Then before leaving they left these photo-albums by my bed that I have looked at for the last hours. Then I also watched old videos about spinningtop-games.  
>It proved that Mariah indeed was someone I knew and I almost lost to her. Can you believe it? Lose to a girl.. I try to be all macho and care but honestly I couldn't care less. Back to the point!<p>

_Mister _Hiwatari was our team leader. Coach. Captain. Sadistic bastard that made us run 30 laps only to say we ran them wrong and had to redo them. He saw himself like the king of the world and hated us deeply. Then he abandoned our team for some freaky bitbeast named Black Dranzer and went all freaky himself. He was in Tala's team(The team that wanted to control the world) and stole other bitbeast!  
>Then he had another personality switch and turned back to our team. And he lost to Spencer. I laughed at that part. I know, I'm so evil. Then it was something about a weird robot and scientist (No movies and I did not, have not and will never have the energy to listen to Tyson's ramble). I teamed up with Kai. I think we lost.<br>Then the year after I go and join my old team (I don't get why because they suck) and I lost to Kai. That abandon Tyson to join Tala in the beginning of the tournament. Let me say it again. He abandon Tyson to join Tala. In the end he lost to Tyson and went nuts. So he decided to plot world domination with Booris again. Then he lost to Brooklyn (One good thing about all this movie watching is I'm learning names) and goes into some depression state I think. Then he joins our team again and wins against Brooklyn but almost dies.  
>That guy has issues. Big issues.<p>

You know what else I noticed? He had his arm wrapped around me in some of the photos and I thought that was only for couples. I also saw that some photos had been removed.  
>But nothing made me remember anything or understand why these people are fighting over my head. But I did understand from my battle with Bryan why the wind scares me.<br>Something else that I noticed in those pictures was that everyone were smiling. Even Kai is smiling a little when he's standing next to me. We all seemed so happy. Like friends should be! But the later photos were different, Kai is taking a distance from me and I could see myself glare at him in some photos. I wonder what happened under that time?

"And this my people, has been the wonderful insight to Rei's brain. Stay tune for his thoughts about ice cream with strawberry flavor!" I think I just jumped five meters.  
>To my right there is a very satisfied Tala standing and smiling mischievously. I just hate that guy.<p>

"You couldn't have said 'Hi' like a normal person?" I ask and inspect his clothing. He's wearing a hospital dress, hospital pants and hospital slippers.

"I could," he responds and sits down. That smile doesn't go away.

"Why are you in hospital clothes?" I ask to leave the subject of him scaring me to death. I didn't know I thought out loud but now I know the reason the nurses seems so afraid of me.

"Because the Doctor is keeping me here one more night. But it's good that you wanted to talk with me again because that will give me one more chance to apologize about all of this," is he on drugs? He's talking. Tala doesn't talk so much.

"You don't have to apologize about the accident," I've said this before. But he shakes his head in disagreement.

"I'm going to commit suicide when these incompetent idiots let me out of here so I just had to apologize one last time. When you finally find out what happened that night you'll hate me so I want you to know I apologized until the end," I can't do anything but stare. Commit suicide? Why the hell would he do that? I know he's not joking but I can't believe it.

"Why would you do something like that?" I don't understand how anyone would want to end their life.

"I've got nothing to live for," okay, that seems like a logical reason but he can't be serious.

"What about the person you like? Won't he miss you?" Tala's face turns into stone for a second before he slowly shakes his head. I think I said something terribly wrong.

"He hasn't cared about me before so I doubt the news about my death will bring anything but a smile to his face," that can't be true. I know Tala is crazy but no one can like a person that doesn't care about you. Right?

"Wait, how do you know... I like someone?" He has to consider those words before saying them. I guess he think that way of putting it is childish.

"You told me," I remember that. Or well, I don't exactly remember him telling me it I just know he did. Make sense? Oh wonderful, I don't get it either.

"No Rei, I never..." He stops talking and looks at me with a very strange face. Like he just figured out the ultimate weapon to murder everyone he hates but isn't sure if he should share it.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask. He rubs his forehead and sigh. "What is it?" I ask again and lean over slightly.

"You don't actually remember me," well that's nice. Of all the people telling me what I remember and don't remember I never thought Tala would be one of them.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I ask and feel my eyes narrow.

"Nevermind. I have to go. You sleep or eat or watch TV or just lay there," he gets up fast and shuts the door behind him before I can say anything.

Did anyone understand what just happened? I'll just sleep on it. Yah, seems like a good idea. Or perfect idea. One of those ideas that can't ever be replaced by a cat in boots with ice cream gummy balls..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tala~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

First I was shocked. Then I panicked. Now I want to laugh so hard that my face will crack and my stomach hurt.

"Tala," Bryan grabbed my left wrist from behind. You know that laughing feeling I had? It died.

"Yes you lying, backstabbing, traitorous, dickheaded, fuckedu-"

"Stop it!" He yells at me and his grip around my wrist tightens.

"Let go!" I yell back and try to break free from his grip that only tightens the more I struggle.

**Bam!**

My head. My neck. My poor, delicate spine.

"What the fuck are you doing you fucking polarbear?" He pinned me to the wall! What the fuck is his problem?

"Stop with the yelling!" That's fucking great because yelling at me will make me stop yelling back.

"Just fucking let me go!" I don't think he's even considering it. Fucking polarbear.

"Stop yelling! I already have problems with the hospital from what happened earlier!" Oh yes you're right. I should be considerate and think about what Bryan wants. While I'm doing that I should also call Kai and ask how he's doing. I should also hug Tyson. I should also ask Hilary to marry me.

"I don't give a fuck!" I stop struggling. He got both height and muscles on me. I admit defeat. Suddenly the sky lights up and a lightning strikes down and kills me!

"Then what are you giving Brooklyn?" I guess no such luck this time either. And what the fuck did Bryan just imply? That I'm giving sex to Brooklyn? Why, how, where and who gave him that fucking brilliant idea?

"You're telling me that your relationship is innocent?" He smirk at me. But it's not a normal smirk. It's a Kai smirk. The one that says 'When I meet you alone I'll skin you alive and hang it. Then I'll sell your organs on Ebay.'

"What fucking relationship?" I don't even talk with that dude! Except from that time when Max went to America for his mother. And the other day.. night.. something.. when he visited me with Tyson and Bryan came in and there was yelling and the guards or police or whatevers took them away. I was drugged, I don't remember it so clear.

"You're pathetic and..." His voice fades. He's looking at me with poison eyes. I follow his gaze to my right arm. You know I walk around with a hospital robe with long arms over the hospital clothes? Well now you do! I have a good reason for it.

"You cut yourself?" I shake my head. Wrong!

"I tried to commit suicide by cutting my wrists open," you see the difference? It's not like I cut myself on daily basis because I hate my life. I just did it once when I attempted suicide.

"Why would you do that?" Gee Bry, I have no idea!

"Because I don't want to live anymore..." I suggest. He glares at me like there's no tomorrow to glare at me.

"How can you be so stupid?" Maybe my mom dropped me when I was little?

"You can't even imagine how I have felt up until now so you have no fucking right to judge me!" I can feel tears burn behind me yes. I refuse. I refuse I say!

"You can't end your life! That's selfish!" Oh no. You just crossed a very fine line.

"Don't fucking dare to tell me about my life and what I shouldn't do with it! I didn't fucking ask for this life and I end it when I fucking want to!" Rage. Anger. Hate.

"Let the patient go now!" Two nurses and a guard is standing behind Bryan. He hesitate before letting me go and I feel the blood rush to my hands.

"You're not leaving this hospital until you've changed your mind!" Well that helps. I feel a lot better already. I can see life is so much worth the effort.

"Fuck off and burn in hell Kuznetsov!" I yell one last time and run down the hall to my room. Lucky enough Rei and I are on the same floor.  
>I get in fast and shut the door behind me. Sinking to the floor I hug my legs. My body is trembling but the tears are gone.<p>

"You seem to grow more pathetic with each passing day Valkov," my head dart up. Standing right in front of me is none else but him. The man who make Booris seem like Santa Claus.

"Why are you here?" There's no point in standing up. In fact sitting like this make it less likely Kai will punch me in the face.

"To visit you actually. I was surprised when the doctor said that you were in Rei's room but I guess there's no one else for you to seek comfort in," he smirk and bend down to my level. I would do anything to wipe that smirk off. And now I'm so fucking dead I don't give a fuck what happens to anyone.

"You know Max and I were the ones that practically lived at this hospital before Rei woke up. I talked with him a lot when he was sleeping," I start and he gets up with an annoyed face.

"Hn," oh wait Kai you haven't heard the best part!

"You know it's highly unusual for a coma patient to just wake up like Rei and understand everything that happens around him, apart from the amnesia," I continue with a low voice and slow pace. "They often wake up at first under only a few seconds."

"And?" He's getting more and more annoyed. He doesn't understand it.

"Rei doesn't remember me," I explain. He still doesn't understand.

"What the hell are they feeding you here?" Fine. If you need it spelled out for you I will oh great Hiwatari.

"That time wasn't the first time Rei woke up. He had been awake before but too tired to understand his surroundings," my voice is steady. I already accepted this but Kai seems very against it.

"Rei was awake before when you talked to him and he remembers you because of what you said," there it is! Good for you Kai!  
>I move away from the door and look at his facial expression. His whole stoic mask brakes.<p>

"If I had been here... he might have..." He can't say it out loud but I know hell is breaking loose inside his head. If he had been at the hospital Rei might have woken up with him instead and the situation would have been different.

"I also have a theory about Rei's amnesia if you're sane enough to hear it," he looks at me with eyes so full of different emotions it makes me sick.

"What?" Kai isn't the person to cry so easily in public places but I think his voice is braking.

"I talked with that pink bitch and Lee. It seems his memories disappear right before he starts blading," he stares at me. I know. 'So what?'

"Rei went in Comatose after his first operation. Still his body continued to heal faster than the average human. Meaning his body protected itself somehow. I think the amnesia is the same shit," I don't dare to get up because I can't really read his response on my thoughts.

"I don't.." Yes Kai I understand that you're killing yourself inside.

"Rei got in that accident because of us. How did he meet us?" His eyes narrowed when I said "us". Not surprised.

"Blading," he respond. I hear his breathing getting heavier. I think it's logical but then again I'm a drugged drunkie that belongs at the funny farm.

"His mind deleted every memory of us..." He sits down on my bed and bury his head in his hands.

"No," I respond and I swear he wants to kill me.

"Kai, if it deleted everything Rei would behave like some five-year old kid, but he doesn't. He act almost like his age and remembers things you don't learn until you're older," I talk in slow and steady pace so I don't lose him. "But still, the amnesia is a good thing for your relationship," he gets up from the bed before I even finish that last sentence.

"Kai! Be logical! If Rei hadn't been in that accident and come back to the Christmas party with his body intact and his memories left do you think you would have any contact with him today?" He doesn't answer.

* * *

><p>KaiHiwRayKon: Tala is a little scared of Kai but it's mostly mental and I like the old Tala best too<p>

Riyu.M: Yes, a lot of things make sense, but still not. It's like my life. I got the bulb thing, totally. Kinda like what Kai got.

Pummy: A lot of things were left unexplained. Like you stopped reviewing and your writing style.


	11. Misunderstanding

**Story Title:** Comatose

**Summary:** Rei wakes up from a coma, but with 'friends' fighting over his head and another one dying things are complicated.

**Author's Note:** *whistles* I don't have anything to put here lalala

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Max~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

I've never felt so dead in my life. Physically and mentally. The 'I quit life' didn't work out as planned.

"Well he doesn't want to talk with anyone and I don't think you're an exception," Raul say to the phone and looks at me.

"That's right Raul you tell 'em!" I say with loud voice and take another sip of my drink. The lemon taste really hits the spot. Before you start thinking ahead I'm drinking water with a slice of lemon in.  
>I have rules about drinking, last time I drank while I was depressed I ended up in jail with grenades in my head and later when I received my phone-bill I saw that I had called both Tyson, Kai and Brooklyn many of times. Until this day I have no idea what I said to them.<p>

"I don't think Oliver want to talk with anyone either..." Raul looks at Oliver with a questing face.

"Dans l'enfer je vais," he mutters as response and take a sip from his drink. He's been muttering in french for some hours now. He's also been drinking for some hours and it's not water with lemon taste. Raul is just staring at Oliver with hopeless eyes.  
>I feel sorry for the guy. He saved us from everyone else and we repay him by drinking up his alcohol and eating up his lemons.<p>

"That's a no," I explain and Raul return to whoever he's talking with.  
>This isn't the first person to call him, in fact I think everyone in that freaking hospital has called him. The only person that hasn't is the president of Russia! Or wait, do they have a president? Yes, I've lived here for about two years but I have no idea if Russia has a president. I'm not so interested in the world around me.<p>

"Okey, bye!" Raul smiles and hang up. It takes about two seconds before his phone ring again.

"Ignore it," I suggest again but I know he won't listen. He's afraid that if he doesn't answer _they _will hunt us down like hunters and demand to know why Raul didn't answer. Raul isn't such a big fan of confrontation. Poor Raul.

"Maybe just... one time.." He puts the phone away and sits down next to me. Brave Raul!

"See it's eas-"

**Pling!**

"Ssy.." I finish my sentence after the doorbell stops plinging. So this is how it feels like being part of those thriller movies where nothing happens at first then the killer knocks on the door? In this case using the doorbell. Fancy hotel, having a doorbell.

"I'll go and see who it is," Raul gets up and slowly make his way out of the kitchen. Oliver is busy with his drink that's almost finished. Again.  
>I get up from my seat and open the small fridge. There's two more liters of that drink in here because I wasn't sure how much Oliver wanted.<p>

"Plus s'il vous plaît," he says in a much friendlier conversation tone. I guess even in his drunk state he knows who to be friendly with. I don't know exactly what he's saying but I know he wants a refill of that drink.

"Glass!" I order and he gives it to me.  
>I have to say Oliver is weird when he's drunk. If he <em>is <em>drunk. He's a five stared chef so he might be used to drinking. Anyway he's not so noisy, he doesn't do anything but drinking and he still speaks perfect French. I think, not completely sure about the French part.

"Here you go bud!" He accepts the glass and I put the pot back in the fridge. To my defense Tala was the one that learned me how to make it. For safety reasons I will not tell you what's in it.

"Eh guys," Raul walks back into the kitchen. I have the feeling something is wrong.

"Que?" Oliver asks while mixing his drink with a spoon to see the pretty colors move.

"We have guests," you see that _could _have been a good thing if it wasn't for the plural.

"Je vais au lit..." I don't speak french so I have no idea what it means but it has to be something about leaving because he's getting up.

"I'll take him to bed," wait what? Raul is leaving me here with the guest_s_?

"Okay," I have no idea what else to say or do so I take the drink Oliver left. The whole glass is full, shame on him.

"Tate," I turn around to see Kai standing in the opening in to the kitchen. I look around the room but it's like Raul teleported Oliver to the bedroom.

"What's with the formality? Aren't we friends?" I ask and the sarcasm in the last sentence makes him glare daggers at me.

"I'm here to talk," then let me set the table for you and we can have tea and talk about the good old days!  
>Or I could run to the door and scream 'By heavens light be cleansed demon!' after me like Tala did one time he ran into Kai. Somehow neither the police or the psychiatrist thought it was funny.<p>

"About what?" I ask and inspect his looks. He's wearing jeans and a black shirt, I guess it's his day off.

"Stuff," I suddenly hear Bryan's voice and he shows up from nowhere behind Kai. Then he moves around so he's standing next to him.

"Have you talked with Rei's doctor la-" Kai begins but Russian shouting interrupts him. I take a sip of my water to enjoy the show. Shit. Sink located. Now spit!

"Tate what the hell?" Flush with water. Actual water this time. How the hell could Oliver drink this shit?

"Shit that's disgusting..." I take the lemon that's on the bench and bite it. It's not good but way better than the shit I just drank. Shit.

"Do you know what's wrong with Tala?" No I don't feel like throwing up anymore. Thanks for asking Bryan.

"Haphephobia. Claustrophobia. Contreltophobia. Genophobia. He also suffers from Manic Depression and Alcoholism," I rabble up while opening the fridge and taking out my soda. The bitter taste of that drink won't leave my mouth.  
>There is shouting behind me in Russian so I guess Bryan didn't understand anything I just said. Maybe I said them wrong?<p>

"He has a fear of being touched. He has a fear of being trapped or locked in. He has a fear of sexual abuse and he has a fear of sexual relationships," I assume he understood the depression and Alcoholism. Otherwise he's stupid.

"I know that!" Then why did you ask you stupid little Russian? "Why do you know it?" He ask. The soda is taking away that disgusting taste. Victory!

"After he visited the doctor for some time I labeled his fears as phobias so he would get better treatment," I explain and rest against the counter.

"I didn't come here to talk about him I came to talk about Rei," Kai interrupts and glare at Bryan that glares back. Those two, gosh. There is no place I rather be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rei~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can you move your legs and sit up?" Doctor Cullen asks me. The nurse, Thomas if I remember right, is standing beside the bed. In case I fall again.

"I'll try," I say and move my legs. I'm stretching every muscle I have so much it's exhausting.

"They're moving!" Thomas says and smile wide. That's good because then I don't have to be the enthusiastic one.

"Damn," I say when I'm finally sitting straight with my legs outside the bed. That was hard work.

"I know you are tired now but it would be good for you if you took a walk outside," I just stare at her with wide eyes. Is she serious?

"You would sit in a wheelchair and a friend would walk beside you," she explains further. Makes sense.

"I'm not sure how that would work out," I say because I'm not sure I have anyone that I would like to take a walk with. Except for Tala but he was acting all weird before. Must be drugs.

"Thomas, go and get Mr. Masefield," the nurse nod and pat my shoulder before leaving.

"I will go and get the wheelchair. Try to make your legs move but be careful," Doctor Cullen warns me before she also leaves.

Well this is nice. I'm going to see the outside! With Masefield. Whoever that is. I'm going outside with a person I don't know. Awesome.  
>I try to dingle with my legs but they're slow in reacting. I hope I'll be able to walk proper in the future.<br>The door opens and a man walk inside. He's wearing a long, gray coat and white pants. His hair is orange and he has an ear piercing.

"Hey Rei, I'm Brooklyn," he says and smiles. It's a warm smile. I think this man is normal, like Oliver.

"Hey," I have no idea what to say to people I don't know. Because I actually know them but I don't remember. No wait don't think like that! Will only make my head pound.

"I heard you can't walk," he says and look at my legs.

"Ah no, not yet. But my back muscles are fine now so I can sit straight. When I can walk I'll be able to leave the hospital and go home. Wherever that is," I say the last part without thinking. He doesn't react negative tho, he just nods and smiles. Almost makes me think he's not listening.

"You don't have a home," he says. What's that supposed to mean? I live in the gutter? He look out the corridor fast. Then he moves to the other side of the door and holds it up.

"Ah great you are here! I will help Mr. Kon then show you the Exit," Doctor Cullen place the wheelchair some steps away from me. How am I supposed to get in that? It didn't work so well last time I tried. A hint to what happened; I fell.

"I'll help instead. He gained back most of his weight these last couple of days," Brooklyn say and walk over to me. Did he just call me fat?

"Try to stand up, I'll catch you before you fall," it wasn't 'If you fall'. It was 'Before you fall'. How comforting.

"Right," I say and look down. My feet are touching the floor but it's a long way down for my face.

"I got all day," he still has that smile on. I changed my mind, I dislike him. Something about that smile bugs me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Max~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I nod, I understand his argument.

"So what do you say?" Bryan asks me and I nod again. I understand fully what they're getting at.

"Well hearing both of your theories I must say, as a normal human being, my professional opinion is that you're both insane," I was going with 'idiots' but I want to live another day.

"Max, it makes sense!" Kai defend himself and Bryan nods in agreement.

"So does a break in a training session but you wouldn't listen!" I throw back and he glares at me.

"Would you change your opinion if I said it's Tala's idea?" He visited Tala and _talked _with him? Not only that, he actually_ listened_? Is the world coming to an end?

"Yes. You taking advice from a drugged, hangover and insane Russian will make me change opinion," I say with so serious voice he knows I'm sarcastic.

"Sarcasm it he lowest form of humor Tate," Bryan warn me. I think his glare is worse than Kai's because Bryan is... he just scare me more than Kai does.

"Fits the lowest form of humans then," I respond with a smile. Dignity? Pfft! I lost that years ago. I don't think I even was born with it.

"True," I know I just said I am the lowest form of humans but hearing Bryan agree still makes me angry. Just because I know what I am doesn't mean I want to hear it from other people. Or it's just that Bryan piss me off. Damn homophobe. I hope he knows he's surrounded.

"What if Tala is right?" Kai ask, ignoring our little dispute. I shrug as response. Give him a prize? Praise him? Invite him to Disney Land?  
>Kai and Bryan goes back to their shouting in Russian. I think it has something to do with Rei but I'm not sure. I can't believe I lived here for more than one year and I can't even say 'Hey' in Russian.<br>The door to the living room opens and Raul walk in. He's talking in his phone again. Wonder who it is this time?

"Well I can see that but I can't do anything about it," he sits down next to me. He switched clothes to green pants, a white tank-top and a blue hoodie over. Is he going out?

"It was your time to buy it!" Silence falls over the Russians. Raul sighs and scratch his head. I think he came here to say something like 'Hey Max, I'm leaving you here with a drunk Oliver and two insane Russians!' But he doesn't want to say it while talking with someone in the phone. How considerate of him! No, that wasn't sarcasm.

"I have to talk with Max so I'm hanging up," he says but the other person is talking so he doesn't. I think Kai is loosing patience.

"Okay bye!" He hangs up with a smile and puts the phone back in his pocket.

"Going out?" I ask and he nods fast. Oh, he's excited about it to. A date?

"I'm going to the hospital to accidentally bump into Brooklyn. Then I'll make him grocery shop with me by using the excuse 'I don't understand the store, everything in Russia is weird', or something like that to spend time with him!" He almost clap his hands in excitement. I guess they aren't a couple yet.  
>But Brooklyn did mention Raul when he was in jail so they must have arrived in Russia together. Hehe, lil' Brook in jail.<p>

"Are you sure it will work?" I ask, it's a secure plan if Brooklyn is a dense person. Which he isn't. But I won't tell anyone that.

"Sure! I learned it from Rei when.. Yah.." Raul interrupts himself out when he remembers Kai and Bryan are still in the room.

"Shall we leave then?" I suggest and stand up. Kai is watching Raul with an intense gaze. I think he would like for Raul to finish that sentence. There is some Russian exchanged and they stand up.  
>I look at their backs before finally making my mind up. Taking a deep breath I open my mouth to speak.<p>

"Bryan, can you stay for a minute? I have to speak with you," I can't believe I just said that. The person I called for turns his head my way with a raised eyebrow.

"Alone," I say when Raul and Kai are waiting by the front door and doesn't leave. Kai looks at us but say nothing and I can't read his face.

"Bye Maxie!" Raul waves and I wave back. He and Kai close the door behind them, leaving me alone with Bryan. Said Russian is waiting for me to talk with arms over his chest.

"It's about Tala, he refuse to accept my financial help with his hospital bills and the operation," I explain and scratch my head.

"And?" He asks. I don't even know where I'm going with this. Why did I even think this was a good idea?

"If he doesn't go through with the operation he'll die!" Bryan is still unaffected. "Do you want Tala dead?" Now he shift position slightly.

"If he can't achieve his goals here he might do it somewhere else," well that's awfully Kai like. Or is it Kai that is like Bryan?

"Just because Kai made him miserable in this life you support him to choose the chance of being happy in next life?" If there is a next life. I don't know where Bryan stand in that argument.  
>He shrug. Could be a yes. Could also mean he's thirsty. I don't know much about his body language.<p>

"Tala made himself miserable. It's not someone else fault he can't take care of himself," okay this is a waste of time. It's like talking with Kai.

"Sure, he can't take care of himself. But on the other hand Kai can't do that either and you're still by his side," I mutter and glare and the wooden floor.

"What?" He question and glare at me. In those black pants and white tank-top that shows he has worked out very good he looks very scary.

"Kai is just a person who comes and goes and plays with people feelings between that. I can't understand why you're with that guy! Tala is … Tala! He was your team-captain and you seemed like good friends. Why the hell did you choose to be with Kai?" His facial expression change from stoic to anger. Progress!

"I just followed Tala's example," wow that's a blow below the belt for Tala.

"Tala was in love with you but you were a homophobe so he hooked up with someone else and you blame him for it?" Did I just say that out loud? Noo, I didn't. Right?

"If he was in love with me he wouldn't have fucked Hiwatari!" I guess I did say that out loud. And now we're in a screaming contest.

"He did that because you're a homophobe and he was afraid to lose you as friend!" I don't know why I'm screaming really. I just have to win this.

"Who the hell said I'm a homophobe?" He's walking closer but I won't let it scare me off.

"Mystel," I say after some thinking. He just stares at me. "Well I don't know who told Tala first but you and Mystel had an argument then Oliver defended Mystel and Johnny is also a homophobe so Oliver was kicked out of his team then he came here and told me," I start rambling mostly for myself.

"That wasn't about homosexuality it was ab- I don't have to explain myself to you!" I'm confused. There are spinning circles around my head.

"Then explain yourself to Tala. He doesn't have to die thinking you hate him," I cross my arms over my chest. As if it was magic the glaring stops and he shift to a relaxing pose.

"So you mean that Tala loved me but he didn't say anything because he thought I was a homophobe?" He repeat that slowly and I nod.

"And the fact he's afraid of relationships because he's afraid it will crumble and people will get hurt and so," I add and he leans back to the front door.

"You think that telling me this now will change anything?" He asks with a smirk. Fine, then just go you stupid Russian.

"Just go you stupid Russian! Spread your chilly attitude towards warm feelings somewhere else and let Tala loves you until he dies!" I start waving in the air as if he's some disgusting bug.

"Stop that!" No I will not because I see you as a disgusting bug. "There is no way Tala can be in love with me!" Oh you meant that.

"Fine, forget I said it! Which is good because Tala told me to keep it a secret. He also told me not to tell Tala he said anything," Bryan stares at me. "He was drunk," he nods understanding. Argh!

"Just go!" It's not like I can throw him out or anything but I can call security!

"Take it back!" He snorts at me. Fine.

"I take back Tala's love because he will never say it anyway and frankly you're not worth it. I can't understand what he sees in you, I can't understand what Rei saw in Kai and I really can't understand why you're not leaving this hotel room!" I point at the door. I'm almost up in his face now.

"I'm not leaving because I need your help with Tala!" My mouth hang open. Say what now?

* * *

><p>Pummy: Back in the days when I updated fast. Such beautiful times<p>

Riyu.M: This whole story is a big misunderstanding and every character in it needs a shrink


	12. Chilly

**Story Title:** Comatose

**Summary:** Rei wakes up from a coma, but with 'friends' fighting over his head and another one dying things are complicated.

**Author's Note:** Why did I suddenly make stars to show who's POV it was? I don't understand.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Rei*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

The creature stand up on two legs and roars. The people scream in fear and run for their lives. I try to run to but the big creature trap me in a corner. Its breath smells like death and saliva drops on the ground. I try to scream but my voice won't obey. My legs are trembling and the creature take a step closer. The black eyes stare empty at me. This is unreal. It's a bad dream. Why can't I wake up? It growls as long spikes grow out of it's back.

**Smack!**

Where is it? I just saw it. Where did it go? Why does my forehead hurt? Did it eat me? Am I dead? No wait it's light in here. White walls and some flowers standing everywhere in the room. There is also a person standing by my bed rubbing his jaw. Not just any person, it's _Mister _Kai Hiwatari the Pervert. The person that ignored my _request _to speak with him is now here. I'm honored.

"Morning," I say. He just glares at me. "What could I possibly have done to irritate you this early in the morning?" I ask knowing I'll get no response.

"It's not mo-" The door swing open.

"Afternoon Rei! How ya feeling?" Tyson asks. I could guess it was him, no one else is such an idiot to swing a door open to a hospital room.

"If he didn't have a heart problems before he surely has it now," Kai says and Tyson looks like he want to throw something on Kai so he drops down dead.

"Well he did see your face when he woke up," Tyson retorts. And the doctor wonder why I don't want my friends to visit so often.

"Stop arguing you fucking idiots. You're giving me a worse pounding head than vodka," Tala says and walk in to the room.

"What are you doing _here_?" Tyson asks and he doesn't sound _soo _hostile. Just a little.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Tala counters. I cover up my chuckle with a cough. Kai glares at me so I think he caught me.

"Aren't you busy getting fucked?" Kai asks, could he be less human?

"Aren't you busy paying for it?" Those two clearly have issues to work out. Big issues. Oh right they won't work it out because Tala is dying. Awesome. I don't want him to die but ask him to stay alive would be selfish of me.

"I'll go get the doctor, and perhaps a security guard," Tyson says and rush out of the room. Wish I could follow him. Because now there is Russian shouting. That's new, from what I've been told Tala wants to avoid Kai not talk with him.

"You fucking piece of..." Tala says but switch back to Russian. Their voices are so loud and they're talking in a language I can't even try to understand. Speaking of fucking, if I had sex before but can't remember it does that make me a virgin? In that case I'm a 20-year old virgin. How funny.

".. What was that?" Kai asks and look at me.

"Kai, know what this is?" Tala asks while rubbing his index finger and thumb together. "It's the smallest violin in the world and I'm playing it just for you!" He says with a smirk. Then he slowly backs out of the room while playing his violin.

"So... I have to go and get something to eat... You should rest," Kai says and rush out of here. I don't know much about him but from what I've been told Kai Hiwatari is a cold douche that would not, under any circumstances, show any emotions other than hate and he would mostly definitely not stutter. But that wasn't correct way of speaking, he almost seemed nervous. Why would he be that?

"Ah good you're awake! We thought it would be good for you to try to stretch your legs again!" Thomas says and eyes the room. Does he have any idea how wrong it sounds? There will be no one but _me _stretching my legs, thank you. "Where did your friends go?" I have no idea. I think Tala went back to the funny farm.

"What's the worlds smallest violin?" I ask because I don't remember hearing it before.

"You mean this?" Thomas puts his index finger and thumb together, repeating what Tala did.

"Yah, what does it mean?" I ask and he chuckle. What's so funny?

"You use it when you think someone is complaining too much. Or when someone has a problem you couldn't care less about," ah. Tala dared to do something like that around Kai? "You often say 'This is the worlds smallest violin playing the worlds saddest tune for you'," ahh now I get it! Sarcasm. That's actually funny.

"Would you like something to eat?" He asks and smile. I guess, anything not to sleep. I wouldn't want to continue that nightmare. But I'm not sure what's worse, that nightmare or the hospital food? I can't remember eating anything special but I've watched shows about cooking and it seems way better there than the food here.

"I'll get you a wheelchair and you actually have special made food ready for you now. Oliver made it," oh I hope it's pancakes!

"Thanks," I say and he smiles again. Finally I'm getting good food! Wait, Oliver said he would cook for me when I was out of this hospital. Does that mean I can leave soon?

"Oh, before I forget, your friends are showing you a beybattle outside after you finished eating," he can't be serious. I spent hours watching videos about that spinningtops game and now I have to watch it live? I guess just getting pancakes and fresh air is too much to ask for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Max*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sit down on the floor and start reading my mail. It's mostly ads in Russian that I don't understand. There it is! The white envelope holding the key to one of life's mysterious places. I'm serious, inside this envelope there is an actual key that goes to an apartment somewhere in Russia.  
>I open it carefully and take out the letter inside. It's more of a note with an address written on it. There is also a map that explain how to get to the address by subway and buss. Brooklyn is so considerate! I place the envelope in my pocket and get up from the floor. Like I said it's considerate of him but I'm not going there with bus and so. I blackmailed myself a driver and a car.<p>

"Move your ass Tate!" I hear Bryan yell from outside my apartment.

"Coming!" I yell back and put my green hoodie back on. It's very cold outside, I don't understand why anyone wants to live here.  
>I lock the door behind me and rush to the car. You know at this time Tala would complain how warm it is. Another proof he's insane.<p>

"Get in the car and tell me the destination," Bryan isn't hostile towards me now. He's even trying to be friendly, in his own little way. The reason is because of Tala, it's also because of Tala he's driving me to this address.

"Holy pie.." I just stare at the car. It's looks like one of those blue and black sport cars only rich people can afford. I get to ride in a expensive car, this is my lucky day!

"Move it!" Bryan is getting impatient, I think I would too. I hope he has butt warmers in that car because I'm freezing!

"This is a cool car," I say and carefully get in. First I ride in a limo then this. I must look like a prostitute.

"That's a big understatement but I guess you're not a car person so I take that as a compliment," he stomps on the gas the second I put my seatbelt on.

"Right sorry, I forgot you have a big interest in cars. Don't you upgrade them yourself?" I don't know why I'm talking with Bryan so don't ask. I just don't like silence.

"Right, upgrade," I think he didn't agree with my choice of words. "How can you know?" He asks and I scratch my head.

"Tala told me he had a hell of learning car-terms so he could understand what you were talking about," I say and look out the window. It's snow outside. Snow. In April!

"Really?" I can hear anger hinted in his voice.

"Well he thought the cars were cool for real but he just couldn't understand anything you were talking about. Then when you talked with someone else he got jealous so he decided to learn!" I defend Tala poorly.

"That's stupid," he says and make a quick turn. Maybe I should text Brooklyn and warn him that I will die in an accident before I get to the apartment?

"Are you planning on giving me that address before we drive on the main road?" I quickly take the note up and hand it over. He looks at it for a moment before returning it. I hope he knows where that place it because I can't read maps.

"So you know where this is?" I ask while putting the note back in my pocket. He's touching something next to the steering well. It looks like a small TV-screen. It lights up and what I think is Russian is shown on the screen.

"Have you ever seen a car?" He ask and turn his attention back to the road. Yes I have but not this fancy. Last time I was in one cupholders were fancy. This one has a TV, I guess I'm after.

"Not this expensive. What is that?" I point at the screen but am very careful not to touch it.

"GPS," he responds but I think it can do more than that. He just doesn't like talking with me if it isn't about Tala. Isn't that rude? I decide to look out the window to not bother him. Would be a waste of blackmail material if he throw me out and I have to walk. My legs still ache from that marathon I ran with Oliver.

_"Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang, Walla walla, bing bang."_

"Hello?" I answer. If the person is calling on my cellphone he better know who I am already.

_"Hello, this is Mira Nizovtseva and I work at the Seintdown hospital," _a woman says on the other line. Or I'm not sure, she sound young.

"Is this about Tala?" The car goes faster. I guess Bryan wants to get to that apartment fast so he can visit Tala after.

_"Yes. His condition is still the same as yesterday so there is still time for the surgery. If he waits until last minute he might not make it," _I know but I can't make him do anything! But I guess it's a little positive his condition hasn't changed. Yet.

"Okay, thank you for informing me. I'm coming over later for a visit," I think I broke the rules of visiting hours so many times they don't care anymore. Then again Rei has amnesia and Tala is dying so they should understand.

_"Okay. Bye," _she says and hang up on me. If his condition hasn't changed yet that could mean we have more time than we thought to pressure him into taking the surgery. It could also mean his body is a ticking bomb that at any time will just shut down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Rei*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well that gave nothing," Tyson says and sighs. I have to disagree on that, it gave me numb fingers.

"Maybe tomorrow," Enrique says and smiles reassuringly. Oh hell no, I ain't going out in that cold again to see them break another park-bench with spiningtops!

"I'll take Rei back," Hilary says and my wheelchair is being moved to the elevator. Do they have any idea how hard it is to keep up your warmth in one of these? Maybe I can push them in front of a car and force them to endure hours of coldness outside. I get it, they're my friends and they want to help me remember my past life and so. But is torturing me really the way to go?

"How did you like it?" She asks in polite tone.

"It was interesting the first ten minutes," I respond and brush my hands together in hope to regain my blood flow in them. Did I mention how cold it is outside?

"That's something I never thought I would hear from you," she laughs. I never more want to watch a Beyblade match until the day I die. Never, ever, ever again. I think my fingers agree. If I ever regain my memory I swear I'll pretend I haven't just to mess with everyone. They deserve it after this hell.

* * *

><p>ma: Kai isn't that bad, we just see one side of this story and it's unfair to him<p>

Riyu.M: I love the violin. I need it again. And stop spoiling

Gummybear: Peace

Pummy: You both remind me of those old people being like "Wait for me fellow teens. Yolo hastag swag"

Thanks for reading!


	13. Pause

**Story Title:** Comatose

**Summary:** Rei wakes up from a coma, but with 'friends' fighting over his head and another one dying things are complicated.

**Author's Note:** I still don't understand the stars like what purpose do they serve?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Tala*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

I blink. It's just, no. This can't be happening. I blink again but it's still there. Or is it? I close my eyes for five seconds.

"Mister Valkov..." Yup still there. And no, I don't mean the incompetent nurse, I mean the huge flower standing by the bed. It's more like flower_s_. They're all white with some blue spots. Why are they here?

"These came from Mister Kuztnesov," the nurse says and smiles.

"Is it possible to burn those?" I ask and she looks mortified. Haha, I love this. Seriously tho, she's taking those flowers out. Shit, what the hell was that. It feels like my stomach is rebelling.

"Here!" The nurse holds out a bucket just in time. "Oh my!" I think that's a bad sign. Seeing as I don't eat anything and succeed to throw up. I take a hold of the bucket myself. Blood taste, fuck.

"Water," I manage to say. I think my organs are playing ping-pong with a fucking stone. Fuck.

"Hold this," what? I'm busy throwing up here. Fuck. I feel another one coming up. Urgh.. Is it possible to throw up your organs?

"I will get the doctor," the nurse says and the door close. I still have this disgusting feeling in my throat and the blood taste. I refuse to swallow, refuse.

I almost drop the bucket when someone place a hand on my back. He slowly rub my back, it calms me. He's too used with this situation.

"This isn't good Tala. Please do the operation," Max pleads and I feel my hair being brushed aside. I don't want to do it unless someone gives me a reason that I accept.

"No," I look up from the bucket. The pain has disappeared and I'm in need of a shower.

"Please?" Max says again and take the bucket from me so I can stand up. "I heard you're getting along better with Kai now!" Right, my loath for Kai hasn't decreased a bit!

"I'm taking a shower. If the doctor shows up tell him to fuck off," I say and walk into the bathroom before Max can say anything. I'm not in the mood now. But he's used to it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Rei*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's the wrong kind of place to be cheating on you. It's the wrong time.." I sing with the song. Doctor Cullen said it would be good for me to step in the 21th century. I already remember pieces of some songs and I watched some movies, reading gives me a headache. So here I am, laying in bed with small headphones and a little cake that Hilary bought for me.

I found out that I don't own a house or apartment but my wife would happily live with me in a house in China. I'd rather .. well I'm not sure because I can't compare anything harsh. I rather blade than live with that woman!

"A situation like this should never exist.." I take a bite of the cake. It's some chocolate thing, it's yummi! Wait what happened with my music?

"Morning," Max says with exhausted voice. That scared me. He has dark rings under his eyes, the thing with Tala must keep him awake all the time.

"Morning. Are you okay?" Max doesn't visit so much now but I know he was here everyday when I was in coma. He cares but Tala is dying so I understand, I wish there was something I could do.

"I'm alive, and that's a positive thing. For me," he adds and lifts up a cardboard box.

"This is yours," I sit up more properly and accept the box. It's not that big and it's light.

"What's in it?" He just shrugs with a smile. It's either a surprise or he doesn't know. Not sure which one of those two options I want it to be.

I open the box and see a magazine. A magazine about some animals it looks like. I take it out and see a dog on the front of the magazine, it's wrapped in plastic so it must be new. There is also a little chewing toy for dogs and dog candy. Did he give me the wrong box or something? Wait, there's something else in here. It's a key.

"That's the key to your apartment," Max explains and I feel my jaw drop. I have an apartment? I didn't know about that.

"Me neither. It's really neat," seems I still think out loud. Will that ever stop? But wait, what's with the dog stuff? Is it a prank or what?

"What's with the dog stuff?" I ask and he smiles a little. The dog on the front has a black and white fur, it looks big and is diving in the snow. It seems the whole magazine is about that specie of dog.

"You'll need it. Oh, I brought you this too!" He says and give me a fat magazine with clothes for men. "Your old clothes are too big for you so you need new ones. Circle what you think is cool and give it to Kai or me," I'll need it? For what? It's not like I have a dog. Or wait, do I?

"Do I own a dog?" I ask and once again Max smiles with tired eyes. "Max, you should get some rest. You don't look so good," I say. His smile drops and he just looks at me with empty eyes.

"Yah you're right," he says and laughs it off. That look on his face reminds me of Tala. They both have these dark rings and emptiness in their eyes, pale skin and tiredness. Is Max sick?

"I didn't mean to chase you off or anything. I'm just worried," I explain and he nods.

"I understand. But I'm fine, just need some rest," he agrees and looks around the room a little.

"Sit down next to me while I pick clothes," I suggest. He thinks about it before sitting down on the chair next to me.

"Remember to pick warm ones," he says and yawns. Warm ones? Ah right, Russia. What if I don't want to live in Russia? When Tala dies I got no one here except for Max and he's planning on moving back to America from what I heard.

"What if I want to move?" I ask. Max peek through one eye.

"You have to talk with Brooklyn about that. The apartment is in his name," he shuts his eye again and relax in the chair.

The apartment is in Brooklyn's name? But he said I didn't have a home! Wait, if the apartment is in his name we must have been close friends. My former team didn't even know about it. This tangle of relationships is just getting more tangled up. I'll just look for clothes to make my head happy.

These models look good, damn their perfection. Let's look at the clothes shall we? Good eyes.

Boring. Boring. Ugly. Ugly. What the hell is that? Boring.

"Wait, lemme find the page!" Max bursts out and take the magazine from me. He hands it back really quick and goes back to half sleeping.

"Thanks," I say and look at the magazine. These clothes are cool. Oh, I like those black pants. With that shirt and that belt it would be even cooler. I want that jacket! With those boots!

I put my earphones back on because Max is asleep, I can hear him snore.

The t-shirt with the tiger on it with those black pants and that belt with those metalthingies would look okay. But if I take that black shirt with the zombie and combine it with those pants and that belt with the long black jacket it would look awesome.

I start folding corners of the pages I find clothes on because I don't have a pen. No complaining, he gave me other things.

"Breaking my back just to know your name..." I sing very quietly. The clothes I pick doesn't look anything like the ones I wear on the videos or the photos but then again I don't like being stuck in the past.

Creating a whole new me could be fun, it might make them stop bugging me so much. That hair is cool, maybe I should put different color in my own? Nah, if I went to a barber he or she would want to cut it. No one touch my hair except me and Tala.

"Until the day I die.." I stop singing. Tala was the one that gave me this music player. Or it was Max but it has Tala's music on it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Tala*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I showered. I brushed my teeth for twenty minutes. I couldn't understand why I was still tasting blood. Now I know why.

"He said no to the surgery, there's nothing we can do for him. Hook him up in the machines and prep him with painkillers," the doctor says.

I know I brought this on myself but this isn't how I want to die. I want to die alone, falling from a building or drowning. Not in a hospital with this much pain.

"There!" Fuck this shit. Dying with organs failing hurt like a bitch.

"Okay check the monitor!" The pain is getting weaker. I think it's disappearing.

"His heartbeats.." Silence. Peace. Dark. But there's no pain.

* * *

><p>KaiHiwRayKon: His prince shall save him. Maybe. And the dog is perfect<p>

Hubbafubba: Sssh about my mistakes you're no fun.

Pummy: My music taste is the best music taste

Riyu.M: I like that you like that my story has something special uwu I like long reviews pssh don't worry


	14. Fighting Myself

**Story Title:** Comatose

**Summary:** Rei wakes up from a coma, but with 'friends' fighting over his head and another one dying things are complicated.

**Author's Note:** 'Cause you're a sky full of stars ...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Max*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Hilary puts down her flowers beside me. Her smile is reassuring but I guess she can't think of anything to say. I'm not sure what to say either so I just smile back. Oliver puts a card next to her flowers and behind him Enrique comes with more flowers. They don't say anything and look at me with sad eyes. Tyson places a hand on my left shoulder and sighs. He doesn't know what to say either. After Tala's surgery and me emotionally exploding during it everyone knows how Tala has been feeling and what I had to deal with all by myself.

"Is he going to wake up?" Raul breaks the silence. Everyone fixes their gaze on me, like I'm psychic or something. He should wake up but the doctor said it could take from hours to days.

"Eventually," I respond without looking at him. I haven't taken my eyes off of Tala from the moment he came back from surgery. I'm afraid that if I look away he'll wake up and jump out the window or something.

"Let's go and visit Rei. We have to tell him about Tala," Tyson says and gives me a smile. Not a childish smile or polite. It's friendly and understanding.

"Let us know if you need anything," Hilary says and smiles at me.

"Or if you just want to talk," Tyson adds. You know what else I yelled out during that meltdown? That my mom died and that my dad doesn't want anything to do with me. They tried to comfort me right away but I ordered them to leave me alone. Tala is the one that's depressed and Rei is the one with amnesia, I'll deal with my own problems later. Tyson didn't like my way of thinking but both Spencer and Brooklyn supported me in my decision. Speaking of them, it seems like Brooklyn has been keeping a fairly big bunch of secrets from me. Or is it just that I'm too caught up with Rei and Tala that I didn't notice it.

For some reason he knew that Rei had bought an apartment here in Russia and for some other reason they were planning to share the apartment, meaning they were planning on living in Russia together, then for another weird reason they bought a puppy together that I will get more into in a bit.

The reason why Brooklyn knew about the apartment was because they bought it together. I figured that much. And the answer to why they would even do that was something that I struggled with for a while: Rei had obviously moved to Russia so he could be with Kai and he bought the apartment with Brooklyn because he couldn't afford it by himself. But why Brooklyn would want to move to Russia was something that I couldn't understand. Brooklyn lived in Canada, what does he have in Russia? He told me the answer after some time. Spencer.

Brooklyn and Spencer are in a relationship so Brooklyn moved to Russia with Rei because he knew about Rei's and Kai's relationship. Brooklyn is also well aware of the fact that Raul has feelings for him but he hasn't told him that he's in a relationship with Spencer.  
>I told him my biggest secret and he couldn't even tell me that he's in a relationship with Spencer. It was somewhere along there that my brain stopped working and I had my meltdown.<p>

Now my secret is out but Brooklyn refuse to say anything about his and he wanted me to swear that I wouldn't tell anyone. I stomped on his foot and walked away without a word.

"And people wonder why I wanna move to America.." I mutter while glaring at nothing in particular. I thought the whole dramashit would be over now but oh no, it just keeps getting worse. Does people like lying and deceiving each other until someone breaks down like Tala? I didn't lie about my mum or dad, I just didn't tell anyone. The only one taking damage from that would be me because I'm the one that's all alone. Right? Raul is in love with Brooklyn! What if he gets depressed? What if he starts taking after Tala? I'm going to draw the line there.

I click the red button to call a nurse and then walk out of the room. I think everyone is in the cafeteria , except for the one that decided to bring Rei the news about Tala.

"Max," Bryan states as I almost crash into his chest. He's wearing black camo-pants and a white tank-top with black boots. Does this guy ever get cold?

"You stay with Tala until he wakes up. I have to take care of some things," I say.

"What if he has a meltdown?" Bryan asks. I know he's afraid that when Tala wakes up that he'll try to kill himself the second after the realization of him still being alive.

"Support him," I respond. He understands immediately what I'm getting at and nods. I think Bryan is more human than Kai and that's very bad for Kai. No I still don't like Kai, but I hate Brooklyn and love mustard.

He walks away (Heading to Tala's room no doubt) and I step into the elevator. I'll stay out of Brooklyn's relationship because it involves Spencer and Spencer has been helping me out with Tala sometimes. From money to bail him out, and talking with doctors that didn't understand English. But I have another person's love life I can barge in on and take a dive in and create a tsunami that will rock that person's heart! Wait, that wasn't good. I just made a tsunami a good thing.

I walk out of the elevator and walk towards the other end of the cafeteria. We bladers got our own corner so we wouldn't disturb the other people so much.

"Hey Max!" Raul calls out when he sees me. In reflex, I take up my hand and wave with a smile. Something about that guy just makes me happy. No I don't 'like' him, it's just that he's so happy and joyful and it makes me happy.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask and eye the people that are sitting around and on the square table. We have Tyson, Enrique, Robert, Spencer, Raul and Brooklyn. That's a weird combination but oh well.

"Just talking and eating. Wanna join us?" I have to push every muscle in my body to not change facial expression or I'll die laughing.

"Sure I just need to talk with.." I pause and see Brooklyn shift his position slightly. "Enrique," he looks surprised but gets up from his seat. I'll start with this one. Oh yes, I'm going to have a serious talk with everyone here.

"What's up?" He's wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans with blue sneakers. Doesn't anyone here get cold? I'm walking around in my green jacket, buttoned!

"Private," I start pulling him towards the exit. You know that marathon me and Oliver did? Well it worked for him (He's still hiding in Raul's hotel room) but I can't hide from anyone because I'm doomed. Doomed I tell you. Doooooomed!

"This isn't a love confession, right?" Enrique asks with suspicious eyes. I can't help but laugh. I don't mean to hurt his feelings but c'mon!

"No.." I say and try to catch my breath. God, that was a good laugh.

"Okay, so what's up?" He asks, now at ease knowing that I won't declare my undying love for him. The chilly wind hit my face along with the smell of people smoking. Fresh air, most wonderful thing in the world.

"Putting the hospital stuff aside, Oliver is up. Or well he's very down but it's him I need to talk about," I explain poorly and earn a chuckle.

"Well I came here to talk with him but you made that a little hard," he says and laughs. Ah the marathon, yes I did make it a little hard to talk with Oliver.

"If you ran better you would have catched us," I retort. He laughs again and nods.

"True. Didn't know that little cook had the running spirit in him," he says and bites his lip.

"He doesn't," I say and get the image of him on my back while I run away from Johnny with death waiting to take my last breath. How can I have memories of myself in third person?

"I don't think that's what you wanted to talk about," Enrique says and I shake my head.

"Are you bisexual?" The straightforward question takes him aback but he quickly goes back to being cool.

"Yah, why?" He asks and I take out a note from my pocket.

"Here's a list of Oliver's favorite places to go with someone that he likes. Take him out on one date and I can rest in peace," I say and hand him the note that he in turn quickly take off my hands.

"But this list is empty..." he says and turns it around to be sure. There he sees the address of the hotel. "Ohh.." He say and I hope his mind isn't too dirty.

"Just pick him up and go wherever you want, he would die of happiness and I can brag about doing one good deed!" I give him a thumbs up that he returns with a huge smile.

"I'll charm his basker off so he falls in love with me!" He shouts out and jumps up and down. So much for a mature Enrique.

"You do that," I say and give him an encouraging smile. Not that he needs it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Tala*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't know so much about death or life or even if god exists or what the hell happens when you die but I'm pretty damn sure I ain't dead. The beeping noise in the background makes it even clearer I'm alive.

"No.." I sit up in the bed and hold in a scream. My stomach has been cut in, there are bandages wrapping around it and pain around what I guess is the scar the surgery left.

"Tala," someone tries to place a hand on my shoulder but I shrug it away. I don't want this. I want to be fucking dead!

"No!" I scream out and look at my hands. I'm 100% alive. Fucking shit. I want to be dead. I don't want this. Why did they do this?

"Tala," the same voice repeats and I look at him. It's Bryan. He's the one that ordered them to do the surgery. He ruined everything!

"Why did you do this? I want to die! How hard can it be for you to understand that? I want to be fucking dead!" The pain gets worse the more I scream.

"Try to fall asleep," he says and ignores my screams. I punch him. Not that I have the energy or strength to do any damage.

"I hate you!" I scream and punch his chest rapidly. He's so stupid. "You fucking idiot!" I yell. He doesn't back away, he just stands there and take it.

"You have to sleep," he says with a soft voice. No, just no! I refuse to sleep. I want to be dead!

"No! Because if I fall asleep I'll just wake up again! I hate it here! Why can't you just get that?" The pain gets worse and I feel tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Because I care about you," I freeze. What did he just say?

"Liar!" My voice is shaking. He's a liar. He can rot in hell with Kai.

He sits down beside me and wrap his arm around me. I can smell his expensive perfume mixed with cigarette smoke.

"Let go. I hate you!" I bury my face in his chest so that he can't see the tears streaming down like a waterfall. I don't want him to leave me alone.

"I know," his hand slowly rub my back while holding me tight. I move closer to rest more comfortably against him.

"Don't leave me," I don't think he can hear me.

He softly kiss my forehead. I smile at his chest, his warm breath on my neck makes me remember last time he comforted me like this.

"It's going to be fine," he whisper with a soft voice and I feel how he slowly pushes me down on the bed. If I'm not dead then I'm dreaming because there is no way Bryan would hold me like this in real life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Max*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well this is.. interesting..." I say and look at the clothes Rei picked out. Some of them are kinda hot, others are somewhat sophisticated but most of them are the type of clothes that would give some people (Like Kai) a hard time.

"It's not good?" He asks and bites his lip. "I don't know much about fashion," he defends himself and smile a little.

"These clothes are perfect, Rei!" I give him a thumbs up and a huge smile. Oh Kai, you have no idea what I'm planning for you. While I'm on it I might aswell buy clothes for Tala.

"You say you're on it but you just don't kno-o"

I pick up my phone and rush out of Rei's room. Phones in hospital are not liked, I think there's a rule against it. I don't follow it so often but I heard it can break machines down and other devastating things so I'm following that rule now.

"Hello?" I say when I reach the exit. You know there's a exit on Rei's floor? I didn't know that until some minutes ago. A nurse told me.

"What on earth are you doing?" A very stressed voice yells in my ear.

"Oh, hey Oliver!" I respond and chuckle. I think I can hear a door slam in the background.

"Stop laughing! This is your fault!" He sounds very stressed and I think he's cursing in french. I guess Enrique made it to the hotel. That was fast.

"I didn't do anything," I respond and lean against the wall. I would like to sit down but the benches out here have snow on them.

"Yes you did! Enrique is here now and I look like a wreck!" I smile. So that's what he's worried about? It's a little funny.

"So it's not that he's there that's the problem, the problem is that you don't look good enough?" The cursing stop. I have to restrain myself not to laugh at him.

"I don't have any clothes here!" I picture Raul and Oliver in my head. Aren't they about the same size?

"Borrow clothes from Raul, I doubt he'll mind!" I say and manage to sound positive. Once again there is complete silence on the other line. Did he die?

"But I need to take a shower! And fix my hair! And..." He keeps rambling about what he has to do. And here I am thinking only girls are like this. Maybe I should just buy a pet and stop dating?

"Just ask Enrique to wait in the living room, you know with the couche?" I ask and there is silence again. I think I can hear him cough.

"Yah! I have to take a shower now so we'll talk later. Bye!" He just hung up on me. Something isn't right.

"You say you're on it bu-"

Again? Who is it this time?

"Hello?" I want to get inside. It's cold out here. My fingers are freezing.

"Oliver isn't opening the door. What do I do?" Enrique says with sad voice.I just want to hit my head on something. Oliver, what the hell?

* * *

><p>ma: Oh right, I turned you around and made you like Tala ! :D I'm proud. And well, Kai is basically alone. He has Spencer sort of but other than that, alone. Poor Kai<p>

LunaHiw: Yaay! I nailed a character :D

KaiHiwRayKon: BrooklynxSpencer was a surprise for me to but it's here so that's interesting.

Pummy: Yah. I'm glad you understand

Riyu; I love BryanxTala and cute moments with them, there aren't enough D: Kai is in the forest looking for berries

Rangerapprentice: Yes, exactly! Everyone is like "I know best" but they're just idiots the whole bunch of them

Thanks for reading!


	15. Coffee? Coffee

**Story Title:** Comatose

**Summary:** Rei wakes up from a coma, but with 'friends' fighting over his head and another one dying things are complicated.

**Author's Note:** I swear this is the last time I touch this story but I had to answer the reviews because I seemed so rude

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Rei*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

I blink. So much information. Brain can't comprehend.

"So in short.. I had a home. Then I moved to Russia. Then I had my accident and my new roommate had to pay the rent somehow so he started selling pink polo-shirts then a cockroach moved into my room and drank all the tea then the dog ate the cockroach and the dog is now ruler of Narnia," confused? Well, that's how I feel. Max is staring at me like I'm a crazy person before bursting into laughter.

"If you have a place to live at we would like to know," doctor Cullen says. She ignores my craziness, guess she's used to it.

"I don't know," I respond. Not knowing where to live is eating my nerves, or dancing on them? Not sure what the expression is. But I know damn well what the lamppost means! No, I meant the one in Narnia. You have to keep up!

"I have an apartment in America, kinda big but far away from Russia. It's an option," Max suggests and smiles at me. After Tala's operation he's been more with me, avoiding everyone else. I don't understand what's going on between these people but it's messed up. I did meet another friendly blonde guy.. man.. dude.. male.. Anyway!

He was funny and in company with Oliver. That friendly green-haired chef. They are together, and they are so cute! I didn't see it but the blonde one told me, loud and clear. Oliver blushed more shade of red than I thought was possible. It was cute to see. Did I have someone before the accident? Oh right. I had a wife. Let's leave this place in my mind and go back to the present.

"What does it matter if it's far from Russia?" I don't have anyone here that's special. I grew up in China, shouldn't I be more worried it's far from there?

"I don't want to leave Tala," Max says and scratches his head. Now I feel bad, I forgot Tala doesn't have anyone here to take care of him.

"Can't he come with us?" I think it's a great idea but it's Max apartment. He will probably have to pay for the tickets to fly there for all of us too. Unless I have a secret money stash somewhere.

"Well he could. But he's kinda attached to Bryan so he would have to come with us too. Then Bryan would have to find a job in America because Tala is unstable and I don't even think security would let him into the country. But getting him there would be easier than you. We have to contact a doctor in America that can check up on you then there is him," Max explains and I think I understand it all! Except that last part.

"Who?" His eyes twitches slightly at my question. I haven't seen that so much. Has to be someone he doesn't like. It has to be Kai!

"Not important. I'll talk with Brooklyn about the apartment," his eyes twitches again. I thought Brooklyn and he were friends? I miss so much being stuck in this bed!

"Why not bring Rei with you?" Doctor Cullen suggests with a little smile and I nod my head in excitement. Leaving this white prison cell, woho!

"I think Brooklyn is at the Hiwatari mansion," the doctor's smile disappears when Max says that. Hiwatari mansion, has to be Kai's mansion.

"Rei should not leave the hospital for that long," she says and gives Max a look. It feels like I'm missing something.

"I can call Oliver," Max suggests. He's looking at me. Why is he.. oh. He want me to react to what he just said!

"Sure, if you're not interrupting him and his boyfriend?" I ask and the doctor looks shocked at me. Max shrugs and then smile.

"Nah!" He pats my shoulder before leaving. I noticed almost no one say 'Bye' when they leave. Is it just because they know I'll be here waiting?

"Remember to try and get in that wheelchair by yourself!" Doctor Cullen warns me before leaving the room she too. I admit I cheated sometimes (Begging for help) but that's because I can barely stand on my legs. I think it's something with muscles but it should get better the more I try to get up and walk. Assuming I don't break them in the progress.

It will take a while for that blonde dude and Oliver to get here, right? So to pass the time I should sleep. Just to make sure I don't fall asleep when they talk or something. Like I did during that spinningtops-game. Of course, that was on purpose. It was cold. Can't believe they tortured me five times with that for nothing. I don't remember anything and I don't think I want too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Max*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I step into the limousine carefully. I don't want to accidentally get some dirt on it. Who knows how much it costs to get it away? Fine, I know cleaning a limo is like cleaning any car but, fact is it's not my limo (No kidding) and I don't want to get it dirty.

"Stop moving like a fucking princess and sit down," Bryan orders and I sit down right away. Always obey Bryan. No question. If Bryan say 'Jump of that cliff!' you better jump or he'll kill you.

"Is it okay if I make a phone call?" I ask and pick my brick phone up from my pants. Bryan snort.

"You don't have to ask permission for anything. I'm not your father," it's like he's shooting and me while talking. I know I shouldn't care but that last part still hurts a little.

"Yah. Sorry," I say and press down the buttons to call the office. I have to make someone clean out my apartment before I get there. With our without company.

"You have reached BBA's office in America. My name is Kenny Saien, how can I help you?" Well this is new, Chief answering the phone. He usually hides behind his computer to avoid talking with people.

"Hey Chief!" I say and wave at the phone. I know he can't see me but it's a habit!

"Max! Haven't heard from you in a while. Emily is mad at you! How are you? Tyson told me about what happened today. How is Rei and Tala?" That's a bunch of questions. Can't he just ask one at the time? Hehe.

"I've been very busy with Tala but he's doing okay now. Rei is doing better, he's not so depressed anymore. How are you all doing?" I feel a little bad for not calling earlier. But Chief is an understanding guy. It's Emily I'm worried about.

"That's good! We're doing okay over here, Emily wants you to come back to America and work again. You know how furious she was you didn't bring your phone," he warns me and I chuckle.

"I did bring a phone. But yah, I'm coming back soon. That's what I wanted to talk with you about," I say and scratch my head. Maybe Chief can call my secretary? Or just a cleaning company. Whatever works fine.

"Are you sure about this? I can get someone to clean for you in that case but I want you to be sure. I don't want to see you look so depressed again," Chief says with sad voice. It's nice he cares.

"Yes, and I might come back with Rei. I'm not sure about that part yet," I scratch my head again. Something is weird.

"We're here," Bryan says from outside the car. I quickly get out and succeed to trip on my own feet. The ground gets closer but then it stops. I'm floating.

"Watch your steps. Wouldn't want another person in the hospital," Bryan says and pulls me back on two feet.

"Thanks," I say and walk after him. Wait, I was talking in the phone before I fell. Opsie.

"Chief! You still there!" I more scream than ask. I can hear him sigh on the other line. Yup, still there.

"Would you like me to buy furniture?" He asks. That would be a good idea but I still don't know if Rei will come with me. I don't know if he likes me or just being friendly when I'm around. Wait, I hear alien talk. I don't want to get abducted!

I look around and notice the butler standing by the big door, waiting for me to walk inside. I need to work on my presence and stop spacing out, I'm starting to act like Rei!

"Thank you!" I half bow before I run inside. It's so warm!

"I have to look up the address on the computer, don't hang up!" Chief, you're my only save from talking to Kai. Of course I won't hang up.

I hold the phone to my ear and look around. I can hear voices from the room to the right, meaning the big hall. Living room. Gathering room. It's a big room with seats!

I walk in and see Bryan and Spencer discussing something, Brooklyn is sitting on a couch near the big window and … No, there's no Kai. Hallelujah!

"What would you like us to do with your place?" He works quick.

"Try to make it neutral so it melt in with the other apartments. I'll decorate it if I want to when I get there," I speak so low I can but Brooklyn turn his head anyway. Damn. No, I meant poop! I did not swear!

"Max. It's a penthouse. I can't really make it neutral," ohh right. Completely forgot that detail.

"Is there room for Rei in it?" Isn't a penthouse kinda small?

"There is room for you, Rei and the rest of the BBA," ohh... It's a biiiig penthouse. How can something be that big? Much cost a fortune!

"How can I afford that?" Now I'm stressed. How am I supposed to afford living with Re-

"You're running this company! You're rich!" Oh, right. I am. I forgot that. I haven't used those money while living in Russia because I haven't worked so much.

"Then make it cool. Modern. Not futuristic modern, just modern. And I want fish, make sure they're alive when I get there!" I show my index finger at the phone, another habit. Just to make sure he understand it's important.

"Understood! Anything else?" Not sure. Is there anything else? Oh yes. Plenty.

"I need a doctor that can take care of Rei. A good and reliable one! Also, make preparations for a dog. And I need a car!" I scratch my head. Is there anything else? No, that's all.

"Okay... I'll take care of this. Call me before you get on the flight so I know. I think Emily will call you later. Take care and tell both Rei and Tala to get better," I smile. I know I could trust Chief with this!

"Great, thanks Chief! You say hi to Emily from me," I hang up and put my phone in my pocket. Now I can see how messy Brooklyn's hair is and that his clothes are way too big for him. He's standing like two steps away in sweatpants.

"Hey Max," I open my mouth to tell him everything I'm planning. How Tala is doing and how much Rei has improved and how happy I am.

"Good afternoon Brooklyn," I say in polite tone. My gaze is set on the wall behind him so you can't really tell I'm refusing to look at him.

"How are you feeling today?" His voice is still steady and he's keeping it calm. Good that one of us is!

"I'm good thanks, and you?" I ask and remove my gaze from the wall to look around. Kai still isn't here but Bryan and Spencer has stopped talking with each other.

"I'm fine," his tone is still the same. I still refuse to look at his face. Great that he feels fine. I'm happy for him.

"I was thinking about your apartment, if you're still living there. Rei is thinking about moving to America with me and I need his belongings," I start explaining. He doesn't seem to be sleeping there anyway.

"Care to repeat that?" A cold, piercing, chilling, threatening, deadly voice ask from behind me. I guess Kai finally made it to great me. Yaay...

"Hey Kai. What's up?" I ask and turn around. The sight before me is disturbing on so many levels.

He is wearing sweatpants and socks. His hair is a mess. He has dark rings under his eyes and is clutching that coffee in his right hand for life. I haven't had a chance to see it until now but he's less muscular. I try to not think about the scars that seem to cover his chest.

"Why is Rei moving to America?" Someone is very cranky. I choose the wrong day to come here.

"I suggested it," I explain but that seem to make him more angry. I can even see the rage building up in his face.

"Why?" He's talking through his teeth. Better make it a good one or I won't get out of this alive.

"Beside the dog he has no attachment to Russia. Unless you're planning to go down on one knee and propose?" He glares at me. I still fear that glare a little but I don't respect it like I did before.

"Didn't think so. Which is why I suggested he would move with me. He hasn't said yes yet and there's loads of paperwork to do but I think it will be easy. I didn't know you would have anything against it seeing you aren't together or something like that," his rage is replaced with no emotion. Delightful.

"Я не позволю," he says before turning around and leaving. I have no idea what he just said but it can't have been so friendly. It sounded like a warning.

"We should introduce Rei to Muffin," I hear Brooklyn say. My best guess is that Muffin is the dog, unless they're hiding something else from me.

I met her briefly when I went to pick up some of Rei's stuff, she was very jumpy. Thinking of it I don't know if it would be good for Rei to be around her with his weak legs. What if she jumps on him and he falls and crack something? It will all be Brooklyn's fault for not raising that dog well enough! Yes, everything is Brooklyn's fault. Because I say so!

"I can take the clothes I ordered," I say to Bryan. He nods and pick a box up from the coffee table.

"Shall I help you with that sir?" Holy cow! I swear I just jumped ten meters. That damn butler just shows up from nowhere everytime I'm here. It's like he want me to have a heart attack!

"Sure," Bryan hands over the box and pick another one up that he gives to me. I didn't ask for this! It's heavy.

"Where should I put it?" I ask and try to get a better grip. I have to start training again.

"To the silver car that has room for four passengers, including the driver. It's the car closest to the gate," he explains after some thinking. That's good, saying things like 'BMW', 'Volvo' and others wouldn't help me understand at all.

"I am afraid that is impossible sir. Mister Hiwatari just drove away in that car," what? Oh no. There it is. That glare. You know I said Kai's glare scares me? It's nothing compared with Bryan's.

"He. Did. What?" Oh god. He's going to explode. I think I'll place myself over in that corner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Rei*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'll teach you. It would be fun!" Oliver says with a smile. "I consider myself an excellent chef. Unless you have any complains about the pancakes I made?" He asks but there is no concern in his voice. He knows very well how good chef he is and is boosting himself but who wouldn't?

We're walking inside the hospital in some big room that has plants and so, like an inner-outside or something like that. Well, he's walking and I'm relaxing in this wheelchair.

I like Oliver a lot, he doesn't insist on talking about that spinningtops-game like everyone else does. He did show me his blade and told me I battled him and we had a draw but only when I asked. He has a bit-beast, a unicorn. I wish I could see it but for some reason, I just can't. Hilary tried to explain why it was that way before but I didn't listen.

I know Oliver lives in France and if I move to America with Max, will I be able to meet him again? Would I be able to visit Tala and Hilary?

"Stop that troubling thinking face!" Enrique says and smiles. "We could try and see if you can stand or something. Just get that thinking face off!" He repeats and I can't help but smile. Suddenly Oliver halt. Enrique's smile fades a little. I turn my head to see what they're looking at and my stomach feels uneasy.

"What brings you here, Kai?" Enrique asks and puts a protective arm around Oliver's waist. Oliver glares at him which I found odd.

"Don't be rude," he says and turns his attention towards Kai again. I can't really see his facial expression without cracking my neck but I think he's smiling.

"I came to talk with Rei," his hair is dripping wet and he's wearing simple black jeans with a dark purple coat. Did he just jump out of the shower and came over here?

"We just started walking and I was hoping to talk more with him," Oliver says and I prepare for Kai to start talking and acting the way he does to get his way. I mean, he's a total dick.

"I can wait," say what? "Would you swing by the cafeteria on the ground floor when you're done?" Wait, that wasn't an order. It was a question. What the hell happened with Mister Kai Hiwatari?

"Sure. If you want to talk with Kai that is?" Oliver asks. I'm not sure what to say. The person in front of us isn't Kai. It's someone else. Maybe Kai has a twin brother that's not a dick?

"If you don't want to talk I'll leave," he says with a frown and cross his arms over his chest. Did I think that out loud?

"No I can talk with you," I say fast. His pose relax somewhat but he still has his arms crossed.

"Why don't you two talk now? Enrique and I will get something to eat," say what now? You leaving me alone with this imposter?

"I appreciate it," Kai says and Oliver smiles. Enrique shows two finger to his eyes then at Kai before they disappear around the corner. I think it meant `I'm watching you´.

Kai doesn't say anything, he just walks over and slowly pull me so I won't stand in the way for other people.

He lock the wheels near a bench so he can sit down himself.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Maybe I got it a little wrong. Because both Tala, Max and now Enrique seem to hold a grudge against Kai I guess I just assumed I should hate him too. That's not fair now that I think about it. It's stupid. This memory loss is killing my head.

"I've been talking with the doctors and members of the BBA. Your old friends," he fills in and straighten his back. His whole posture is amazing. He has this strong aura that is a little intimidating, but something is troubling him. I don't know what or how I can know that, it's just a hunch.

"They've all said to take things slowly and I agreed. Then they go and drag you out in the Russian cold to make you watch them beyblade hoping it will trigger something. Глупые идиоты," I didn't get that last part but I don't think it was anything nice. He doesn't seem too happy with their decision. Is he on my side?

"Rei..." He looks straight at me. Seeking my eyes. His dark eyes are filled with so much emotions I can't read them. Sadness? Sorrow? Tenderness? I have no idea.

"Would you like to grab a coffee with me?" I have to think about his question. I don't know if I'm hungry yet and I'm not sure if I like coffee. I tried it but thought it tasted weird.

"I don't think I like coffee. It taste weird," he smiles. I'm dead serious! Kai Hiwatari is smiling at me! It's not big but it's a smile.

"Hiwatari!" An angry voice make Kai look away. I want to hide somewhere but I can't move my legs. Damn this.

"Kuztnesov," then there is talking in that weird language I don't understand even a little. The man that's shouting at Kai is taller with white hair. It's not that type of white that old people have, it's pure white. I recognize him.

"Hey Rei," Max says and unlocks my wheels. "I came back earlier than planned. Kai stole Bryan's car," he explains with a tired smile. Kai stole a car? Why would he do that? Doesn't he have his own cars?

"Oliver and Enrique is at the cafeteria. Maybe we can catch up with them?" I suggest. Seeing two Russian men screaming at each other isn't my hobby.

"You were alone with Kai?" I nod. "That's frightening," he says and pushes that big button so the doors will stay open.

"He's not such a bad person," I don't know how else to defend him. Max doesn't respond to that so I'm not sure if he's angry or not.

"What did you two talk about?" He doesn't stop anywhere to read signs or ask for the way. He must know how to find in this hospital well.

"Not much. He asked if I would like to drink coffee with him then you came," I'm not sure I should say Kai is angry that everyone made me endure the torture of beyblade for hours in the Russian cold. Looks like I finally learned the name of that game too.

"Wow. That's something. So what did you answer?" He sounds surprised but I can't see his facial expression without cracking my neck. Like with Oliver earlier.

"I don't like coffee so I didn't know what to response," he stops walking for some seconds.

"Oh my god Rei.." He's laughing. Why is he laughing? What did I do?

"What?" I ask and feel how he start walking again. He doesn't stop laughing. Glad I made him happy.

"Kai didn't mean.. Oh god.. You're amazing Rei.." Can he repeat that in one sentence without laughing? I'm getting frustrated.

"Sorry I don't mean to laugh this hard but it's so funny! When Kai asked you for a cup of coffee it was a code for him asking you out on a date. Oh my god," he starts laughing again.

So I just acted like a total idiot over there? I hope I didn't hurt his feelings or something like that. How am I supposed to know that? Couldn't he just have asked me straight out? I'm an idiot.

* * *

><p>Riyu.M: You couldn't let go of the M, could ya? KaixRei is so sweeeet but there's not so much of them here which is why I want to write a new or second comatosed Rei story but I won't!<p>

KaiHiwRayKon: uwu I'm so glad you loved it! Their date will be perfect

LunaHiw: Thank you I love my humor too, it makes me laugh as I sit here alone in my dark room with nothing better to do. I had to make him confused or it'd be too easy.

ma: Don't apologize for reviewing! I don't like Tyson so much either, well a little more now but apparently not at all when I wrote this. *hugs*

Rangerapprentice: Never dead! Just... gone. All my old readers seems to have disappeared tho. I wonder if you'll be back for the Sakura High sequel?

Pummy: Everything about this story is hilarious because I'm hilarious

Thanks for reading!


	16. Doggy

**Story Title:** Comatose

**Summary:** Rei wakes up from a coma, but with 'friends' fighting over his head and another one dying things are complicated.

**Author's Note:** If you don't like sarcasm you won't like this story, I say 16 chapters too late

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Rei*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

I have new clothes. Warm clothes. My jacket makes me look like a pregnant hippo but I don't care. It's so warm. I could die happy. Not that I want to die, I like life. It's warm and filled with candy. Oliver made a warm chocolate cake and it was so good with cream and... Oh my god it's a monster. Monster!

"Down girl!" Spencer is talking with the monster? Shouldn't he run? "Muffin!" Oh it's the dog. I confused her with a monster. The teeth, the size, the eyes, the claws... Why would I buy such a big dog? I swear it wants to eat me.

"Rei? You okay?" Enrique asks from my left side. Of course I'm okay. I have a dog that's named Muffin and is a monster but I'm fi- Look at that tail. It's going from left to right. That's actually cute.

"Told you she's cute!" Brooklyn says and smiles. I need to see a shrink or something about that talking out loud. Thinking out loud I mean. Everyone talks out loud, idiot brain.

"She's cute," to look at. From distance. Safe distance. Like over here. It's not that I'm afraid or anything it's just that she's so big and I can't remember ever meeting a dog before. I guess I'm a little afraid.

"She won't hurt you, just jump a little. Enrique will help you," she's twirling around to get out of her leash. To be honest it's not the dog I don't trust, it's these people around me that can't control her I don't trust. Spencer complained about her being untamed or something like that. But her fur is pretty.

Off she goes. I'm dead. So dead. She's going to jump on me. Bye cruel world. Remember me as the man who didn't remember what to be remembered for. Wait, she's hesitating. Run legs run! Oh yah right.. Here she comes!

"Easy there!" Enrique grabs her collar and holds her down to the ground. She's growling. She's standing on four legs and growling at us. We're dead meat.

"Can't you just _sit_?" I ask while trying to make my wheelchair move backwards. It isn't working.

"Repeat that," repeat what? The retarded movement I'm making to get away from here? Now she's looking at me. With big blue eyes! No, one of them is green I think. Different colored eyes? That's kinda cool.

"Rei. Say sit again," oh right. I spaced out trying not to get eaten up by that dog. Terrible sorry for that.

"Sit?" Why would I say that? Why is she looking at me with those big eyes like she do- Oh. Oh. Ooohhh.

"She listens to Rei," Enrique says with a wide smile. She's not struggling anymore to get out of his grip so he leads her some step closer towards me.

"Hey there," I don't know what else to say. Reaching out my hand she sniffs it and she is so calm. She has a split personality. Just like Kai!

"Guess you have a thing for untamed beings," Enrique jokes and Brooklyn chuckles. I think I lost a piece of information in that conversation.

She must remember me somehow from when she was a puppy, or something like that. Glad she still likes me after all these years.  
>Given the surprised look on Brooklyn's face earlier I think she doesn't listen to him. Hehe. She's all mine! I wonder if she can do simple tricks?<br>I'm enjoying myself just being around her so the past me, other me, whatever me, must have enjoyed himself too.

"Sit," I try again but it's the same result as before. Some weird ear movement but that's it. She's still standing and licking my hand. "Maybe you need more practice," I say and pet her neck. She moves closer and sits down to have her head in my lap. I'll pretend she did that because I told her to sit.

"Now that we're all friends here we can take a walk," great. I'm not holding the leash am I? Because if she runs I'll get dragged behind.

"After that we'll check on Max and the apartment," I'm not sure who's saying what because I'm busy poking Muffin's nose. Well not the nose I mean the whole.. mouth part of the dog. She doesn't seem to mind and like being close to me. I think she's cold and want inside my cozy jacket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Tala*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You do _not _touch me," just to be extra clear because he doesn't get it. Seeing how he's still holding my wrist he doesn't listen either.

"Where are you going?" Anywhere where you aren't! I'd walk to the fucking moon if I could to get the hell away from you.

"Let. Me. Go!" I try to snatch my wrist back but his grip is to hard. Fucking polarbear. I want to get the hell away from this fucking hospital and he won't let me go.

"Sure," thank you. "Just tell me where you're going," fucking retarded cockheaded polarbear. Drop dead. Bring Kai with you.

"To the bathroom. So let me go unless you're planning on following me in there," I could outrun him in seconds if he just would let me go.

"Why not?" Eeeww. Just. Eeeewww. That's fucking disgusting and perverted and it would be really hot if it wasn't for the fact I'm not taking a shower with Bryan. Just not happening. Well maybe in my fantasies but let's leave those clouded.

"Fine. Stalk me how much you like then," I turn around to walk but he's holding me still. What the fuck is his problem?

"Don't you remember anything?" I remember that one and one is eleven.

"I remember you punching me the first time I said I was homosexual. I remember Kai comforting me. I remember realizing I was a fuck toy. I remember you threw me out from the house. Did I forget something?" His grip is more tight now. Fucking great. What the hell does he have to be mad about?

"Fine. Be that way," hell yah. He must know it's his fault I am this way. I don't care about this 'You chose your path' and that fuckshit. If Bryan hadn't been so fucking narrow minded and Kai hadn't been Kai this wouldn't have happened and I would have a functional body.

"Gonna let me go now?" I glare at his hand then at his eyes. He's glaring back. "Let me go you fucking polarb-" Mouth. Lips. Against mine. Isn't this romantic?  
>He quickly pulls back and let go of my wrist. Is it guilt I see in his eyes? How delightful.<p>

"What? I'm not good enough to fuck in a hospital?" I snort.

**Bam!**

My back hurts.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Seriously! Does he enjoy braking my back or what the fuck is it? Does he think being slammed against walls is fun?

"Easier to keep check on you if you can't move," I look up and met his eyes. He's smirking, or smiling, and his eyes doesn't show emotion. Is he going to rape me in the hospital?

"Let me go. You know I hate whe-" I'm cut off by another kiss. He's careful, hands steady on my hips and not moving. Time for a backup plan. What the backup plan is? I have no fucking idea. I'll just go with the flow. I did not just think that.

"If I give you what you want can I go?" I can barely hear my voice. It's a question I rather not get an answer on. But he's horny and for some reason decided to go after me, wasn't he homophobic?

"You think I only want your body?" No. You're straight so I have no fucking idea what you want at the moment but I don't want to be a part of this weird part in your life where you think fucking your ex-team captain is a good idea.

I don't want him to let me go, I want to give in so badly but I can't. I just can't. I need to come up with a plan to get away from here now!

"I've been taking care of you the last couple of days. Haven't been so fun because you've been high like a house," drugs has a tendency doing that to people. "And now you're telling me you don't remember what we did?" His face is near and his voice is low. I can smell his breath. I need distraction. How the fuck am I supposed to know what we did? Oh no.

"You fucked me when I was high on drugs?" Did he do that? I'll call the cops on him. There is surely a rule somewhere about fucking a high person.

"No. I would never do that to you if you weren't fully aware of what was happening or it would be rape. The only thing I did was holding you while you mumbled obscene things and sometimes declared your undying love for me," that does sound like something I would even if I wasn't high. Fucking great. And that's good, he has a heart. Of course I already knew that he has but I didn't know he still cared for me.

"And you're okay with that?" I just have to be sure about that part. No, the kissing hasn't convinced me. Although I have to say he's way better than Kai, well Kai was a good kisser but he was never gentle. Bryan is.. No wait. Stay on one track you fucking brain! Fucking. Bryan. No! There will be no fucking between mine and Bryan's nak-

"Yes. I know this is wrong of me to ask after all these years and what I did to you but I want to try to be together with you. I've never dated a guy serious before because I never cared so much for anyone as I do for you," sweet. Really sweet. It's also my one way ticket out of this fucking hospital.

"So you've fucked before? With a guy I mean," I just have to be sure about this. Before jumping to conclusions. Is he serious?

"Yah bu-"

"Great! Let's drive to a motel or the Hiwatari mansion and find a bed. Or shower. Or hot tub. Or couch. Or carpet. Or floor. You know about anything works for me. I'm not picky. We can even do it in the car," he's staring at me. Time to find out if he was serious.

"Hiwatari mansion?" That's the part he chosed to get stuck on? I just said he can take me in that fancy car of his and he gets stuck on Hiwatari mansion? Fuck my life.

"Yah you know, big mansion. Owner is a dickhead," he smirks at me. This time it's a Bryan smirk and not one of those hateful Kai smirks.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you haven't got laid since the accident," awkward silence. How am I supposed to get laid with Rei in a coma and Max clearly out of boundaries. Not that I'd want to fuck him he was so innocent! Then he turned into a depressed, sad little man.

"It's silly actually. I was kinda waiting for you," I clear my throat. Did I even whisper those words? So quiet voice. Just fall for the bate and get me out of here!

"And now I'm here and you're just gonna forgive me?" No. I won't. But I can fake it.

"To the difference from some people I forgive someone if they deserve it," I respond and glare at the floor. Kai and I are on a rollercoaster that's going down a cliff leading to an endless hole that will pas through hell.

"Then we're going to the Hiwatari mansion. There will be no sex in my car," of course not. How stupid am I to think Bryan will do anything except driving in his precious car?

"And if I change my mind on the way?" He opens the door and looks at me.

"Then I guess we'll buy food or play games or you can run out and scream 'Demon'. Whatever makes your boat float," I can't be hearing this. It must be an illusion. He sounds perfect. Is he saying horrible things and my brain translates it?

"I had to do that or Kai would have jumped on me," I honestly don't remember doing that (Seeing Kai and running away screaming 'By heavens light be cleansed demon but Max does. He reminds me of it time from time.

"I thought you were going to kill yourself once you got out of this hospital filled with incompetent idiots," Bryan says and close the door behind me with a smile. I grab his right arm, my legs are still feeling weak. Kinda. A little? Okay screw the excuses, I just want to be near him.

"That can wait until tomorrow. When I wake up and realize you just played with me to get me in bed," I know that's what he's doing. Either that or Kai has plotted some master plan where I'll end up dead. Meaning we're both playing with eachother. This relationship is going places!

"You really don't trust me," elevator music. At the moment it's better than silence.

"Of course not. But I still want to fuck you," the nurse in the elevator looks at us before walking out the next stop. People are so innocent sometimes.

"Aren't you a true romantic?" He says and we walk out in the cold. Oh how I missed this! The colors of the outside world dancing. Now, where's my cigarette?

"You don't know the half of it," I respond and sit down on the leather seat. This is to cold, I want warmth.

"Where should I drop you off?" Fuck. He saw through me. "I know you and your fake charades. I'll drop you anywhere you want," I didn't want him to see through it. But what would I have done if he hadn't? We'd probably end up in bed and fu- Think of water. Apple pie. Ice cream. Why am I thinking of food?

"I'll let you go wherever you want without objection. So tell me where to drive," the engine is running. I'm thinking about opening the door and run again.

"Wherever I want? You won't say no?" He sighs. I can tell he doesn't want to drop me off, where did this caring come from? Anywhere I want. I know just the place! Or, one of them.

"So if I said I want you to drive me to the Hiwatari mansion and put me in your bed so I can fall asleep with you lying next to me you wouldn't say no?"

* * *

><p>mamika: Oh you got the account! Good old times. I loved it when it worked to read while commenting.<p>

Rangerapprentice: Muffin is the best dog ever

Thanks for reading!


	17. Mississippi

**Story Title:** Comatose

**Summary:** Rei wakes up from a coma, but with 'friends' fighting over his head and another one dying things are complicated.

**Author's Note:** I wonder if I put the same A/N in two chapters. It feels like I did.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Tala*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Let's see, where are they? Where are they.. Where the fuck are my cigarettes? I know I had them in my jacket pocket before. Here's the jacket but where are the cigarettes?

"What the hell are you doing on the floor Valkov?" A muttering is heard then someone walking away. 1 Mississippi. 2 Mississippi. 3 Mississippi. I can hear someone turn and walk back with fast steps.

"What the hell are you doing in my mansion Valkov?" Only took him 3 seconds to figure it out. I thought it would last until lunch time. After all he didn't notice me at all yesterday.

"Looking for my cigarettes. Have you seen them?" I ask casually and turn my jacket upside down again. Surely they must be around here. Unless someone took them from me which I found highly unlikely becau-

"How the hell did you get in here?" Don't interrupt me when I'm thinking Hiwatari. I don't like it. I forgot what I was thinking about. My point is there should be cigarettes in my jacket but there isn't.

"I walked through the main door," I respond to his stupid question and get up from the floor. My stomach is aching both from hunger and the wound I now got there thanks to Bryan.

"Who let you in?" It was _him_. _He_ took my cigarettes, there's no other explanation! When I get a hold of Bryan I'll kill him.

"I think it was Charles, unless you changed butler. Which I think you have considering how fast you get bored with your toys," he smirks at that. Meaning he has a comeback. Oh no, almighty Hiwatari is going to hurt me with his delicate words!

"I have actually kept my private life clean. Bryan is the one bringing home various things. This time he brought home the trash I see," oh. Not that I care about that because Bryan is an adult man who can do whatever he wants...

"I'm not trash," good one Tala. He just won the argument and he knows it. He turns around and leave without saying anything else. Isn't this just a fucking wonderful start of the day?

"Don't forget to buy more," I know that voice. It's very familiar. It belongs to a half-naked Brooklyn coming out of Spencer's room that stopped when he saw me.

"Okay. So Ian doesn't live here. Bryan is gay. Spencer is fucking you. Something else I missed? Will the next thing be Kai twirling around in a pink ballet suit while throwing glitter?" He doesn't respond and just smiles at me while sipping his pants. I so don't know want to know what Spencer has to buy more of.

"Nice muscles by the way. Try to cover up the obvious action in your pants next time before leaving the room. Have you seen Bryan?" There was no sign of him when I woke up. We did nothing 'inappropriate' because of my fucking stitches. He was afraid they'd brake and blabla. I fell asleep quickly.

"No but I think he's downstairs having breakfast. We usually eat around this time," 'we'? Wait a minute. Brooklyn is... included in the 'we'? The 'we' that consist of the 'we' in the Hiwatari mansion 'we'?

"Great. Should give me enough time to drown myself in the bathtub. Take care!" I close the door to Bryan's room and lock it. There should be a phone somewhere around here..  
>I look through Bryan's jacket and confirm that they smell clubbing. You know, the smell of cigarettes and alcohol with just a hint of strippers and hookers? Takes me just some minute to find his cellphone. I can't believe he just left it here unprotected. It's a blackburry, or something like that. I haven't really followed the phone technology or brand names because I'm too poor to buy one.<p>

"Should be easy," I click on the screen. Nothing happens. I feel like a caveman. I press the button, it lights up. It wants a pin.

"Of course. Why make it easy?" I press the buttons on the screen. 1313, lucky guess. Now I should press this green phone button and contacts... Wow that's many people. Let's search! Dumdum.. Dumdum. Got it.

"_Hello?" _Someone just woke up.

"I've been abducted by creatures. Help me," I whisper in the phone and the other person chuckles at me. I was serious. Damn.

"_I can come and pick you up. Where at the hospital are you?" _No, this is worse than hospital!

"I'm at the Hiwatari mansion," silence. Long silence.

"_Why Tala? Why?" _I don't know. Drugs? Hornyness?

"Just come and get me!" I order and look at the door. I think I heard a knock. "I have to make another call but if you don't hurry here now Tate I'll kill you!" I threaten and hang up. That name should be somewhere around... Got it!

"_Hello?" _That was fast. And how boring. Does everyone respond on their phones the same way?

"Morning. Evening. Good day. Late night. Whatever suits you. Just thought I should tell you that Rei is awake now, which you probably know because Mariah was at the hospital a while ago... Anyway, because he's awake now I think it's time for you to return what's rightfully his."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Rei*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm staring at the screen. This looks so.. stupid. Yes, stupid. There is no other word to describe these movies.

"Look, you wanted to know about dating so I brought these movies over. They are my personal favorite and shows clearly how different dates can end," Enrique says with a smirk. Raul has pressed Pause and his face is red. I'm at loss of words.

"Porn. This is porn! We were supposed to watch chick flicks and you brought porn! A group of guys can't watch porn!" Raul says and hides his red face in nearest pillow.

"Okay for one, it's not porn. It's just some kissing scenes, how innocent can you get? Second, a group of guys can watch porn, given they're doing something to each other in the meantime. Third, I don't own chick flicks and even if I did they would be in Spain so I just bought something," Enrique sighs and pats Raul's head.

"You're freaking Rei out with this. Just go on your date with Kai and have fun," Oliver comes in with cookies and smile.

"You can't speak proper English," Oliver looks at Enrique with questioning eyes. "You said Kai and fun in the same sentence. Unless that sentence is 'Kai ruins fun for everyone' or something like that the sentence isn't proper English," Enrique takes a cookie and smile at his sighing boyfriend.

"So you think I should go?" I ask and take a cookie myself. They look very delicious.

"Yes," Oliver disappears out in the kitchen again and Enrique follows him. Raul changes the channel to the news.

"I think you should go. See if you like him. If it works out. If not you tried," he smiles reassuringly from the other side of the couch. I guess that's true.

"But I'm not sure if I like him," I say and he scratches his head. Some of his movements are so like Max.

"More reason to try it I guess! If Kai asked you out it's because he want to be with you so I don't think it'll be so awkward like your head makes you think," he chuckles and takes a cookie.

"Do you have someone you like?" He nods and smiles with sad eyes.

"It's really complicated tho, first I really liked one guy but when I realized he was already with someone I felt so lonely. But I never gave up hope. Then I had, have, a friend that supported me so much, he still does, that was friends with this guy that I liked but he didn't know the guy I liked already was together with someone," say what? I didn't understand that so much.

"Can you repeat that with names?" He smiles and laughs.

"I'll try. But it's a long story so follow from the beginning!" I reach for another cookie and get comfortable in my corner.

"The person I like is Brooklyn. I wasn't very smooth with it but after observing his every movement and such I learned he already has someone. I still didn't give up hope and put on a charade, pretending I didn't know. He was very nice to me, like a friend should be. Then I have another friend that supported me, he didn't know about Brooklyn's relationship but I think he knows now. That friend is Max by the way," he fills in with a smile. I have a feeling this is going to get very complicated.

"I overheard that Max likes someone but when I asked him he acted like he knew nothing. I later learned that he liked me but never told me because of Brooklyn. Once again I put on a charade and pretended I didn't know, but it hurt knowing Max was going through the same thing I was. I didn't want him to hurt so I did something very stupid," he reach out for a glass of milk. Like I said, complicated.

"I stopped talking with him. He understood quickly and stopped contacting me. Then he had a fight with Tyson and left for America. I didn't talk with him for a while until it was time for Christmas. We all meet in the Hiwatari mansion and well," this is so much information. I wonder if Raul talked with anyone about this? And yes I got it, my accident.

"During the years you were in coma Max contacted no one, except when it was about you. The only person he had was Tala and well, his friends in America I guess. His dad threw him out, his mom died and he didn't contact anyone about that. The only person he had his focus on was you. Then we come to visit without even saying something like; Hey, we're sorry about ditching you these years. And he just accept us all back. I don't understand why," he blink to stop himself from crying. I don't get Max either, I wouldn't forgive them if I were him. I think. Not sure.

"Because he values his friends and it comes easy for him to put himself in someones else place. I know you guys tried to talk with him and he knows that. I just don't think he had the energy to care at the time," I don't know much about Max but that seems about right.

"What if he wanted to kill himself? Just like Tala," yah that would have been bad.

"Tala and Max aren't the same in that way. Max knows his mother loved him and his friends respect and care for him. Everything just became too much for him to handle so he closed himself in. But he's still alive. Tala has been drinking and smoking and attempting suicide the last couple of years because he had nothing," if Tala had talked with someone it might have helped. Oliver has nothing against him for example, but Tala isn't that kind of person. He's more of a 'Suffer in silence and swear so much you can' type.

"But I was so selfish!" He's crying. Oh boy. What do I do when someone is crying? No one taught me this yet. What should I do? Do I pet his back or do I hug him or just sit here like an idiot? I seem to be doing the last-named pretty good.

"Allow me," I hear a whisper in my ear before Max sit down next to the sobbing Raul. Max wrap his arms around him and Raul lean-to his chest. Glad I didn't try to comfort him, that would have been awkward. And when did Max get here?

"I should get up and leave you two alone but.. erm.." I say and Max chuckle. I wonder how much he heard. He showed up behind me so Raul should have seen him earlier. Unless he was hiding behind a wall.

"Rei," I look at Raul. Or well, try. "You should probably do something about that thinking-out-loud before you go on your date. It could get really awkward," Max nods and laughs. My face is heating up.

"Hey you! Max just came here but I guess you already know that," Enrique says and gives them a suspicious look that Max respond with several different faces. Enrique respond with different faces. What's going on? Do they have a secret language with their faces or what?

"You two stop that! It's creepy," Oliver walks in with his cellphone to his ear. The two blondes laughs. "Rei there is someone here that would like to talk with you," Oliver gives me a wink and hand over the phone. In there? How can you fit a person in that?

"Rei.." I mean, it's so small. What kind of small person lives in there? "It's a cellphone. You know?" Of course. I just wanted to hear their reaction if I doubted on what it is.

"Hey?" I want to talk private with whoever this is but as mentioned before I can't walk. Weak legs.

"_Hey Rei, it's Kai. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" _His voice is so soft and yet so manly. How is this possible? Okay, be cool.

"Hey," so cool. Excuse me while I go and hit my head hard against a wall in hope to resurrect the little brain cells I have.

"_Right." _He's smirking. I can hear it through the phone. How can that be possible? I don't even know him! Wait, did I say the wall thing loud? Darn.

"So erm, what are you doing?" I ask and try to block out the laughing party Enrique is having. Max looks like he's about to join.

"_Trying to ask you out on a date tomorrow around lunch time." _I do like lunch.

"And how's that working out for you?" No. You were supposed to say 'Yes, I'd lov... like to go on a date with you. Where should we meet?' Idiot brain.

"_Clearly not that good." _He's getting mad. It's very easy to make him mad.

"I haven't really been eating anything else than hospital food and Oliver's pancakes so I don't know what I want to eat so you pick something you like and we'll go there!" And breathe.

"_How about you take your friends with you to the mansion tomorrow?" _This sounds wrong. _"That way you won't have to feel stressed being alone with me, seeing how you don't remember dating. Oliver can cook what you want and Enrique can keep an eye on me. I can feel his glaring through the phone." _This plan I like. This I can so go with. Kai is smart.

"If you're sure," I look at the others. They are very quiet. They must have heard what he said.

"_Wouldn't have said it if I wasn't sure." _Another thing to like about him, he means everything he say. Then again he can be disliked for that too. I'll just go with the part where I like Kai for now and see how it evolves and I'm thinking loud aren't I?

"_See you tomorrow then Kitten." _Guess what? I'm having a group date with Kai Hiwatari. My first date! That I can remember... Point still stands! Wait, what point did I have? And did he just call me kitten?

* * *

><p>Riyu.M: Stress causes terrible problems so don't be that *hugs*<p>

KaiHiwRayKon: That thinking out loud sure costs him a lot, doesn't it? ... *takes cookie* It's a two year old cookie so what don't judge me

LunaHiw: I did take your advice and worked on it

Mamika: My favorite character is Rei I think but I kinda twisted his personality with my head canons so who knows ..

Pummy: stfu you gnome don't insult my math

Rangerapprentice: Romantic chapters, yes yes. I'm bad at those but I got the point across


	18. Ruined Plans

**Story Title:** Comatose

**Summary:** Rei wakes up from a coma, but with 'friends' fighting over his head and another one dying things are complicated.

**Author's Note:** I wonder if I put the same A/N in two chapters. It feels like I did.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Rei*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

I guess I should be freaking out now about what to wear, how to behave and well, other things one should worry about when going to a date. All I can think of at the moment is sleep. Beautiful sleep.

"Rei! You can't sleep in the tub!" Which won't happen now I see. Hear. My mind is going blank. This water is so comfy I could fall asleep. It's my first bath in... well, two years I guess. I'm taking it in my (Mine and Brooklyn's but who cares about details?) apartment. The bathroom is connected to the living room like the kitchen and one of the bedrooms, (Mine) and Brooklyn's bedroom can be reached through the hallway.

"Rei!" Tala repeats and his voice echo in my head. I get it, I won't fall asleep.

"Fine..." I say and feel a yawn coming up. I've never been this tired. I need to fly out of here so I can get ready. I don't want to look like a zombie when I meet Kai. Speaking of looks, I have to fix my hair. Shit. I have to fix my hair. Oh god.

"Stop panicking about your damn hair. I'll take care of it but you have to get out of that tub now before you drown," Tala takes a hold of that line that leads to the thing that makes the water stay in the tub. I hate to admit it but my vocabulary is very bad. And now it's cold because the water is gone.

"Give me a t-" It hits my face before I get to finish my sentence. Tala has been in a bad mode sine yesterday when he drank all the liquid he could find in this apartment, which wasn't much.

"Sure you don't wanna cancel your date?" He asked that so many times I lost count. Yet he refuses to tell me why he doesn't want me to go. Besides the obvious reason that he hates Kai.

"Yes. I'm positive. Now help me up. Or I'll call after Max," I respond and he snorts. He's in a really bad mode.

"Scream rape again and you won't ever call anyone again," I blink. Is he serious? I've never seen this side of him. "Just ignore everything I say. It's not you I'm mad about. Or well, it's your date so I guess it's your fault I have to go back to that mansion. So I guess I'm mad at you. How funny," he takes a hold of my arms and help me stand up. Yes, I can stand now! For some seconds at least. Better than nothing. Is Tala smirking?

"What?" I ask and he innocently pretends not to hear me. "What?" I repeat with more demanding tone as he helps me to the floor.

"Nothing," he says with that smirk and helps me to sit down on the toilet seat. I really want to know what he's thinking about.

"I just changed my mind, you should so go on that date. I'll even help with your hair. You know what? I'll go and pick some clothes while you dry your hair," he says while giving me the hairdryer. He still has that smirk on.

"Whatever you say Tala," I respond. Is he humming? What is he plotting now? Whatever it is I can't think of it now, I have a date to get ready for.

It takes me some seconds before I figure out how this hairdryer (Which I think has another name) works. Drying my hair will take forever. Maybe I can just cut it? My arms are getting tired.

"You wouldn't dare!" Once again Tala's voice is ringing in my ears. Why wouldn't I dare to cut my hair now? Yes, I kinda accepted the fact half of my thoughts are heard from the world around me. I don't like it but there's not much I can do. You can't cure crazy.

"Keep your head straight now. We'll sit here for a while," he says and combs my hair while drying it. What is he doing? Oh... I love the feeling of someone else fixing my hair. It makes me sleepy.

"Rei..." He starts and it sounds like he want to say something else but he doesn't. Is something wrong with him? Besides the missing kidney or whatever they did to bring him back to life.

"Yaah?" I say and look at his reflection in the mirror. He's wearing black sweatpants and a white t-shirt, his hair is the normal style but a bit messy. He turns off the hairdryer and continue to untangle and brush my hair.

"I'm gay," you don't say? "So that gives me the right to fix hair, makeup and talk about feelings with a guy," I'm not sure you have to be gay to do that but okay. "I just... Well I want you... It's just that you..." He's getting frustrated and my hair is paying the price. Is he trying to have a heart-to-heart?

"Tala. You're killing my hair," I tell him. I hear him sigh and see his troubled face in the mirror.

"Could you promise me something? It's very stupid and selfish," it's hard to ignore the scars on his arms. His skin is so pale they stand out clear.

"Just tell me what's bothering you," I say and look away from the mirror. I don't want him to catch me staring.

"You're one of two reasons I'm still alive and when you find out what happened that night you'll hate me," this again? We've been talking about this before. I don't even think I'll ever remember it anyway.

"Who said that?" He puts away the brush and I doubt he will answer my question. "I promise you, if I ever find out what happened in the past I'll still be your friend," I reassure him but he doesn't look happy. Not that he ever does, but still.

"We should move you to your room," so first he want me to promise then when I promise he ignores it? This guy is really special.

"Sure. You'll teach me to teleport?" I ask and he snort. You know Muffin? She's a very good watchdog. She defended me last night from a really mean monster that was eating me up, also called wheelchair. So it's in ruins and Max refuse to get me a new one because he thinks I'm not walking around enough.

"The second you teach me how to fly," he retorts and I can't help but chuckle. "So, you do makeup?" He throws something in my face which I think is underwear. I'll just pray it's clean underwear.

"Put that on and I'll support your weight back to your room," I groan. I want my wheelchair back. "It's like 5 steps, you got that stamina!" He opens the door and I slip on my underwear. Not as cool and fast like a normal guy with functional body would do but still, I manage not to fall on the floor. 10 points! He's smirking.

"What's with the face?" I ask and his face turns to innocent again. "I was just thinking without the wheelchair you gotta have someone who supports your weight all the time unless you sit down," I know. Which is why I want my wheelchair back!

"That's why I want a wheelchair," my wheelchair is pretty much dead. Poor Muffin, only trying to save me from the creepy monster.  
>Tala takes a tight grip around my waist and I stand up. He's taller than me so I could rest my head against his chest. But I won't do that because then he'll fall over again.<p>

"Well you won't get one because Max rated to the doctor you're not walking enough. I can't wait to see what will happen once we get to the mansion," I put one arm around his neck and we walk slowly towards my bedroom.

"What do you mean?" I question as he opens the door. What about the mansion? The mansion that rich, spoiled, bratty, cool, handsome, hot, perfect Kai Hiwatari lives in. I have a rich friend, that likes me. I'm a poor child from China, I think out-loud, I don't know what a phone is, I treated him like a dick before, I'm afraid of bugs, I make pig sounds when I laugh, I have a scar on my face and I can't walk. Why Kai likes me I can't understand.

"Kai wanted to go on a date with you but he invited us all for something special. I don't know the reason but I know that whatever reason he told you it's a lie. So if you're going to spend alone time with Kai he'll have to support your weight because if you sit down you will, with no doubt, fall asleep," wow. Thanks for the confidence boost there.  
>He opens the door to my room and help me over to my bed. So close!<p>

"The answer to your other question is that you're a poor child from China with an amusing trait to think out-loud. You have forgotten obvious things which gives everyone a good laugh. You didn't act nicer just because he payed your hospital bills but when he magically improved his personality, showing you don't care about his money," he continues and help me to sit down before he walk over to my closet and start throwing clothes around.

"That you're afraid of bugs is just silly but your plots about cockroaches taking over the world with pink polo-shirts proves how crazy you are. Kai think your pig sound is cute, but he'll never say that. The walking is something you'll improve and he can help you with, giving him an excuse to have you close," Tala close the closet and walks over. He has a pair of black pants and a blue t-shirt in his hands. Isn't that too casual?

"Finally, no one gives a crap about that damn scar. Especially not Kai. If he say anything about I'll send Muffin on him," awww! That's so nice of him. And a little freaky. But I feel a lot better now.

"Why not Kai?" I see him fly around the room some more to get other things that he'll force me to wear.

"He got his fair amount of scars too," Tala responds but gives me a look that clearly say 'End of discussion'. I don't ask further and look at the clothes he picked for me. Blue socks to the blue shirt.

"Are you into fashion?" I ask and think back when he sat in the hospital and fixed my hair. Tala doesn't struck me as the typical gay, pink shirts and that weird voice you know? Not trying to be mean but if someone says gay that's what most people see. I see Tala with a bloody axe.

"No," the obvious and fast answer. I guess he just grabbed something.

"Is that why my underwear, socks and shirt are blue?" He stops moving and I hear him mumble something in Russia. He promised he wouldn't do that near me!

"Just shut up and look pretty!" Of course Tala.

"So you're into fashion?" My world goes black for a second when Tala hits me in the face with a pillow. "I get it, I'll be quiet. Help me get dressed now. Please," I add. He gives me something to put under my arms so I don't sweat but no perfume. Is he crazy?

"Yes, that has been proven several times by different doctors. Now let's get some clothes on you!" I feel so safe.

It takes a while but I'm finally sitting on the couch with clothes. Black jeans, a blue t-shirt and a black scarf that Tala insisted I would wear. My hair is in a loose ponytail and oh yah, I'm wearing black converse. I can have them inside because they haven't been used yet. Muffin is licking my hand and I'm watching some movie about something taking place somewhere. It's in Russian so I didn't follow it at all.

"Tala! We have to go!" Max knocks on the bathroom door and punches it before walking over to me. "You look great Rei!" He flashes a smile before Muffin jumps on him.

Max is wearing orange jeans, a green t-shirt and an orange sweater over it. He's colorful! I think Muffin like it too. She still doesn't listen to anyone but me and she doesn't understand commands but she know she can't jump on me. She's a smart dog!

"Tala!" Max screams and Muffin backs away to me again.

"Five minutes!" I hear from the bathroom and Max takes a deep breath.

"I feel like the dad to a teenage girl.." He shuts off the TV but I don't protest. Not like I was watching it. "Who are you even fixing yourself for?" He yells and picks up the dog leash from the floor. Muffin likes to walk around and hide it.  
>The bathroom door opens and I hear Tala walk out.<p>

"Everyone," he responds and Max makes a weird movement with his hands, throwing them up in the air and muttering, and walks to the hallway. Tala walks over to me and Muffin bark at him as greeting. I hope, she hasn't bitten him yet.

Tala is wearing ripped, black jeans with chains hanging, a black t-shirt with a big print on it that I can't really see because of his black leather jacket.

"Wow..." Is all I can say. I think he's even wearing makeup.

"I know. Now let's get your ass to the car," he's wearing a belt with those sharp things on it. Studs maybe? Point is, they look sharp. Who is he trying to scare away?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Max*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I get out of the car and look at the big gate. It's closed. How considerate of Kai. Oh what is this I spot with my little eye? Could it be a buzzer? Oh and it say 'One pling'. Really now?

**"Bzzz! Bzzz! Bzzz! !"**

"What the hell?" Kai's voice comes through from the buzzer. I cough.

"Guess again!" I sing and the line goes dead. I walk back to the car and hear the gates open behind me. The dog is barking from the backseat and Rei is asleep. He had to get up early to make sure he'd be ready in time. I was asleep when Tala and Rei got ready but I think it took them around four hours and Tala still wasn't ready himself after that. For me it was about twenty minutes, and that's with breakfast too.

"If you guys hate Kai so much why would you support me in this?" Rei ask when I get in the car. It's a really modern car! Black and big. Got space for the car.

"Because I'd like to how Kai does it this time," Tala respond from beside me with a devilish smile on his face. I don't know how much time he spent on his own outfit and makeup and I'm not asking. He's doing it for Bryan, to show what the older Russian missed and can't have. Then again he could also be doing it for Kai, seeing how he spent no less time making Rei look perfectly innocently hot. I can call them both hot, they're my friends. I'm the one without sexual appeal.

"What did you mean with _this time_ Tala?" Rei asks and I open the door again to get out of the car. I have to get the dog out and make sure she walks in dirt before we walk inside the mansion.

"What'd Kai say about Muffin?" Tala ask. I hear his door slam shut when he tries to break the car. To be clear, this is Bryan's car. Or Kai's. Not sure but Tala likes neither of them. He kicked in snow before he sat down, he scraped the lack and fingered on the windows.

"Nothing. He doesn't know she's here," I say and open the trunk. She jumps out with a loud bark and start running around in circles. Good dogie! Get your paws dirty with snow for uncle Kai!

"Looks like Olive and Italian boy beat us here," Tala says and eyes the white limo. "Such luxury," he sighs and helps Rei out of the car. I walk before them to the door that's already open. Tyson and a butler is standing in the doorway. Tala was right, this smells fishy. What's Kai up to this time?

"Hey Max. Enrique and everyone else is already here. Did you mass Mister D on the way here?" I don't think Tyson like so much at the moment. I'm not sure what I did but oh well, I'm moving to America anyway. Screw him. Wait..

"Mister D? You mean Dickinson is coming?" I ask to be sure. He nods slowly.

"Did Master Kai not tell you that?" The butler asks and I snort. Why would Kai do that? Why would Kai tell us anything of importance? I'm not cranky. Not at all.

"If Kai is so rich why doesn't he build an escalator?" Rei asks. I laugh at Tala chuckles. Sometimes he really is like a child.

"I am sorry but those are not allowed inside. Master Kai said nothing about a dog and a... whatever he is," the butler says. He's looking at the dog and Tala. Right. Like my Russian translator isn't going with me.

"Well you can tell _Master _Kai that I don't give a rat's ass about his orders," I've had enough. Funny thing is that I'm not so mad at Kai, I'm mad at Brooklyn and Spencer.

"I will do that," the butler says and walks inside.

"_Whatever he is? _What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Tala complains from next to me with a chuckling Rei on his shoulder. I shrug and Tyson snort. This will be a long day.  
>I let Tala and Rei walk inside before me and close the door after us.<p>

"Warmth... Hey Tyson," Rei say and smile. They shake hands and I think even Rei can feel the tension. What's going on here?

"I'm sorry about the cold welcoming but things aren't going as planned..." Tyson says and turns around to look at the wall. He's glaring. It's not us he's mad at, it's something here.

"What happened?" I ask and take my sweater off.

"I will take that," I twirl around and take my karate pose at the butler. Still not used to that person and will never be used to that person.  
>He takes Rei's coat but Tala keep his jacket on.<p>

"What happened?" Rei asks but Tyson hushes him. I don't understand anything.

"Keep your voice down or they might hear you," isn't that the point? For us to come here so we can socialize or whatever crap Kai has planned?  
>I hear footsteps coming from the big hall so I turn around. My inside is screaming at the sight of the pink hair. I'm serious, I can hear screaming. Not so loud but someone is chanting 'Nonononononononononononono' to my left and I have a pretty good guess who.<p>

"Reeei!" Crap. She spotted us. Run Rei, run!

* * *

><p>mamika: I love Tala in this so much, I just love the personality. Think I'll put some of it in my upcoming story because everyone seems to love it too<p>

Riyu.M: I wanted to kill Mariah but in the end it'd make Rei sad so I couldn't because he's been through so much and needs to be taken care of

Rangerapprentice: I had to stick Mariah on him. It's the best cliche :D


	19. Hear Me Roar

**Story Title:** Comatose

**Summary:** Rei wakes up from a coma, but with 'friends' fighting over his head and another one dying things are complicated.

**Author's Note:** ~(-.-)~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Rei*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

I'm scared. Mariah's boobs looks like they're about to jump out of her dress. I'm sorry but it's true! How can she wear that short dress in cold Russia? Oh yes, it's pink. How did you guess?

"Hey!" She's pressing them against my chest. "I missed you! Sorry for not coming earlier but I had important things to do!" Did those things happen to be breast implant? Just wondering.

"Mariah let him go. I can't support both him and a hippo," Tala says from beside me. I cough to cover up another chuckle. He looks so serious saying those things it's funny. Mariah doesn't find it funny tho, she's glaring at him. Stop glaring at my friend. She's mean.

"Shut up you slut," wow. Catfight. I'm hungry. Let's go eat! Oh wait some things I do have to say instead of think. Stupid brain.

"Right!" Mariah says and grabs my right arm. I wouldn't mind if it was ripped from my body. Then she could sit there on the floor with my arm. Bleeding all over. Those horror movies weren't such a great idea. But compared to this I'd rather watch one of those. Not that I actually watch them, I close my eyes and cover my ears while humming.

"Hey," Max greets everyone because I can't recognize the people here and Tala doesn't like neither of them. I know Enrique, Oliver, Raul, and that looks like Brooklyn. Those videos I watched are useless, I can't remember the names when I need them!

"Rei," have you ever felt like somebody poured ice cold water over you, buried you in snow and then threw ice at you? That's how I feel hearing the tone of that voice. I turn my head a little and see Kai walking closer. What did I do to make him mad this time? Did I mention my body hurts because Mariah is tearing my arm of and Tala is fighting to keep me standing?

"I wanted our meeting to be somewhat private but your _dear wife _insisted she'd be part of it," oh. Now I get it. Kinda hard to miss the big point in that sentence. From what I remember she's not my wife, we were about to get married or something like that. What the hell was I thinking back then? Kai looks good in that shirt, it shows his muscles. What the hell brain? One track please.

"I don't mind that, we can all spend time with Rei. Right Kai?" I can't see her face but I think she looks like the devil because Kai is glaring at her. I didn't want this to happen, stupid bitch. Why did she have to ruin everything?

"Actually I have some things to do," Tala interrupts and look at Kai. What's he planning now? "So why don't you take Rei from me?" That's a good plan, I like that plan, I love Tala for coming up with that plan.

"Hn," well it's not exactly a yes but Kai walks a little closer so I guess I should switch person. Hehe. Well excuse me for finding that funny.  
>I don't know how this exchange thing looks from another point of view but I have big problems with it. I don't know where to place my arm around Kai and I'm nervous being close to him.<p>

"I'm not an expert in human anatomy but I think I need my neck to go with _me_," Tala says with a smirk. I quickly let him go and almost fall over at that. This is just awesome. I look like a complete fool.

"Put your arm around my neck before you do fall over," Kai order and I obey. I can smell his cologne. I'm so close to him. My face is heating up. Just to add up so I look more like a fool.

"No funny things, got it? His back could crack," Tala warns Kai before walking away. What that's supposed to mean? How could my back possible crack? I know the doctor told me my back could crack if I put to much pressure on it (It's very weak, part of the reason I can't walk properly) but what could Kai do that would make my back crack?

"We should go to the library. It's very quiet and the couch is very comfortable," Kai says quietly. Is something wrong with him? Or is it just the fact that Mariah is here?

"You can't just walk away from me," Mariah puts her hands on her hips. Why can't I do that? I guess I feel guilty that we were together before but I wish she could forget about that. It's not like we were getting ma- Oh right. I guess she has a reason to be mad.  
>Kai's grip around me tighten but he doesn't say anything. I think he's glaring at her. Someone, anyone, get Mariah away from me so Kai doesn't crush my body.<p>

"Mariah," a man calls her name. His hair is long, black and tied together with a white bow. He's wearing simple black pants with a white shirt that looks like silk. His eyes have a very particular eye color, like a mix of yellow and something else that I can't figure out right now.

"It's nice to see you again Rei. But we can save the introductions for later. I believe you have a date," he says and smiles. I nod at that. I'm a little confused but he's dragging the the pink boll away so he has to be on my side.  
>Kai turns around and walk slowly towards the other end of the room. It takes a few steps for us to find the rhythm but it goes a lot faster than one would think. Almost like he knew my walking rhythm before.<p>

"Open the door," what? Door? Where?

"Yes sir," HOLY SHIT... I think I just forgot how to breathe. Where the hell did that butler come from?

He opens the wooden door and we walk inside. It's huge. It's books everywhere, they reach the roof. Why would one have books so high up? Can they even be reached?  
>In the center of the room there is a huge, round carpet and on it a couch. A dark, purplish couch that looks more expensive than my outfit. Which isn't a surprise.<br>Kai say something in Russia that I don't even try to understand, he must be talking to the butler. This room is very bright but it doesn't seem to have any windows in it so how.. Oh. Ha. Ha. Ha. That huge chandelier might be the answer. Wait, how can I know the name of the lamp? My brain never size to amaze me.

"Could we sit down?" I ask and look at Kai. He's taller than me but not as much as Tala. That's a reason why he's a little scary, if he build up his muscles like he had before I think I'll take cover. In Canada. I've seen old pictures, he looks scary.

"Yes," ouch. The formality. "Would you like something to drink?" He asks when we walk towards the couch. It looks very comfy. I won't fall asleep in it, right? And oh, drink.

"No but thanks," I say and look at the floor. It didn't occur to me until just now I still have my shoes on. Oh well, Kai has to be rich enough to have someone to clean it up. And besides they're not dirty at all.

"Here," Kai's voice makes me look up again. There's actually two couches facing each other, how didn't I see that before?  
>Kai helps me to sit down and I feel like just dying on spot. The couch is so comfortable. When Kai release his grip on me I grab his arm to keep him from sitting down on the other couch. He looks back at me with an empty expression and doesn't say anything, but he doesn't sit down either. I have to do or say something.<p>

"I'm sorry. About Mariah, I had no idea she would come back. I haven't seen her since the day she visited the hospital," I try and look down on my legs. I was worried about how my hair would look and then she just ruins everything. How could I date her before? I don't even find her attractive. Unlike Kai.

"Don't make that face," I look up so fast my neck protest. His face is just inches away from mine. It's like before at the hospital but this time I'm not afraid of him. I don't know what it is I want from him right now but I think he know exactly what he want from me. That scares me.

"Kai.." I start but it stops there. I don't even know what I want to say. But that ruined it, seeing how Kai is standing up straight. I think I can hear him say 'sorry' very quietly so I'm not sure if I was supposed to hear it. I decide not to comment on that.  
>Kai sit down on my right side but leaves a gap between us. It's weird because he want to be with me and yet he pulled away. Not that I think he'd enjoy kissing me, I don't even remember kissing anyone so I doubt I'm good at it.<p>

"Really?" He asks with a smirk. Damn brain. Why do I keep thinking out loud? It's embarrassing.  
>Kai's hand carefully caress my left cheek, I didn't even notice he had moved closer. You know I thought before that I'm not afraid of Kai? I take that back. I'm afraid. Because I don't know what to do at the moment.<p>

"Relax," damn my brain. How much of what I think does he hear? Wouldn't surprise me if he heard me drooling in my brain over his muscular body before.  
>Kai's lip brush against mine and I freeze. Or you know more like panic. Because I don't know how to respond.<p>

"Sorry," I manage to say when I hear Kai mutter something. I'm complaining about him not being clear what he wants and when he does I freeze. This is going great.

"What for?" He asks, but I can hear he's irritated. I bite my lip and look down on my legs again. I don't want him to be mad at me.

"Try again?" I ask instead of answering his question. I think he knows why I'm sorry.  
>Kai tilt my head up and looks me in the eyes. His purple eyes are soft and I think he's smiling. That makes me happy, to think I can make him smile.<br>His soft lips brush against mine and this time I enjoy it. A lot. And I think I'm falling over.

"Arms around my neck," yes sir. I do as I was ordered and have to admit, this feels better. I don't know how he feels about guiding me like this but I appreciate it.  
>A loud roar makes me almost bite Kai's lips but I manage to pull back before that. He doesn't look so pleased with that.<p>

"What was that?" I ask and look around. It's not like Kai has a tiger in this mansion, right? Aren't tigers like, rare animals or something like that?  
>Kai looks at me like I'm some sort of lunatic (Which I am but that's not the point at the moment) and doesn't answer my question. When the roar is heard again I cover my ears. It's so loud. Shit. Headache. Headache.<br>I close my eyes and try to block everything out. I can hear people talk around me but I can't care about them at the moment. Then it all goes quiet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Max*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So here we are, back where everything started. Nono, not the mansion. The hospital. Rei started screaming about his headache some hours ago and then he fainted. We would have kept him in the mansion if it wasn't for the fact that he had nosebleeds.  
>So like I said, here we are. Lee is standing on the other side of Rei's bed so no, I'm not talking about my multi-personalities. You know who else is here? Or maybe <em>what <em>else is here? Yes, Lee brought Driger to Russia. And guess what else! Driger started glowing in the mansion like a maniac blade around the same time Rei started screaming. Coincidence? I think not.  
>Oh yes, speaking of the mansion, Spencer now has a blue eye. In my defense I have to say I was aiming for Brooklyn. What else happened? Let's see, Tala got in a fight with Johnny that he lost because Tala isn't so muscular anymore. When Johnny wrestled him down Bryan came to the rescue and Robert is now in a heated argument with Kai about who will pay for that very expensive painting that used to be in the mansion. Not to mention the window.<p>

"I have to get something to drink," Lee informs me and then walk out the door. I look at his back and sigh. This is just perfect. At least everyone blew of their steam somehow. It's not like anyone died.

"Max.." I look at the bed. Rei has opened his eyes and they look awake. I guess his body finally got tired of sleeping all the time.

"How's your head?" I ask and smile. He probably want something to drink but there's nothing here. "Should I call on a nurse?" I ask and look at the red button over his head.

"Considering how bad it has been before now is like a trip to paradise. I don't want a nurse but try to get me written out of here. My legs are itching," I blink. What did he just say? He said his legs are itching. Does he mean he want to get up and run? He can't do that, his back is beyond repair. The doctors said he would never be able to walk normally or run for that matter unless another miracle happened.

"Of course. See you in a bit," I walk out of the room. I'm thinking to much on this. He just had a headache and went in to the hospital. Relax Max, relax.

"He awake?" Lee asks when I pass him. I nod and look down the corridor.

"I'll talk with the doctor so he can get out of here," I explain and he nods before walking away to Rei's room. It's not like Lee planned it, right? He couldn't know that having Driger around would have such an affect on Rei. He cares about Rei, one of the few people in that village that accepts Rei's sexuality. He hasn't been around at all but that has to have it's reason too.  
>I walk down the hall in silence. Spencer will kill me for that black eye, I should write my will.<p>

* * *

><p>Riyu.M: Yes! You called it several chapters ago! You little spoiler! :D<p>

LunaHiw: No one knew it, it's the best plot twist to this story

KaiHiwRayKon: A kiss isn't much action but it's the best they could do with a tiger roaring in the background and I'm surprised you remembered Muffin haha

Rangerapprentice: Rest in pieces Max

Mamika: I answered this in PM so there's not much to add here cause it was very long answer

Thanks for reading!


	20. Stubborn

**Story Title:** Comatose

**Summary:** Rei wakes up from a coma, but with 'friends' fighting over his head and another one dying things are complicated.

**Author's Note:** I'm hungry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Rei*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Lee says with a warm smile. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you," he sighs and leans back in the chair. I smile and look at Driger. He's not roaring anymore, guess making me have that massive headache was enough for this time.

"It's all better now so don't worry about it," I say and look back at him. "I'm glad you're here and thankful that you brought Driger with you," that's something I'm very thankful for. He must have had a hard time taking Driger out of the village, unless he did it in secret. If he did that he would be in deep trouble.

"So what will you do now?" He asks and looks at the phone in my left hand. It's my old one, I didn't have it on me when that car hit me so it's intact. Lee has taken care of it because there was a voicemail on it that he thought I had to hear. It wasn't one of the most uplifting voicemail. It was heartbreaking.

"I have no idea," I confess. He nods understandingly. "I need time to think. Until I've decided don't tell anyone. Got that? _No one _can know," I glare at him to make my point clear. I haven't done that in ages but his reaction is like always when I glare, he smiles and laugh at me.

"Sure thing," he gets up from his seat. "I have to go. Try not to make a huge mess of everything," he warns me and walks out from my room. He'll be in Russia for a couple of days so there's no need to say goodbye, besides none of us are really good at those.  
>I want lobster. Or noodles. Steak. French fries. I just miss food so much. Maybe I can get Kai to take me to a fancy restaurant? No, that would be so evil of me to use his feelings for me to get food.<br>The door opens slow, I can hear talking on the other side but I can't hear what's being said. Plus I'm to tired to care about other people. It's Kai.

"Feel better?" He asks and closes the door behind him. I nod and think back at what happened. It's a little blurry but I know Lee and Mariah were at the mansion. Then there was Kai's cologne. Then there was a kiss and Kai's hand... Then Driger made himself reminded and ruined everything. Or maybe he saved me? I don't know really.

"If I say yes can I leave and go home?" I ask and tilt my head a little. I should be careful with what I do and say around him. I'm not sure if I hate him or not and if I decide that I hate him I want to take my time for revenge.

"What do you mean with home?" He walkd closer with slow steps. When I say home I mean home, as in my apartment. Stupid. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that last part," insert nervous laugh here. Good going Rei.

"So am I gonna get my wheelchair back?" Wait, that's impossible. Muffin made that into a chewing toy. "Or a new one would be fine. Considering how broken my back is," the only reason Max wouldn't give me a new one before is because he wanted me to be close to Kai I bet. Speaking (Thinking) of Muffin I should really get home soon. It's not good to leave a dog home alone for to many ho- Oh wait. She came with us to the mansion.

"Yes, of course. Is there anything el-"

"Where's Muffin?" I ask and sit up more straight in the bed. My back doesn't like that but I'm not listening to my body at the moment. Max was here earlier so Muffin isn't with him. Where's my beloved doggy?

"She's with Tala," that wasn't a direct answer. It wasn't even an answer. Oh god, has Tala kidnapped her? No, he wouldn't do that. If he wanted money he could just ask for it.

"And where's Tala?" I ask with my eyes locked on him. He turns away and look out the window. "You don't know where Tala is?" I don't know why I asked that, the answer is obvious. Kai Hiwatari knows nothing!

"I guess he's strolling around outside the hospital," oh. Phew. Don't scare me like that. So now all I have to do is find Tala. Oh, I can torture Kai with this. How perfect. Karma is on my side for once.

"Well help me up so we can go and find him!" I'm still in my normal clothes (They have a little blood on them but whatever) so we can just leave. But Kai doesn't seem to like my idea. Can't he just get over his silly dispute with Tala? He's glaring. Crap.

"Silly dispute?" He questions. I'm not sure what to respond. After all I have no idea what their fight is about. "Fine. After that I'm driving you home so you can change clothes," does he realize that means he has to have Muffin and Tala in his car also? Because I can't leave them. Well I guess I could leave Tala behind but that would be mean and then Bryan might find him. If he's still hiding from Bryan, I'm not sure about that anymore.  
>Kai walk a step closer and help me up. If someone had watched it must have looked really funny because I don't want Kai to touch me. Like I said (Thought) I'm not sure if I hate him or not. It's amazing how I still have my shoes on. Converse are really shoes for every situation.<p>

"Your mind must be a wonderful place," Kai sayd with a smirk and open the door. He really changed. Oh god a demon took over his body and... no wait. No demon activity for weeks. Why is he acting this way? He has to be on drugs. By the looks he's giving me I'd say he thinks I'm the one on drugs.

"It is. But I prefer it out here," he's matching my speed perfectly. Except for the times I trip on air but even then he doesn't drop me or anything. Come to think of it, we must really look like a couple, walking like this. Somehow that thought makes me all fuzzy inside. Darn it I'm sounding like Raul.

"Why are you so close friends with Tala?" Good for you Kai, skipping the 'Can I ask a question? It's a question that will make me sound like a jealous dick'. Because that's what you sound like asking that. I can't even answer that. Or wait, I can.

"Because he was the first person I saw when I woke up so I know he's the one who cares about me the most," I respond and smile. The elevator music doesn't do anything good about the silence. Not that I care. He deserved that.  
>His grip around me is different when we walk out of the elevator and continue towards the exit. He doesn't hold me anymore because he want to. He's angry. Not my problem. Unless he leaves me outside, then I have a problem.<br>A nurse is kind enough to open the door for us and I shiver from the cold. The snow has melt but the air is still cold and I don't have a jacket on me. I have to find Tala before I freeze to death. If I call on Muffin she should come running and thus Tala should be dragged after her.

"Muffin!" I call out, much to Kai's dismay. You don't like having me scream in your ears? What a shame.

"Why don't you just call him on his cell?" Kai suggests. Stupid. Pure idiot. What does he think with?

"Tala doesn't have a cellphone. He can't afford it," I explain. A bark makes it impossible for Kai to say anything about that. Muffin is walking closer (Yes, it's my lovely dog, I can see her from the other side of the parking lot) with the little devil Tala next to her. When they come closer I can see Tala is hurt. It doesn't look so bad and unlike me he has no blood on his clothes.

"I'm not sure if she's a very obedient dog or she just runs to everyone that calls her name," Tala says and looks from Kai to me. There's no way he can know something is up, right? "Is Bryan okay?" He asks.  
>I stretch out my free hand to let Muffin sniff it. I didn't know there was something wrong with Bryan.<p>

"He'll be fine. McGregor is more hurt than he is. Which remind me that you owe me eight million for the painting," Tala's face goes blank for a second but he quickly recovers.

"I didn't damage that million dollar painting of yours. Johnny did when he smashed Bryan into it!" Wait, what? There was a fight between Johnny and Bryan? I wonder what that could have been about. Aaand they're talking Russia. Great.

"Hey girl," I say quietly and scratch Muffin's neck. She doesn't like it when people pet her on in the head, I don't think any animal likes that. She's thin, Brooklyn hasn't been feeding or walking her enough. Guess that last one isn't an option for me. Tala has been talking about working up his stamina again (I don't know what happened with the death wish) so he could exercise with Muffin. What a great idea!

"Get the leash Kon, we're leaving," Kai says with cold voice. Tala looks down on the ground and Muffin walk over to him. Something is really wrong with him.

"Tala is coming with us," I say with firm voice. I know Kai doesn't want Tala to come with us but he's staying with me (I decided that now) so there's no other choice.

"Hn," wow. Long time since I heard that sound. Didn't like my idea? To bad you sourpuss. Ouch! I think I said that loud because Kai's grip around my waist tightened. Darn brain. Completely worthless. Like my spine.

"Watch your head," Kai warns me and help me sit down in the passenger seat of a black car. My car knowledge is on a level under Tala's. Speaking off, he's stomping around in mud outside before sitting down in the backseat. Whatever Kai said to him before it couldn't have been so nice.

"You should take a shower when you get home. The blood stench is getting worse," Kai says and start the engine. I nod slowly. How do I take that?

"He's not showering with you, pervert!" Tala says with harsh voice from the backseat. Kai say something back in Russia and their argument start all over again. This is a wonderful road trip. I'll just pretend they're talking about butterflies or something. Maybe food. Oh god food, how I miss you. The love of my life that gives my life a meaning. Oliver! So have to ca- Kai is looking at me with that empty expression again. What did I do now? Eh, screw him. As I was saying (Thinking) I need to call Oliver and force him to cook for me. I can cook myself but his food is like a trip to paradise.

"Rei! Tell your boyfriend to stop harassing me and to keep his eyes on the road!" Tala complains and I blink rapidly. I don't have a boyfriend. I'm single. Oh, that reminds me of that husband and wife story Mariah decided to tell. I have to talk with her about that. Or I can choose not to talk with her and live happily ever after in solitude with Muffin by my side. That reminds me that Max suggested I'd move back with him to America which could be fun too.

"I don't have a boyfriend," I answer. In case my brain decided not to tell my thoughts out loud. "Unless something has happened that I'm not aware of. Anyway stop harassing Tala or I'll throw a pie in your face Kai," I say and look out the window. Or more like try because my neck goes crack and my spine want to kill it self. It's worse now than before, what happened to it?

"Hn," Kai speed up and Tala says something in Russia which Kai snorts at. Did he get mad when I said I don't have a boyfriend? Didn't know he was so sensitive about that part. If it makes him slow down so I don't die in a car crash I'll call him boyfriend.

"You don't have to feel obligated to call me anything," again with the politeness mixed with hostility. I know I don't have to feel obligated because you're a dickhead that switch between people to fuck faster than Tyson finish a meal.  
>I grab a hold of my seat when the car makes a fast turn and then halt. Kai is looking out the window and I can't see his face but I have a feeling I just said all that loud. Quick, think of a lie.<p>

"Why did you say that?" His voice sounds empty but he choose the perfect question. In my defense I didn't _say _it, I _thought _it. Now he's looking at me. I think the more nervous I get the more I say the things I think. Hah.

"Mariah told me that's what you do," and I'm not even sorry for saying that. Now, let's think puppies. They are just so cute. Like Muffin! She was a stray and afraid of me when I first took her in but she re-

"Hn," I see him relax in the corner of my eye before he drives back on the road. It's fascinating how that relaxed him. Wait, he relaxed because if Mariah told me it meant I didn't remember it. Hah. The irony. I might as well see where this takes me.

"Would you do that to me?" I ask. Muffin yawns behind me and lick my arm. She's bored, no surprise there.

"I won't do that to you," Kai was about to say something more but didn't. I think it's because he was reminded Tala is in the car. Once again I have to praise Kai's choice of words. He didn't say 'I would never do that to you' or something like that. He didn't lie, I guess he has changed.

"Turn here!" Tala suddenly yells. I forgot that Kai doesn't know the way, I don't think he's ever been to our apartment. Unless he fucked Brooklyn but I doubt that because then Spencer would kill him. Oh right, I still have that drama on the side. Poor Maxie.  
>Kai and Tala exchange some beautiful words in Russia before he parks and get out of the car. Tala gets out soon after and I wait for Kai to help me out of the car. I know I can stand for a few minutes (More like seconds) but I can't get up on my own without falling. Which I rather not because it hurts. A lot.<p>

"Rei," Kai sighs and I blink. Looks like I spaced out. I stretch my arms out like a child and he carefully takes a hold of me. For him it doesn't even take a second to find the right position so it doesn't hurt. Best position. Heh. Dirty mind, be gone!

"Let's get you inside," mhm. Totally. Inside. Oh god I must be very tired because my mind is killing me. I need to sleep. Oh how wonderful to lay down in my bed and sleep. To dream about clouds with cupcakes in them. How can I be this sleepy while walking? Because it's so dark. Am I walking with my eyes closed?

"Here," I think that's a door closing. That's Muffin jumping and barking at someone. That was my toe that decided to make out with the doorstep. Pain. Oh softness. Smells like my bed. Wait, what happened with my heat source?

"Muffin," I say and open one of my eyes a little. I can hear her paws on the floor before she jumps up in the bed. I have to admire her hearing and loyalty. She still remembers me after all these years, it makes me so happy! Stop thinking now so I can sleep.

* * *

><p>Riyu.M: Yes, yes he did. I need to write something with the spirits again cause I love to use them and abilities they could have<p>

Whaleowo: I don't like the new beyblade I prefer these old ones. The ones who started it all ya know :D

Guest: Thank you!

mamika: Once again I'm 99.9999999999999999999999999% sure I answered in a PM

LunaHiw: Funny because it's humid now too. Hah

Rangerapprentice: I like the ability because it can get him in so much trouble and I love Muffin

KaiHiwRayKon: Driger hid his memory to protect him but since Rei still went with Kai he was like "fuck it here you go I ain't got time for dis shit" and Rei got his memory back


	21. Dying Whale

**Story Title:** Comatose

**Summary:** Rei wakes up from a coma, but with 'friends' fighting over his head and another one dying things are complicated.

**Author's Note:** Why did I start doing this

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Rei*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

I'm awake. I'm also cold. I'm in dire need of a shower too. Priorities Rei. Let's just put the bloody shirt in the laundry basket and then find something else that's warmer. Then I have to talk with Kai.

"You think he's still mad at me?" I ask and pet Muffin. Only problem is that I'm not petting Muffin. I'm petting a person, a sleeping Kai to be precise.  
>I withdraw my hand fast enough to hit myself and groan. I really take the price in stupidity. What is Kai doing in my bed? Why aren't I wearing that bloody shirt? Did Kai strip me? Yup, seems that way. At least he was kind enough to leave my boxers on.<p>

"Kai?" I try. No reaction. He does look very peaceful. He should be around twenty-one years old but maybe he still has nightmares? He could wake me up because of those. Tossing and turning in bed. Did they finally stop?  
>Slowly I reach out a hand and brush away his bangs from his face. His breathing is calm and warm. Maybe I can sneak closer and push him off my bed so I can get my blanket back? He's not even using it. He's laying<em> on<em> it.

"Kai?" I try again and push his shoulder gently. He's moving! He.. shifted position and is now laying with his back against me. What a morning person. From what I remember he was always the one to wake up first. When I woke up he had often put on clothes and left, sometimes he stayed but that was only if everyone else were out.

"Fine then," I sigh and turn so I'm laying on my back. I've decided that I won't tell anyone that I remember everything, except for Lee but that's because he figured it out himself. I'll take advantage of this new Kai that wants a relationship with me. Official relationship could be added. It's not cruel, we both get what we want from it. I can drive Kai crazy with demands and test his limits, he can... you know... soak in my hotness. Or something. I can't lay like this. My spine is protesting, I need painkillers. Sweet, lovely painkillers. I think the cold is making my back feel worse.  
>There's a knock on the door. I look at Kai, then back at the door.<p>

"Come in!" I yell and hear Kai move beside me. He mutters in Russia, I think it means 'Shut up' or 'Fuck off'. He's so polite in the morning.  
>The door opens and to my surprise it's Bryan. He seems to be fine, thought he was at the hospital yesterday?<p>

"I'm taking the car and leaving," and that matters to me how? Oh, maybe it's Kai's car or something like that?

"Why is Kai in here? In my bed?" I ask. Bryan glares at me. You started talking with me first you brick wall, answer my question.

"Watch your mouth Kon," opsie. "You had a nightmare," he then continues to talk in Russian and the limp next to me answers with his face down his pillow. I mean my pillow. I knew that giant cockroach eating Max's head wasn't for real! But I killed that with fire so I don't see how that could have been a nightmare. Must have been the one with the car. Yup. The car in the forest that just blinked and threatened to kill me. It was snowy and cold and the wind was scary too. Just like that night. It was so cold.

"Rei," I jump when Kai touch my shoulder. "Are you okay?" He looks at me, worry clear in his eyes. I turn my head towards the door when it closes, it's just me and Kai again. My back hurts like crazy.

"Rei. Lay back down," back down? Aren't I.. No. I'm sitting in bed. I'm shaking. I can't focus. I don't know what happened.  
>Two strong arms wrap around me. Warm breath on my skin makes me shiver, I was cold as ice just a minute ago. I lean back and rest my head on his chest. I can hear his heart.<p>

"I'm sorry about yesterday," I say. One of Kai's arms loose it grips around me and I want to protest, but a blanket wraps around us both. I think he felt how cold I am, or maybe how cold I think I am.

"You should go back to sleep," I'm not sure if he's mad or not. I obviously hurt his feelings but he won't admit that. He would never admit that, not even in another universe.

"Would it be okay if... I mean.." I don't know how to say it. It sound so silly and embarrassing. 'Sorry for what I said yesterday, Mariah is a bitch. By the way I think I'm in love with you and I want to be your boyfriend. Is that alright?' In what universe is that something you just say? I need a strategy or something.

"Wanna have a breakfast date?" I can hear him smirk. Did I just... Nooo. I didn't think out loud. No way. He's just messing with me. I have to play the game. Remember the game!

"What's a breakfast date?" I ask even though I know perfectly well what it is. I didn't exactly invent the word but I mentioned that I wanted to eat breakfast with Kai. We never did that, just the two of us.

"Breakfast together. Just us," I like that idea. I like it very much. I thought Kai wanted to go back to sleep, not eat breakfast.

"When did Bryan get here?" I ask, thinking of when he woke us up. Well, he knocked, I yelled and Kai woke up.

"Late. He would have gone back to the mansion if it wasn't for Tala being so worried," he explains further, answering my other question. Those two should just kiss or have sex and get together. It would make everyone happy. Well mostly Tala and me because he's my friend and he deserve to be happy.

"Okay. About that just us part," I say and take a deep breath. Kai doesn't smell so much cologne anymore, he just smell Kai. "Where's Muffin?" I ask, avoiding to ask what I wanted to say. A big part of me want to treat Kai like shit and that other little part love him so much it hurts to even think about mistreating him.

"She was with Tala," right. Tala doesn't like to be alone when it's dark and I guess he didn't want to share bed with Kai. "Want me to find you a pair of pants?" That's something I've never heard before.

"Shouldn't I take a bath because of yesterday?" I ask. I can't shower because I can't stand but I like to bath. Max bought me something you have in the bath (Can't remember the name right now) that made my skin smooth but he said I should try a bubble bath for my back.

"Yes," he answer and shift his legs position a little. Bryan came and left, I think he took Tala with him. Maybe Brooklyn isn't here either? If I choose to take a bath Kai must be the one that help me in the bath, watch over me while I'm in the bath and then help me out and help me get dressed. I can see many scenarios where that goes wrong. In most of them I end up with a cracked back.

"I can take my pants now. With a shirt," Kai lets go of me and stand up. I can sit up in bed if I use pillows as support but I'm to lazy to fix that so I'm just gonna lay here on my back until he helps me up. Kai is wearing boxers. That's new.

"What's new?" I blink. I wouldn't be surprised if Kai knows all about my memories, my darkest secrets and that I think cockroaches will take over the world with tea and pink polo's.

"Waking up with someone in my bed," I say and watch as Kai picks up a pair of black sweat pants. I think they're mine. I've been too lazy to sort my clothes so I just threw them on the floor. Works perfect.

"Can you dress yourself?" He asks and picks a shirt for me. Thanks for the new clothes Max, I really needed them. I don't have any money myself.

"Almost," I answer and reach out to grab the pants. He hands them over and then picks up his own clothes. I roll over and take the mission to put on pants. It's not very difficult, just a challenge. First you put the legs in, then you make the sound of a dying whale because that will help you oh-so-very-much, you grab the wall and fall on the floor, while falling you drag the pants up before hitting the floor. Mission accomplished.

"You want help to stand up?" Kai suggests and walks over to me, offering a hand. That works too I guess. Saves me the pain of falling on the floor.  
>I nod. One of Kai's arms goes behind my back and he push me up fast. It hurts to use the muscles in my back but it's better to do it fast than slow. No, don't start thinking of other things now. Those are so not related.<p>

"Thanks," I hold onto Kai with one hand and force my pants up with the other. I so need a better way to get dressed. I bet Kai knows one but he's a pervert so he would never share that with me. Wee, I got pants on.

"Can you help me find painkillers? They should be in the kitchen," I ask and look at Kai. Well, I'm looking at his chest. We're almost the same height but I can't stand straight so I have a valid reason to look at his chest.

"Sure," I can hear the smirk in his voice. At least I'm not drooling. I think.  
>Kai holds a tight grip around my waist and I have one arm around his neck. My back hurts all the time but at least I can walk like this without dying. It hurts but I will soon be bathing in painkillers. Maybe not bathing because I'm not addicted to them. I think three will be enough.<p>

"Hey girl," I greet Muffin when Kai opens the door. She's been sitting outside since Bryan and Tala left I guess. Surprised she hasn't barked. But she's growling, and it isn't at me.

"She doesn't like me," Kai informs me and glare at her. I wonder why, since you're behaving so nice.. Anyway, should be simple to make her like Kai. Wait, what am I saying. I want revenge! I want re- Eh screw it. I'll get back to that some other time. Wonder if she likes Bryan?

"She doesn't like Bryan or Spencer and growled at Brooklyn. Is there a pattern to that?" Yes, she doesn't like the people I don't like I guess. That's so cool. But I have to make her like Kai.

"No. Of course not. She's just odd. Give me painkillers, put me down on a chair, get me a shirt and I'll make you two friends," I say with cheerful voice. I know Kai doesn't like to be bossed around and I just want to test how much he can tolerate.

"Hn," he helps me to sit down by the kitchen table and keep an eye on Muffin. She keeps growling at him until he lets me go. So she might think Kai is the one hurting me.

"Do everything in normal speed and not so fast," I warn him and clap my hands so Muffin will walk over to me. She still responds to the same commands as when she was a puppy. Not that 'Come' are many commands but still, she's a smart dog.

"What breed is she?" Kai opens the fridge. Why would he open that? He's taking out the milk. He's gonna give me the pills with milk! Ignore how wrong that sounds and go on with your life.

"A mix of something. She's from the street," I answer and scratch her behind her ears. She's not growling anymore and her tail is going left and right. Kai puts down a glass next to me and two pills next to it.

"I'll get that shirt," he say with low voice and go away. Did I say something weird? I always say weird things but did I say something even weirder?

"What do you think?" I ask Muffin. She looks at me with those big, dark eyes and puff my hand with her nose. "Did you wait for me while I was gone? Did you miss me?" I ask quietly and kiss her forehead. She blinks and sits down, resting her big head in my lap.

* * *

><p>Riyu.M: It's okay! I think I've done that too. I like dying whale sounds<p>

mamika: I know your pain I really do

LunaHiw: Yes, I guess it's like having a split personality somehow. A mild version of it

MrsBradSimpson: I agree!

Rangerapprentice: It's my favorite trait I must admit xd


	22. Caught

**Story Title:** Comatose

**Summary:** Rei wakes up from a coma, but with 'friends' fighting over his head and another one dying things are complicated.

**Author's Note:** Why did I start doing this

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Rei*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

It's been a couple of days since that 'accident' with Driger. I'm holding onto him tight but I haven't bladed with him yet since I was uninterested by Beyblade when I woke up and can't be interested now.  
>Other than that I've been in surgery for my back and they helped to recover a little. When I had my sleeping beauty time and my body healed my back had been too messed up (for whatever power it is that I possessed) and didn't straight out properly. The doctors fixed the spine or something like that and now it's healing better than before. It still hurts like hell but I can eat painkillers and kill the pain slightly.<br>Kai was furious with the doctor for not telling us this sooner but she had explained that she wanted to see if my back would be okay before doing the surgery because during the surgery I had to be asleep. I didn't see the big deal and quickly accepted it. When I woke up Kai was walking around in my room mumbling and when he saw that I was awake he embraced me. I thought he'd never let me go.  
>They had all been afraid I wouldn't wake up and there was a party at Kai's mansion to celebrate that I would be restored to one hundred percent. Lee was there and congratulated me and Kai on our relationship. I don't remember anything else because I fell asleep, tired after the surgery.<br>I succeeded with making Kai agreeing to Tala living at the mansion with Bryan which is one of the toughest challenges I've ever taken on since they both hate each other down to the core. I don't understand why even. Well I understand Tala but I think Kai was being unfair, but he gave in after I talked with him alone. I might have flirted with him a little but he was aware of that and agreed, so now Tala is living with Bryan at the mansion. He won't be for so long tho because Bryan want to move out with him, Kai even agreed to pay for it. I so wonder why.

"Just go then!" Oh yah, Kai and I are having an argument. That he started. "If you want to I'm not stopping you!" Really? But you'll yell at me until I change my mind? You're such a nice person.

"I never said I wanted to go!" I yell back at him because that will solve all our problems. "I was just talking with Max. You're overreacting!" I think me winning this is a small chance because I'm lying on my bed and glaring at Kai that is standing and glaring back at me. Just that gives him the upper hand. All hail my laziness.

"The only reason you're staying in Russia is because I'm paying for it. You could have just told me that from the beginning and I wouldn't have bothered you with my presence," but you'd pay? Wait that's not the point here. He thinks I'm a whore. How nice of him.

"That was a joke!" A very bad one indeed but still a joke. "Why are you reacting this way? The reason I live here is because you care about me and I like you. I only talked about moving because I can't afford this apartment by myself and I don't want you to pay it and I don't know where to go!" I take back what I said before, there is no way in hell I'm losing this argument.

"I told you before you ca-"

"I don't want to move into the mansion! It's big and creepy and I get lost in it!" I yell before he can finish his sentence. He doesn't say anything in response, he just looks at me. Even the glare is gone. I can't decide what expression he's having. I'll go with blank.

"Then go to America with Max. He got money just like me so he can take care of you!" Now it's back to glaring. What is his problem I mean just... Argh! Why does he make it so hard?

"I don't compare people like that," I look him dead in the eye. "I never once thought about comparing anyone to you," this could be all romantic if it wasn't for the little details. Like my voice being all stoic and my eyes threatening to kill Kai. Not that it'd work because if looks could kill Kai would be the only man left on earth. The man himself isn't saying anything at the moment, he got that blank expression on again. Now he's walking over.

"I have a house," wow. That's impressive. "It's... smaller than the mansion," oh. Oh. Oh! I see where this is going. Have to say I like it.

"Maybe we can go there today?" I suggest. He close his eyes, still mad I bet. "There's room for Muffin, right? Can't leave my lovely pup behind," I try to make him happier. I also try sitting up so I can face him and it hurts but it's working.

"Yes," oh the politeness. I wonder what's nagging his mind now. "We should get dressed and get going," Kai sit down on the bed beside me and without warning he leans forward and kiss me. I mean the warning should have been when he sat down and looked at my lips but you know I'm stupid so I don't understand those things.  
>I wrap my arms around his neck and feel him licking my lower lip, asking for entrance. I gladly give it to him. Our tongues collide and the war for dominance begins.<p>

"Breakfast is ready!" Max opens the door to our room and Muffin runs in. She jumps up on the bed and insert herself between me and Kai who glares at both her and Max. Muffin just pants and licks my face. So much for that passionate kiss that lasted for about two seconds.

"Hn," Max swallows and laughs nervously. I guess he didn't think we'd be making out shortly after that fight. "Where are you going?" Kai asks and I look at Max again. His hair is fixed and he's wearing blue chinos and.. hold on..

"Are my eyes deceiving me? Is that actually a _white _shirt?" I tease. He rolls his eyes but doesn't answer Kai's question. "So where are you going?" I ask. Kai doesn't seem interested at all, he just wanted the awkward tension disappear. He's putting on a shirt at the moment for anyone who wants to know.

"I don't want to jinx it," he winks and walks out. He's so going on a date. Date in Russia. Who does Max have that he can date in Russia? "Are you two coming?" I put on a shirt and Kai help me up. I can nearly walk by myself but I enjoy clinging to Kai.

"So who want breakfast? I made eggs and omelets!" Max runs around to get plates for us. There's enough room for everyone by the kitchen table. "Syrup? Cream? Sandwiches?" He ask and glances around nervously. Kai helps me sit down before taking his place next to me. He's glaring at Muffin but stops when I poke him again.

"Why are you poking him?" Max stop in his tracks and look at us. I blink. Shit. I need a reason. I know my old reason but I need a new one. I'll just be honest.

"I'm not sure," well kinda half honest. It's not a complete lie since I don't remember when it all started.

"It doesn't matter," Kai says with blank expression. He's acting different, I noticed it a couple of days after I got my memory back. It's not so much different, it's more his usual self but still not. I'm glad he feels relaxed enough around me now to resume his cold posture from time to time, he works now sometimes too and goes back to the mansion. But he always comes back and I can't really understand why.

The rest of the day went by fast I must admit. We went to the house. It wasn't placed in the middle of nowhere yet there were no close neighbours. Muffin loved the big yard and I loved the big and open areas inside the house. The house had two floors but I could easily live on the lowest because it had a bedroom and a very big bathroom. The shower was nearly its own room and it had a sauna too! And the kitchen... wow. It was like a dream kitchen. Kai even said he wouldn't mind a bit living with me alone there.  
>Then something just.. snapped maybe? He was quiet when we drove back to the apartment and has watched me like a hawk for the past thirty minutes. It's like he's waiting for me to slip and fall on the floor or something. So I'm hiding now, in my room, alone, with Muffin.<p>

"Don't leave I'm cold," I bury my head in her thick fur. She isn't panting so she must be normal tempered, but I think she's warm and cozy. When my door open I pretend to be asleep, which fails when Muffin barks to clearly tell me that someone has entered my room.

"Are you okay?" A soft hand touch my shoulder. I feel the bed shift slightly as he lay down beside me. Having my boyfriend giving me the silent treatment for no obvious reason, of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?  
>I turn around to face him but end up just snuggling closer, my palm resting against his chest. He's so warm (And wearing a shirt for those who want to know) and his warm breath send shivers down my back.<p>

"Fine," I say with soft voice. He pats my head slowly and kiss my forehead. "Did something happen?" I ask. His arm tightens around my waist, as if to forbid me to run away.

"When did you get your memory back?" His voice sounds indifferent but I pick up a hint of anger in it. Uhh... I choose to ignore this question. "You know very well I'll won't move until you answer my question," now it's more anger. Hah.. I think he's mad.

* * *

><p>mamika: No there's a lot going on, it's impossible to remember all of it<p>

NorthernShinigami: YES! WISH AND YOU SHALL RECEIVE!

Riyu.M: 2 years later and you're still not a user and have vanished from this site. Tsk-tsk

Rangerapprentice: I know but it couldn't go on forever! I'm sorry

Megusiq: The cliffhangers are horrible


	23. Hello Darling

**Story Title:** Comatose

**Summary:** Rei wakes up from a coma, but with 'friends' fighting over his head and another one dying things are complicated.

**Author's Note:** I'm writing 'With *insert name* because it's not from the person's POV but what is happening around that person. There will be four jumps including Rei which will be from his POV. Because I love to confuse everything so much and make everything just so complicated.

I'd like to thank; Riyu, Mamika, KaiHiwRayKon, Jinxes, LunaHiw, Rangerapprentince, Whaleowo, Trunksgirl1026, NorthernShinigami, Megusiq, KedakaiOkami, Pummy, 1 for reviewing this story. Thanks so much, your support meant a lot to me and it is for you I fixed this story so if you choose to read it again it'll be a little easier. Thanks to those who favorited and subscribed.

A hug, cookie, and huge applause for all of you readers! I hope you like this last chapter ! I still don't own Beyblade.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*With Oliver*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Outside the small hotel in the city two limousines are parked. One white, belonging to the French chef. The second one black, belonging to the the former team-captain of The Majestics. Inside the hotel three people are gathered, only one missing is Johnny.  
>The Spanish man eyes his former team-captain, dead set he won't forgive him.<p>

Robert defended what Johnny did to Oliver and even tho the French chef forgave his old team-captain, Enrique is of another opinion. His poor, fragile friend was kicked out of the team without his knowing.  
>Robert said he would take full responsibility when the former team met, but Johnny turned out to be a no-show. It made the rage in Enrique boil over but he tried not to let it out on Robert.<p>

"Let's just eat cake and talk over this," Oliver suggests and show the chocolate cake he had baked and all morning to make himself less nervous about meeting Johnny.

"Like hell we'll sit down and eat cake! What do you take us for, kids?! You kn- Is that a chocolate cake with cream on the top? Oh look it's decorated with cream in colorful.. colors!" Enrique's eyes sparkle as he watch the cake. He sits down by the kitchen table, forgetting how angry he was a second ago.

"Your baking is always the best," Robert says and sits down in front of Oliver's seat. "I apologize for what Johnny did. I threw you off the team based on his word only. Of course if Enrique had returned my calls we might have gotten a hold of you before a whole year passed," Robert says and see Oliver cut him a slice. Enrique glares at him and stand up to say something when Oliver put cream on his nose. It makes him go quiet as he wipes the cream off with his fingers and eat it.

"At what grounds _did _you throw me out for?" He asks, not interested in anyone throwing a tantrum and destroying the cake he baked all morning.

"I tried to correct my mistake but your body guards made it clear I wouldn't be able to come near you," Robert responds, ignoring the question. Enrique nod, he had tried to contact Oliver but been threatened by bodyguards and his family too.

"That's in the past now," Oliver sit down to eat his own cake slice. His warm smile adding to his words. Robert nods, eating his cake. A smile tug at the corner of his lips. He had really missed the chocolate cake his friend makes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*With Max*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In another hotel, at the other side of town, our blonde American blader opens a fridge in search for something to eat. His date had lasted a day and they were thinking about going out again and grab something to eat. Max confirmed that they would do that, seeing how the fridge was empty.

"Did you find anything?" Tyson's voice calls from the bedroom. Max smiles and grabs a yogurt for him. He's not sure where his relationship with Tyson is going or if it will last but it's worth a shot. They didn't tell anyone because they were afraid of jinxing it. They aren't sure if they should be a couple or remain friends, time would tell.

"We should gather everyone together before we leave," Max suggests to get his mind off complicated thoughts. "Maybe we can meat at an outing or something? Rei is better now so it should work," he adds and hand over the yogurt to the half-sleeping man with eyes fixed on the TV. He takes them off to think of what Max said.

"You sure everyone else are up for it? And what will you do about Brooklyn?" He ask. Max shrugs and lay down on the let out a deep sigh. "By the way, whatever happened to that apartment of yours in town?" Max blinks. He hadn't thought about that apartment at all.

"Good question," he says and laughs. Tyson roll his eyes and chuckle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*With Tala*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Hiwatari mansion Bryan zaps through the channels on the TV. Spencer did so only a few minutes earlier and didn't find anything to watch either.

"Just leave it on some nature program shit," Tala orders without looking up from his book. "It's fucking annoying when you zap every fucking second," he add and shift position in the sofa. Brooklyn look at him, wishing quietly Tala would stop swearing.

"Fine. You choose," Bryan snaps and give the remote to Tala. He looks up from his book with an irritated look and take the remote. Then he turns of the TV.

"Problem solved," he says and place the remote next to his stomach so no one will dare and try to take it from him. Bryan move closer to his boyfriend to see what book he's reading that can be so interesting, Spencer gets up to get tea and Brooklyn closes his eyes to enjoy the silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Rei*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You know how Kai said he wouldn't move until I answered his question? He wasn't kidding. He didn't move. At all. I thought he fell asleep sometimes and tried to escape but his iron grip just tightened around me. The outcome was inevitable and yet I waited, hoped he'd give up. He didn't. He didn't say anything, neither did I.  
>I knew what would happen once I told him. I could feel his anger boil underneath his skin, waiting to be released. Nothing I could have said or done would have made any difference.<br>He wanted to walk out and leave me alone. I started crying like a five-year old baby because of that, I just couldn't hold it in. He didn't comfort me, I understand that, but he didn't leave either.  
>He's still here, in the living room talking with someone furiously on his phone. I'm trying to prepare food for Muffin while shaking because of everything. I think I need to sit down and take a deep breath or something but I'm afraid Kai will leave if I do that. I never wanted this.<br>The feeling that everyone will leave me when they find out how long I've had my memory back won't leave me alone. But that's just silly, right? It's not like Tyson will blow up over it, trying to make old Rei come back so many times but failed. And Tala..

Muffin barks at me of joy when I drop the bag of dog food on the floor. Every little round piece of dog food rolls out on the floor and Muffin is chewing happily. I just look at the floor with hopeless eyes. She looks up at me and then around on the food, then back at me. _"You're not cleaning it up?" _Is what it feels like. I think this picture of me just looking at all the food disappearing in places I can't reach, under the sink, under that little hole in the floor, is describing my life. Me being that pathetic little food piece that decided to hide in the hole._  
><em>

"What the hell happened?!" Kai asks with irritated voice when he enters the kitchen. I watch as Muffin desperately tries to eat the food-me inside the hole.

"Oh you know, just my life falling apart because my idiot to ex-boyfriend is overreacting. Again," I respond. He says something in Russia I can't make out. "Back at you," I snort and reach for the cabinet door. Urgh, to high. Back hurts when I try to grab the handle. The irony is so wonderful I want to curl up and fucking die.  
>Kai reach for the bag on the floor and pick it up, placing it on nearest bench. He's observing me with emotionless eyes. I can hear the person on the other line screaming at him in what's probably Russian. I know that voice.<p>

"Are you talking with Tala?" I ask and don't even try to hold back my anger. One short nod from him is enough. "Know what? Screw you! Get the hell out of my apartment now!" I yell and see how his eyes turn dark. I think I just opened the Pandora box.

"That's the only thing you've done this whole fucking time!" What?! "You've played with me like a fucking puppet! What was your plan? Humiliating me? Maybe you've been fucking around with someone the whole time?!" I take a step backwards.

"Oh so for _me _that's a crime but for _you _that's an okay thing to do?" I ask and lock his eyes with mine. "You didn't even visit me in the hospital," I growl at him and finally drag Muffin away with me from the kitchen and all the rabbit pop on the floor.

"You were in a coma," Kai says behind us. I can hear growling, am I really that mad? Ah no, it's Muffin.

"That didn't seem to stop Tala or even Bryan and Spencer," I retort with chilly voice. He wanted this argument and damn will he get it. I'm not even angry over it, I just need something to say in this argument because he won't listen to reason. If he did that we wouldn't having this argument now. Again.

"Then why don't you hook up with Tala?" I can feel the venom in his voice poison me and the daggers in his eyes stab me. I just want to strangle him until he faints and maybe wakes up with a new brain.

"Why the hell would I hook up with him?! I'm in love with _you_! Not that I understand why considering what an egoistic, selfish, dickheaded bastard you are!" I have to remember to thank Tala for those wonderful insults. Since when do I swear this much? I don't like it.

"Then stop it! Because it's annoying. These weeks have been hell, putting on an act to make you happy!" What did he just say? Did he just.. What? An act? I don't know what to say. It was all an act? He asked me to move in with him. Talk about good acting.

"Well you can drop your act and leave my apartment," I can't tell what he feels at the moment because Kai never shows his emotions and all this time when I thought he did it was apparently just an act. Adding to that, tears are clouding my vision and I can feel them pour down my face like a waterfall.

"Get out," I whisper and point at the door to make sure he understands what I'm saying. I can see him take a slow step forward and look up at his face.

"Rei.." His voice is soft. "I didn't mean it like that," I narrow my eyes and back away more. What the hell is he playing at? "I just meant t-"

"Stop talking!" Oh finally my voice is back! "Save it for someone you actually care about. If you're capable of that!" Kai looks at me with a blank expression, that soon change into determination. What now?

"You think my feelings are an act?" He asks and walks closers. Didn't he just say so like one minute ago? "The Rei that woke up from coma didn't understand me," I back one step and hit the wall. "I had to spell out my emotions," his face is so close. This is unfair, he's using his sexy aura to make my legs go all wobbly.

"Mehh.." I complain and push his chest lightly to make him go away. Congratulations Rei, you're now a complete idiot. I'm angry at him and yet I can't control my feelings for him and this little tingly feeling when he's this close.

"Really?" My face explode with redness. I mean I can feel it burn up so it has to be bright red. Damn my thoughts. I'm supposed to be mad at him! Not blushing thinking perverted stuff. That I haven't thought yet actually but it's not so very hard to picture... well.. _hard _stuff.

"It was nice when you showed your emotions. I liked to finally be your official boyfriend," I say to get my mind away from Kai taking me on the kitchen table. Or just right here, on the spot. Of course the bedroom would be most comfortable. With the soft bed.

"It was a pain," really? "You felt different about certain things you liked before and the other way around. Like blading," he explain. "And you hated me," he mutters. I look up with a smile.

"That's because you were a douche hating Tala," I say and try to look innocent. He rolls his eyes at me. It's small, but at least he dropped his emotionless mask.

"I didn't know what do or how to behave to even be your friend. I wanted to be close to you, I wanted to hold you, and f-" I narrow my eyes. He smirks and doesn't finish his sentence. "It was difficult for me to act like we had no past together, even if it didn't end well for us you were the one that knew me best," I know. I also know I didn't understand Kai at all when I woke up. His emotions (The ones I see clear now) were hidden. It made me frustrated to have him around when he was like that because I didn't know if he was mad or happy or sad or even had any emotion at all.

"There was no way to make contact with you. When Max told me you were moving with him to America I lost the little hope I had left," there's a pause. Max told him what? That was like months ago. Even Max don't want to move there yet. Facts are confusing.

"Kiss me?" It seems he was waiting for my approval of that because when I ask his lips brush against mine. He licks my bottom lip and I gladly give him permission. I wrap my arms around his neck for better support. I yelp when I feel his hands wandering down to my ass. He smirks but doesn't break the kiss. I already gave up the quest for dominance but he's kind enough to let my tongue explore his mouth.  
>I'm falling. I'm gonna land on my back. Why isn't he helping me?!<p>

"You can open your eyes now," I take a quick look around. I did fall, on my bed. We're in my room. When did we get in here? Oh wait, this can only mean one thing. Kai is kissing my neck while unbuttoning my shirt with one hand. He wants sex.

"Kai," I think that might have been a moan. Because he just moved down to kissing my chest. "Stop!" He grunts but listens. He supports himself to sit up on the bed without crushing me. His hair is a mess. Is that my fault?

"What?" He just loves it when people say no, I can tell by the glare he's shooting at me. But he also looks confused and... unsure maybe? I help myself up so I can sit beside him.

"My back," I say and rest my forehead on his shoulder. "You know the one that does it so I can't even shower?" It takes a minute before he gently strokes my hair. I hate my body now. I also hate that he isn't saying anything. Is he mad?

"Yes," well thanks for that.

"It's not my fault," I growl at him. "If you get this upset maybe you sh-" I swallow the rest of that sentence. Don't want to start a new argument. Of course Kai stops petting me and stiffen up. I put my arms around his waist to keep him from walking away. Fine. That was mean. But I'm still uncertain about Kai's reaction towards.. things... I must say the reaction in his pants is something I didn't think would happen so fast.

"Maybe we could try to not make our first time _making love _be after a fight then," he's so mocking that term. I mean I can fry the sarcasm and have it for dinner. I let go off him and smile.

"You should take a cold shower," I suggest. My world goes black for a second when a pillow is thrown in my face. Kai do pillow fights? Like really? "You'll be paying for that!" I yell after him when he walks out. His evil, sinister laugh can be heard from the living room. You just laugh Hiwatari. I'm the one that can turn of the warm water and actually give you a cold shower.

* * *

><p>Okay, I would just like to say this because I didn't before. I'm not saying Rei is right in what he does, or that Kai is right, or that Tala is right. This relationship will need a lot of work because they've been through so much. Tala isn't all of the sudden okay but the story wasn't about him, sadly, but he will be okay in the future. I can't end this with them dying, right?<p>

1: Hating Rei was easy, very easy, even tho it was from his POV

KaiHiwRayKon: *sobs*

LunaHiw: No problemo, my pleasure to finish it! Like I said, weird

mamika: Well they were all homophobes and Enrique was a coward but it's all good now. I didn't cover that part of the story a lot so you are forgiven xD

Riyu.M: I know T^T It's so sad. Again. Thank you, thank you! :D

Rangerapprentice: Yes, I'm impressed. It came a very long way. Thank you uwu

KedakaiOkami: I fixed it! The best I could...

Thanks for reading this! If you could leave a review now at the final chapter I would appreciate that a lot because I worked hard on this. This story is now over. It has been a strange journey filled with wonderful people.


End file.
